Going mute and Getting engaged
by middlechild3
Summary: Sequel to "Broken words and Broken bones". Read that one first. Riley has been released from prison, and he does something horrible. But what happens when the wrong man is sent to prison for his crimes against Ally? Who will be Ally's knight in shining armour? Will Austin be there for Ally, even when she is refusing to speak to anyone? Will she be forever tramatized? Read B&B first
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is the sequel to my story "Broken words and Broken bones". This is part 2 of 3. I left you all at quite the cliff hanger at the last story, didnt I? So, anyways, I dont own Austin and Ally, however I ****_do _****own this story.**

**Im very much looking forward to "Chapters and Choices" tomorrow, even though I've already seen it on youtube. I watched the entire thing on Tuesday.**

**Anyways, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here is "Going Mute and Getting engaged"! I hope you like it!**

**REVEIW!**

Ally's POV

"Riley has been released from prison." I say.

Austin stands before me. He looks like he's just hopped out of a "Men in Black" movie. He's dressed up because he's just gotten back from the child abuse trial. His jaw drops. "What?"

"My Uncle Riley Dawson has been released from prison! His sentence ended yesterday!"

"Oh God, Ally." Austin says. He walks up to me and folds me into his arms, just like I wanted him to. I always feel comfort in my worst times whenever Im with him.

Im terrifed. And just as I told myself I would do as soon as Austin got here, I start to cry. "He knew he'd be getting out of prison soon. That's why he was threatening me so much when I went to visit him in prison! What if he really wasnt lying? What if he really does come after me? What if he-"

"Ally, stop. I've seen this in every movie and TV show ever made with this kind of plot. He said some threatening things, and now that he's out of prison, you're going to be so worried about him getting you. You'll make yourself go psycho waiting for something that's never going to happen. You'll be so worried, nad go so crazy, that you'll just end up killing yourself. Whick will turn out to have been his revenge all along. Trust me. I know this. Riley is going to try to get you, by not getting you."

I sniffle. "You think?"

Austin nods. "Everything will be okay."

I nod. "Okay," I say. "so um, how did the trial go?"

Austin snaps back into reality, as if he'd forgotten all about his father's abuse trial. "Well, we won. We sued my dad and he's got a ten year prison sentence."

I pause. "Hmm. I dont know whether I should congradulate you because you won, or feel bad for you because your dad is going to prison."

Austin chuckles. "Well, I'll be fine. Everything should start to go back to normal now that my dad is out of the way."

No one's POV

Or so he thinks.

Austin's POV

"Well, its getting late. C'mon, I'll drive you home." I say.

"You sure?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, its no problem. Plus, I havent seen you in what feels like forever, but if we dont get home soon, our parents will think something's up, if you know what I mean." I say. I grab Ally's waist and pull her towards me. I lean in to kiss her, but she puts her index finger over my lips.

"When you learn how to be a man, and make a comiitment, then, and only then, will something be 'up'." Ally says, making finger quotes on the word "up".

"Um, hello? Were you not there a couple months ago when I said-in full confidence-that your last name would someday be Moon?"

Ally blushes. "I didnt know you menat that."

"Well, of course I did. Why wouldnt I?"

Ally's smile grows and her cheeks glow bright pink. She shrugs. "I dont know, I guess."

I smile. "Exactly. But the key thing, is to catch you when you're least expecting it. Sweep you off your feet, spin you around-"

"You do that anyways. Like every day." Ally says, cutting me off,"And Im never expecting it."

"Well, this is just metephorically speaking, but I have a feeling that I'll be able to take 'unexpected' to a whole new level." I say.

"Really? 'Cause by telling me all of this, you're kind of making the unexpectedness level go WAY down."

I raise an eyebrow. "Unexpectedness?"

"Yes. You're making the unexpectedness level go down by telling me all of this stuff."

"Please. You should see my bags of tricks, Dawson."

"Well, by the sound of this conversation, I'll be called Moon one day."

"Okay. You should see my bag of tricks, _MOON_!"

Ally giggles.

"What? That sound weird?" I ask.

"A little. But its a good weird."

"Well, you'd better get used to it."

Ally blushes more-if that's even possible,"I know." she says.

"God, you're blushing like a maniac."

Ally turns bright red and her hands fly to her cheeks. "Stop, you're making me blush even more!"

"I never said I didnt like it." I say. "In fact, I think its pretty adorkable."

"Adorkable?"

"What? You can say 'unexpectedness' and _I _cant make up words?" I ask.

Ally laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Come on, lets go." I say, putting and arm around Ally.

Ally locks up Sonic Boom adn we walk to my car. Teh car ride is silent for the most part, and im not really sure why.

I pull into Ally's driveway and give her one last hug.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I say.

Ally gets out of the car. I love that Ally and I say "I love you" all the time now. I remember the first time I ever said it to her. We'd only been dating for a couple months. I was in the hospital, after my dad's latest beating. The one that put him in prison. It was just me and her alone. She had to leave, and right before she left, is when I said it. She repeated it to me. I remember feeling really good after hearing her say it too. I felt healed.

I snap out of my daydream. I watch Ally as she walks into her house, and closes the door behind her. I lay back in the seat, and breathe out an "Im in love" sigh.

"*sigh*"

What I said about Riley before, wasnt just an attempt to make Ally feel better. I honestly dont think that Riley is going to come and find Ally. All of that, just to risk going to prison again? Who in their right mind would put themselves right back into prison just after they've gotten out? It just seems stupid. Riley was just trying to scare Ally. Im almost sure of it.

Today has been a long day. Its dark outside. I look at the time. 9 oclock. I look at myself. Im still dressed up from the trial. I back out of the driveway, and drive back to my house, whick is-slowly but surely-becoming a home again.

**Alright guys, I know this one was kind of short. Sorry! I know it seems kind of dull now, but just you wait.**

**So, just like in my previous story, Im going to give you all things to guess.**

**PUT THESE GUESSES IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Sorry, but there is only one guess for this chapter.**

**1.) Is Austin right? Is Riley really just trying to scare Ally, or did he mean what he said?**

**Sorry, but that's the only one for this chapter. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So, I've had some pretty good reviews so far, and in this chapter, there's a twist in the POV's.**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Is Austin right? Is Riley really just trying to scare Ally, or did he mean what he said?**

**Alright, so, lets get on with it!**

Riley's POV

Thank you Austin. You've made my plan run even smoother. You see, when your in prison, and your sell-mate was a stalker, you learn things. And I've used what I've learned from my former-stalker-sell-mate, in getting information on little Ally.

Austin had managed to comfort Ally last week, when she found out I got out of that rat-hole, but the rest of this week, I've heard her tell that blonde boyfriend of hers that she's been having nightmares about me. She's told him that they keep her awake at night. But even if she hadnt said anything, I think I'd be able to tell. She's really pale, and has bags under her eyes. I know, because I come into Sonic Boom everyday. And somehow, Ally manages to not notice me.

Apparently, as the nightmares about me get worse, so does she. She is always so afraid of me coming back for her, and even though blondie is capable of comforting her, its only a matter of time before she's terrified again. But what Ally doesnt know is,

She should be.

Again. Thank you Austin. You keep telling her-in full confidence-that Im not coming back. And, she's slowly starting to believe you. You told her that thing about me, "getting her, by not getting her". I have to say, its a very clever idea.

But not what Im going to do.

I already have a devious little plan up my sleeve. Im not planning on making Ally go insane, as her boyfriend says I will. Oh no, its not that at all.

You see, even though Ally is the one I hurt, which got me into prison in the first place, my brother, Lester, walked in on me beating his little girl. Lester called the police, and I ended up having a ten year prison sentence!

So now, I want revenge on both my niece, and my brother, and nothing is going to stop me. I have a plan. A plan that is fool proof. A plan that cant possibly fail. A plan that, for all I know, could end me up in prison again. Maybe even for life. However, if everything goes to plan, it wont be _me _who's going to prison.

I repeat my plan over again in my head, just to make sure its perfect. I grab my hand gun from its shelf, and empty out all of the bullets. I can use this gun on Ally, but she can be fiesty sometimes, and I'd rather not take the risk. I put the bullets away, and hide the gun in my beltloop, under my shirt.

As I said to her when I was in prison, I dont plan on killing Ally. I want her to live with the pain and suffering that Im going to give her. I want to make Ally feel so much pain, that she will be crying, begging for death to come. Unloaded gun. _Check._ Pocket knife. _Check._ She will be begging on her hands and knees for me to kill her.

But I wont.

I'll make sure that she stays alive to feel the pain until she grows old.

"Ah!" I exclaim. I just cut myself shaving. Ah, no big deal. I laugh, and look at myself. I look like a new man. I _feel _like a new man. A new man, with the perfect revenge.

However, I have to wait for just the right time, which is _why _I go to Sonic Boom everyday. To stalk my little Ally, and to find the right time. I need the store to be empty, blondie and the rest of Ally's friends out of the way, and Lester in his office. I understand that the "practice room" upstairs is sound proof. So I plan to take her up there, where no one will hear her cry.

I've learned from stalking Ally, that she has Austin as #1 on speed dial. Some how I need to get to that phone. But something tells me that she'll take care of it for me.

I walk out of my small house in the suberbs. When I got back, it was just how it was when I left it ten years ago. I breathe in the fresh air. It's good to be home. I better enjoy it while it lasts.

I dont have a car, so I go to the mall on foot. But I dont mind. Im sure that even if I had a car, I wouldnt remember how to drive it. Its been ten years after all. Again, thankyou Austin. For making my plan less obvious. If it werent for that stupid blonde kid, Ally might have been expecting me. She might have been prepared for my arrival, and for all I know, Lester may have been too. You know, I know how to get to Ally. I threaten what's important to her. But since I've already go Lester, and he's helped me out so much (even though he doesnt know it) I've decided not to do anything horrible to Austin. However, if everything goes to plan, I may be able to use him later.

I see Sonic Boom. I look at the time on my watch. Its 9:15.

So why is blondie here?

I see him talking to Ally. But that isnt my biggest concern. Both of my soon-to-be-victims are right where I want them. Other than Ally and blondie, and Lester in his office, no one else is here.

Perfect.

Oh, how sweet. The boy comes to see his girlfriend before he goes to work. At a recording studio. Making tons of money. How is it that a stupid kid makes more money in a week, than I have in my entire life? I'd reconize Austin anywhere. Not just because I've seen him with Ally, but back in prison (we were only aloud to watch sports programs on TV) I saw him perform half time at the super bowl. Austin's face is every where. Billboards, posters, I think I may have even seen him in a few Tv commercials.

And he is Ally's boyfriend.

I can use that later, but not now.

The kids say goodbye to eachother, and blondie walks out of Sonic Boom. He gives me a passing glance, but nothing more. I walk into the almost empty store. Lester is in his office, and Ally is polishing a trumpet.

I have to admit, I like what I see.

Now that I have a better look at her, I see that Ally has gotten blonde highlights on the tips of her hair, which she braided today. She doesnt have her glasses, like she used to wear. I guess ten years really changes a person.

Ten years has changed me too.

Everything is set.

So far, so great.

Ally sees me out of the corner of her eye, thinking Im just a regular customer. "I'll be right with you, sir." she says.

"Oh, take your time." I say.

Ally stiffens. Has she reconized me already?

"So, how can I help you today?" Ally asks, putting the trumpet away, her back to me.

"Well, I only have one question." I say.

"And what's that?" Ally asks. She turns around and walks behind the counter.

I point the gun at her.

"Miss me?" I ask.

Ally is now too scared to talk.

"Upstairs. Now." I say.

Ally nods and turns to the stairs. I press the gun to the small of her back.

When we reach the top of the stairs, Ally reaches to open her practice room door, when,

"Wait," I say, "Call for your dad. Ask him to take over your shift for you. Tell him its important."

Ally obeys.

Just like she used to.

"Dad?" Ally calls, "Can you take my shift? I need to do something important."

"Sure thing, Sweety." I hear Lester call from his office.

"Now, go in." I say.

Ally grabs the handle and pushes the door open. I close it behind me, keeping the gun against her back. This is the perfect place to do this.

Why?

It's sound proof.

**Dun dun DDUUUUNNNNN!**

**Okay, so, things to keep in mind,**

**1.) Why does Riley want Ally's cellphone, and why does it matter that Austin is #1 on speed dial? (I doubt its what you think!)**

**2.) This isnt really something to guess, but keep Riley's gun in mind. And what he did to it earlier.**

**3.) What do you think will happen next?**

**I've gotten some pretty good reviews from you all.**

**EVERY ONE SHOULD READ THE REVIEW WRITTEN BY: JasminLief. because they had something very smart to say about my previous story. Thank you JasminLief! Just go to my reviews, and find it.**

**JasminLief had something very smart to say about a little blurb of the future that I wrote about in Chapter ten of "Broken words and Broken bones". If you dont know what Im talking about, go back to Chapter ten of "Broken words and Broken bones" and read the little blurb of the future at the very begining!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, are you all excited for this chapter? I know I am!**

**Okay, so last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Why does Riley want Ally's cellphone, and why does it matter that Austin is #1 on speed dial? (I doubt its what you think!)**

**2.) this isnt really something to guess, but keep Riley's gun in mind. And what he did to it earlier.**

**3.) What do you think will happen next?**

5 minutes EARLIER Ally's POV

Austin walked into Sonic Boom and approached me at the counter.

"Hey you!" he said.

"Hi!" I say, tiredly.

"Nightmares again?"

"Yes! And they're getting worse and worse, to the point where Im afraid to fall asleep at night!"

"Ally, I told you this would happen. You cant get youself all psyched up. You'll make yourself go insane."

"I think I already have!"

"Well, Ive got to go to the studio. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Austin, I'll be fine. Dont worry about me."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." I say. We give eachother a peck on the lips, then Austin walks out of Sonic Boom.

I start to polish a trumpet when I see a customer out of the corner of my eye. "Ill be right with you, sir."

"Oh, take your time." the man says.

I stiffen. I think I reconize that voice.

_"Dont get yourself psyched up. Its not him. Its not him." _I think to myself.

"So, how can I help you today?" I ask, putting the trumpet back on its shelf, my back still to the man.

"Well, I only have one question." the man says.

"And what's that?" I ask. I turn around and walk back behind to the counter.

The man points a handgun at me.

It's him.

"Miss me?" he asks.

Im now too scared to talk.

"Upstairs. Now." Riley says.

I nod and turn to the stairs. Riley presses a gun to my back! A gun!

When we reach the top of the stairs, I reach to open the practice room door when,

"Wait," Riley says, "call for your dad. Ask him to take over your shift for you. Tell him its important."

I wonder why, but I decide not to question it when I have a gun pressed against me. "Dad?" I call, "Can you take my shift? I need to do something important."

"Sure, Sweety." I hear my dad call.

Daddy help me.

"Now go in." Riley says.

As soon as I open the door, I instantly understnad why Riley wanted to come up here.

Its sound proof.

* * *

Current time Ally' s POV

Riley closes the door. "Now, turn around so I can see you."

I turn around.

"Yeah. You grew up good, pretty girl."

My lip quivers.

"Now, now. There's no need to be afraid, sweetheart." Riley says.

He sets his gun on the floor. I dont know what Im doing, but I scramble and pick it up. I aim the gun at Riley.

He laughs. "Hahahahahahaha. Stupid girl, that gun isnt even loaded."

I gulp. "You're lying! You're just saying that so I'll put the gun down!"

"Oh really?" Riley asks, "Alright then." he says. He puts his hands out to the side and spread his feet apart. "Shoot me then. Im wide open. Shoot me."

Riley's POV

Now you see why I didnt load the gun.

Ally trembles. She wipes a tear from her eye. She takes a deep breath, and pulls the trigger.

Nothing.

Now you see why I didnt load the gun.

Ally looks at the gun more closely. Its empty. I've tricked her.

"I knew you'd really do it if I put in bullets. Which is exactly why I didnt." I say.

Ally's POV

"Which is exactly why I didnt." he says.

I've got to get out of here. I know I have to think fast. I turn and hit Riley with the butt of the gun. Riley falls to the ground. I drop the gun and run, but I dont get far. Riley grabs my ankle, causeing me to trip and fall.

I look up at Riley. He's bleeding just above his left eyebrow, where I hit him.

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadnt done that, little girl."he says.

Riley's POV

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadnt done that, little girl." I say.

Ally then does exactly what I hoped she would do. She scrambles for her phone and presses the number 1. Austin's speed dial number. I slap Ally and the phone falls to the ground. But its still working. I puch Ally and she flops down. The boy picks up on the other line.

"Hello?" I hear.

"AUSTIN, HELP ME!" Ally exclaims.

"Ally? What's going on?" Austin asks, from the other line.

"Riley, he-" I back hand her cheek.

I pick up Ally's phone from the ground and speak into it. "Listen, kid. I dont know where you are, but you'd better stay there if you know what's good for ya."

I then throw the phone to the ground and stomp on it so that it breaks into pieces.

Now, all I need is for blondie to call the cops, and to make Ally scream.

"Take your shirt off." I tell Ally.

"No I wont." Ally says.

I kick her in the ribs.

She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ally?!" I hear Lester call from downstairs.

"DADDY HELP!" Ally exclaims.

I kick her again and she screams again.

"SHIRT. PANTS. OFF. NOW!" I shout to Ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

I feel my face drain in color.

"What's wrong, Austin?" Jimmy Starr, my record dealer asks.

I gulp. "Um...I-Im sorry Mr. Starr, b-but I have to go. Its an emergency." I say. i run our of the building and out to my car. I drive as fast as I can to Sonic Boom, not caring if I get pulled over. Luckily, I dont.

I get to Sonic Boom in about five minutes. I get out of my car and reach for my cellphone in my pocket. Im about to call 911, when I see that there are already police there.

I run into the store, but one of the police men stops me.

"Woah, young man. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Im Austin, Ally's boyfriend. She called me for help." I say. I run past the police man in front of me, and all of the other police until I reach the practice room. When I get there, I see Ally, sitting in a corner, her knees to her chest, and a blanket wrapped around her.

"ALLY!" I exclaim.

I run to Ally and sit down beside her. You'd think that Ally would wrap her arms around me, and never let go. But she doestn, and I quickly see why.

Ally's face turns bright red. She isnt blushing, she's embarrassed. She looks down and tugs at her bra straps. Woah, bra straps?! Uh oh. I look around the room. Clothes are scattered every where.

I take off my red jacket. "Here, put this on." I say.

Ally puts on the jacket and zips it up so she's at least somewhat covered. She stares off into space for a minute, then breaks down crying. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hug her close to me.

A brunette, female police officer walks in. She walks over and kneels donw on the other side of Ally. "Allyson?" she asks.

Ally nods. Normally, Ally would correct anyone who called her by her full name. Why isnt she doing so now?

"Sweety, Im going to need you to get re-dressed and we're going to take you to the hospital. Austin, your mother is downstairs and would like to talk to you."

Why is my mom here? I guess I'll find out. I kiss the top of Ally's head, then stand and walk out of the practice room. I walk downstairs and see my mom. She sees me too and walks up to me.

"Austin, I think we may have Ally stay with us for a while. You see, both Riley _and _Lester are suspects of the attack."

Riley's POV

Lester came up just as I was getting her top off. He called the cops. However, both of us are suspects, so he was arrested too.

Everything is going as planned.

**HA! Riley knew that Lester would be arrested too! Bet y'all werent expecting that now were ya?! Plot twist!**

**Alright, so things to guess,**

**1.) What will happen at the hospital?**

**2.) What will happen to Lester?**

**3.) What will happen to Riley?**

**4.) What will happen to Ally?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I left you at quite the cliffy didnt I?**

**Only ten more minutes until "Chapters and Choices"! I've already seen the entire thing on youtube though.**

**ITS NOT KIRA'S FAULT! I just now realized this. Before, I hated Kira because of what happend at the end of Ch&Ch, but I now have realized, that it's Austin's fault. I mean, What kind of guy (spoiler alert) asks one girl to be his girlfriend, then kisses another girl?! What kind of slimebag does that?**

**So, the episode after "Chapters & Choices" is called "Couples & Careers" and Im wondering how that is going to go. If all goes well, I'll see a preview for it tonight. I already know the plot for it-thankyou wiki-but after what happend with the whole Kira thing, Im wondering if its not going to be like that after all. The internet lies to us sometimes.**

**So anyways, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) What will happen at the hospital?**

**2.) What will happen to Lester?**

**3.) What will happen to Riley?**

**4.) What will happen to Ally?**

**JUST TO CLAIRIFY, ALLY IS NOT PREGNANT!...yet.**

Austin's POV

"Both Riley _and _Lester are suspects of the attack." my mom says.

"What?!" I ask, "Why doesnt Ally just _tell _the police that it was Riley?"

"Well, we honestly dont know if it was-"

"Come on, Mom. Riley has hurt Ally before _and _he threatend to find her as soon as he got out of prison." I say, cutting my mom off.

Then, my eyes widen in realization, "Do you know what's going on? What happend?"

My mom nods.

"When I went up there," I say, pointing to the practice room, "she was covering herself with a blanket. Her clothes were scattered everywhere and I have her my jacket to cover herself. Did he..."I trail off.

"No. But he came very close to doing so." Mom says,"Look Austin, this was probably a very traumatic experience for Ally. This kind of thing can tramatize a person. I mean, was she saying anything when you went up there?"

"No."

"Well, for all we know, she could be tramatized. For all we know, she may never speak again. But hey, Im just repeating what the police told me. They called me at the mattress store. Apparently, we're at the top of her emergency contact list."

"Okay, so, what's this about her staying with us?"

"Oh, right. Well, since Lester is a suspect, he-and Riley as well-will be in jail until we go to court, and decide who's guilty, and who's innocent. However, that could take months. So, while lester is 'away', Penny is going to have to work harder to pay the bills, which means she'll be traveling even more. And since Penny is still, you know, living, Ally will not have to go into foster care. However, she needed a place to stay. Penny is an only child, Lester's only sibling is Riley, so that leaves out aunts and uncles, and Ally's grandparents live in Texas. So then, the police looked at a list of friends. I wanted to be the first one to offer to take her in. Because Trish's family is too big and loud, and Dez is...well...Dez." My mom says.

"So, what happens once she's out of the hospital?"

"We take her home, and treat her like family."

"I already do that." I say. "The family part, I mean."

Mom rolls her eyes. "Well, then you've had plenty of practice. Now, lets go to the hospital."

* * *

At the hospital. 5th floor. Room #893. I walk in and see Ally. The doctors say that she refused to put on a hospital gown, so she was in scrubs now. She's still wearing my red jacket, and I dont mind. Her hair is now in a side braid. She's looking down at ehr hands in her lap, and would sniffle every few seconds, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, Ally." I say. I shut the door behind me.

Ally looks up, but only slightly. She tugs on the red jacket.

"Its cool, keep it." I say.

Ally nods.

I sit in the chair next to Ally's bed. I know its been rough, so I dont reach out to hug or kiss her. Im willing to wait until she's ready.

"How are you?" I ask.

Ally shrugs.

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head no.

Ally slowly-almost hesetantly-reaches out and intertwines her fingers with mine. She looks up, for the first time since I came in, and looks into my eyes. I can tell that she's fighting back tears. Then, Ally lets go of my hand, and extends her arms in front of her like a child.

I give a sad smile. I sit on the edge of Ally's bed and she wrpas her arms around me and begins to sob. I lif her onto my lap nad hug her close. Her arms are around my neck, and mine, her waist. Though I hug her close, I dont hug tight. I dont know where exactly she is hurt, but her skin is black and blue. I rock her like she's a child.

"It'll be okay. I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." I say, fighting tears as well. Seeing Ally like this breaks me. Ally is my everything, and my everything is currently dying from the inside out. **(That is a metephore, Ally isnt really dying!)**

My mom walks in. "How is everything?"

"This." I say, gesturing to the crying Ally on my lap. "Mom, can I stay with her tonight?"

She nods. "I suppose, just bring her back in one piece. Speaking of which, have you told her?

I shake my head. "No. Lets just...wait until she calms down."

Mom nods.

Ally isnt anywhere near calm, but I can tell that she's curious on what we have to tell her. She lifts her head from my shoulder.

"Hi, Sweet-heart." My mom says.

So, we expalin the whole, "Living situation" thing to Ally, and she seems to be okay with it.

The police come in and start to ask more questions. Mom leaves for a few minutes to get some clothes for me for tomorrow, since Im staying the night with Ally tonight.

Ally scootches off of me once the cops come in, but the entire time, she keeps her hand in mine.

* * *

Ally's POV

To be honest, there are two reasons Im not speaking. Its not because of the fact that Im tramatized-which I am- but because Riley has made me feel worthless. My dad is in jail for a crime he didnt commit. So much is going on right now, Im _afraid _to speak. Afraid of saying the wrong thing. So, I remain silent. The police are gone, and Mimi has gone home to sleep.

The second reason for my silence, is because I know for a fact, that as soon as I speak, they will make me talk about what Riley did to me. I dont want to talk about it. So I remain silent.

"Sweety," Austin says, "I know its late, but you havent eaten in hours. Are you sure you dont want me to get you anything?"

I nod. Im sure.

"Okay," Austin says. He kisses the top of my head. "Dont worry, we'll get through this. You helped me when it was my dad, remember? So I'll be here for you, everystep of the way. Just like you were for me."

I squeeze Austin's hand, as a way of saying thankyou.

For a while, we lay in silence. A beautiful silence. It's late. Im tired.

Austin's POV

It's late. Ally slowly lets her eyes close. She looks so beautiful. I smile. At least she's relaxed. I slowly lay Ally down on the bed and stand up. Ally's eyes flicker open.

"Relax. Im just turning off the light." I say

Ally relaxes and nods.

I turn off the light and then lay back down next to Ally. Ally-again, slowly and hesetantly-reaches over and her fingers intertwine with mine. I can vagley ssee her in the darkness.

"I love you, Als."

Ally's POV

"I love you, Als."

I want so bad to say that I love him back, but Im too afraid to speak. So I squeeze Austin's hand tighter, and lean forward. I press my forehead to his. I close my eyes and a tear rolls down my face. I open my eyes again, and find myself getting lost in Austin's dark brown eyes. He strokes my cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Its okay. You dont have to say anything. I already know what you'd say if you could."

My lip quivers. More tears fight to escape, and they fail. Austin kisses the top of my head.

"Sleep. You need it." he says.

I nod and close my eyes once again, and the darkness exvelopes me into sleep.

More like a demented Wonderland.

* * *

Austin's POV

I wake up around 3AM when I feel Ally tossing and turning. Ally starts to murmur things in her sleep. Then talking. Then yelling. I grab her shoulder and shake her.

"Ally. Wake up."

She wakes up, screaming and crying, flainling her arms. I grab her and look her in the eye.

"Ally. It's me. You were just dreaming."

Ally looks at me, realizing that its me. She breaks down in tears, and I lift her onto my lap. Once again, cradling her like a child.

Several doctors run into the room.

"Get the syringe."

"Check her breathing!"

"Look at her heart rate!"

The doctors all dart at Ally. I set her down and stand up.

"Stop it! Stop it! Nothing's wrong! She just had a nightmare, but if you keep crowding around her, she's going to have a panic attack." I say. I sit back down and wrap Ally into my arms again. She continues to sob.

The doectors stay for about two more minutes just to be sure, then exit the room.

I continue to rock Ally.

"Sshhh, it'll be okay." I say, "It'll be okay."

**Alright, there's only one thing that you guys need to guess, and its pretty simple.**

**1.) Is Austin right? ****_Will _****everything be okay?**

**I saw the preview for the new Austin and Ally, and I am very confused, its not at all what the wiki website said it would be. I guess I'll know on Tuesday when I look it up on youtube.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi every one!**

**So, I was confused yesterday because I was getting "Partners and Parachutes" confused with "Couples and Careers". I am no longer confused.**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Is Austin right? ****_Will _****everything be okay?**

Austin's POV

"Ally," I whisper, "wake up, hun."

Ally blinks a few times.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but the doctors gotta check you out one last time bedfore we go." I say.

Ally nods and sits up. A doctor stands in the doorway. While the doctor works with Ally, I go into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I come out, the doctor is finishing with Ally.

"Well, Allyson, all you have is a few cuts and bruises. Oh, I think I see a black eye forming. No worry, it'll be gone in a few days." The doctor says.

Ally nods. The doctor hands her a jar, "These are sleeping pills. Take one every night. They should help with those nightmares."

Ally nods.

My mom walks in, "Hey kids! Oh, hi Doctor. How is she?"

"Nothing too bad. In the very, very back of her mouth, a few teeth, possibly molars, were knocked out. She has a black eye forming undr her right eye, but othr than that, its just cuts and bruises." The doctor turns to Ally. "You're a very lucky girl, Allyson, and Im so sorry this happend to you." he says.

Ally nods.

"And you should be able to take off that cast in about two months."

My eyes widen. "Cast?"

The doctor turns to me. "Oh, yes. Allyson has a broken arm. You must not have noticed it because of the jacket she's wearing." The doctor turns back to Allly and hands her a bag. "Here are your clothes, you're free to go." he says.

Ally nods, taking the bag. Teh doctor leaves, and Ally goes into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

I sit on the edge of he bed, and Mom sits in the chair next to it.

"How is she?" Mom asks.

"Not nearly as well as the doctor made her sound," I say, "Seh still wont talk, and I dont know why. She woke up in the middle of the night, screamnig bloody murder from a nightmare she had..." I trail off, "Mom, I dont know what to do. I love Ally, with all of my heart and soul, and all I want is for her to be okay again."

"I know, Austin, but these things take time. It could be days, months, even years before Ally speaks again. She may have nightmares every night for all we know. We just have to give her time."

I sigh. "*sigh* I know."

Ally walks out of the bathroom, and I notice that she looks...different. The night before, she'd taken out her braid, and woke up with a bit of a bedhead. Now that her hair is brushed, its naturally straight, which I never knew. She's also wearing her glasses, whick I knew she had, but have never seen her wear. She doesnt have makeup on, so the freckles on her face are visible.

Ally is wearing her clothes from yesterday. She'd had simple skinny jeans, black boots-Oh, what do girls call those um...uggs! That's it!-and I white shirt that looks kind of like a tank top-there's another name that girls have for that too, um...Oh! A cami. A white cami...What? Im a guy. Im pretty proud of the fact that I know these things. Then, seh still has my red jacket on, zipped all the way up.

I walk over to Ally and she-once again, slowly and hesetantly-grabs my hand. I kiss the top of her head. "You look cute. I should give you my jackets more often." I say.

"Come on, kids. Let's go home." My mom says.

We walk out of the room without looking back.

The elevator ride down is silent except for the corny elevator music. Teh elevator door open and we walk out. We're about to walk out of the main doors, when we see them.

Papparazzi.

And news cameras.

Everywhere.

"Just keep going." I say.

Ally pulls up the hood of the jacket. She nods. We walk out of the hospital and into the blinding light of the cameras.

Or, maybe it's the sun.

We walk straight ahead to the cameras flash and microphones are shoved in our faces. Tears roll down Ally's face, which make me pull her closer to me.

Ally and I get in the backseat while my Mom drives. Papparazzi and news cameras surround the car. Ally looks at me. As I expected, she doesnt say anything. But then, Ally doest something, that no one expects. First, she rolls down the windo.

"Ally, what are you doing?" I ask.

Ally doesnt respond-of course. She raises her hand in fron of the open widnow so that everyone can see it. Then, she raises a single finger, making everyone gasp. Holy Crap! Ally just flipped off the papparazzi! I try not to laugh, and my mom's eyes widen. The cameras flash. Ally rolls teh window back up, and sits back in her seat like nothing happend.

Mom and I shrug it off too, but I cant help but feel a bit of pride in my girlfriend.

"Ally, we're going to stop by your place first so you can pack, okay?" My mom asks.

Ally nods.

I feel a small pang of sadness go through me. I wish I could hear Ally's voice. For all I know, I may never hear Ally's voice again.

The car pulls up to Ally's house and we get out. Ally gets the spare key out from inside teh mailbox, and opens the door.

"I'd say pack about two weeks of clothes,"Mom says,"we'll come back if you need more."

Though I dont want to admit it, I have a feeling that we'll have to come back.

Ally nods and walks upstairs.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "So, now what?" I ask.

"We let her heal at her own pace. But just know, that that could take a while."

"What about school? We go back in a month and a half. How is she going to survive being a Junior in Highschool if she isnt speaking?"

"Who knows? She may be talking again by then, she may even be home by then."

"I doubt that. Before all this, she told me all about the unspeakable things that Riley has done to her. And he did all of those same unspeakable things to her yesterday, I guarentee it. Unless a miracle happens, Ally will _never _speak again." I say, "You know what I saw when I found her upstairs yesterday?" I ask, "She was huddled in a corner, clothes scattered everywhere, and she was in nothing but her underwear."

"You saw Ally in her underwear?!"

"No, she covered herself with a blanket and-wait, you're missing the point!" I exclaim. I put a hand over my mouth, hoping Ally didnt hear me from upstairs.

"Riley has done, horrible, brutal things to her and Lester is a suspect." I say.

"Lester will be found innocent." Mom says.

"And even if he is, Ally might have those nightmares for the rest of her life. Those memories, flashing before her eyes, again and again and again, every time she closes her eyes!" I exclaim, "Mom, I know Ally. I probably know her better than Trish knows her-and that's saying something. " I say. "This, has crushed Ally. In everyway shape and form. I can see it in her eyes. Whenever she thinks of what happend, her eyes go completley still. Its like she's a statue...and. Its. All. The. Time. Its almost like, the only time her eyes move, is either when someone snaps her out of her daymares, or her eyes will move under her eyelids when she's 'dreaming'. Other than that, her eyes are still, and she's off in space, remembering what happend...I suppose it's a good thing that Im facing it now. Ally is never. Going. To be. The same."

"Now, You dont know that. Even if this changes her, its not like she'll never talk again, its just going to take time."

"No. No its not. Ally is a soft, sensitive girl. I think this is the stongest I've ever seen her be. But even though she is using all of her stength to go on, she will never...speak again." I say.

There's a long pause. I dont want my mom to see my cry. So I walk out of Ally's house, and go back into the car. I sit in the backseat, curl my knees to my chest, and let tears come out of my eyes.

Ally's POV

I heard every word.

I walk out, with a duffle bag in my hand. I know that it doesnt sound like much, but Im small. I can probably fit all of my wardrobe in the palm of my hand.

Mimi looks up when she sees me. I dont see Austin, because he walked out of the house.

I fight tears, and Mimi sees this.

"You heard that, huh?"

I nod.

"Dont worry. Im sure he's just speaking out of anger." she says, "Listen, this is NOT your fault. He's just upset. But he will ALWAYS be there for you, whether you know it or not. Whether _he _knows it or not. He will...and, about the whole, not talking thing...its okay. We understand."

I nod. We walk out of the house. I take the key, lock the door, and put the key back in the mailbox.

Austin's POV

Ally and Mom come back out. I quickly wipe my tears and look out my window. Ally and Mom get back in the car, and we drive home.

"I have to go to work, so Im just going to drop you kids off and then I have to go." Mom says.

"I thought today was your day off." I say.

"Normally, it is, but I took off yesterday when the police called. Plus, when you own Miami's top matress store, you dont have much time for a break." Mom says.

The rest of the car ride is silent.

I dont look at her, but I can feel Ally staring at me. I look into the review mirror and see her looking at me. Tears in her eyes. And when I see that, I know,

She heard what I said.

Every word.

**Hi everyone!**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) Who is right? Austin or Mimi? Will Ally really not talk again, or was Austin just speaking out of anger?**

**2.) Do you think that Ally is mad for what Austin said, or is she just disappointed?**

**3.) Will Riley or Lester be guilty in the trial?**

**4.) This last one is simple. What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Im SO sorry that I havent been updating but I am today! So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Who is right? Austin or Mimi? Will Ally really not talk again, or was Austin just speaking out of anger?**

**2.) Do you think that Ally is mad for what Austin said, or is she just disappointed?**

**3.) Will Riely or Lester be guilty in the trial?**

**4.) This next one is simple. What will happen next?**

Ally's POV

We pull up to the house.

"Now, Austin, make Ally feel good, and that does NOT mean getting into bed with her." Mimi says.

I feel my face go bright red.

"Mom, come on, you know me better than that." Austin says.

"Alright, fine, sorry." Mimi says.

Austin and I get out of the car and walk inside. Im really tired. I barley got any sleep last night.

"Here, Sweety, let me take that." Austin says, taking my duffle bag," Why dont you go shower while I make us breakfast. Pancakes and pickles sound good?"

Normally, I would give Austin a weird look if he suggested such an odd combonation, but this time, I only nod.

* * *

After we ate breakfast-an interesting one at that-we sit on the couch and watch TV.

"I honestly dont care what we watch. Anything sound good to you?" Austin asks, handing me the remote.

I shrug, but take the remote. I flip through channels one by one. I hear and see things such as,

"TOUCHDOWN!"

I press the button that changes the channel.

"Add salt, pepper, and any other spices-"

Press the button.

Then, I flip to a news station. A dark skinned woman with bright green eyes and curly black hair stands, talking into a microphone. She's wearing a teal-blue summer dress. A picture of _me _appears on the screen.

"And in other news, yesterday morning, Riley Dawson, and Lester Dawson, uncle and father of singer/songwriter, Ally Dawson, were arrested yesterday for beating and almost raping Ally Dawson. Only one of these men commited the crime, but we havae yet to know who it was, because Ally is refusing to speak. To anyone, that is."

"Als, maybe we shouldnt watch this." Austin says.

I dont listen.

"Police say that Ally may not be speaking because she is tramatized. After the attack, police arrested both men, and escorted Ally to the nearest hospital. Once there, her boyfriend, 16 year old, Austin Moon, was at her side the whol time. Then, earlier this morning, when Ally was released from the hospital, our cameras were there. Also the cameras of papparazzi, and other news stations. Ally appeared tobe wearing her boyfriend's jacket, and had the hood pulled over her head."

We then see a clip of the events that happend earlier this morning, but the woman's voice is still heard.

"At first, nothing much happend. Since Ally's father was arrested, and her mother is overseas, Ally will be staying with Austin and his mother. Austin's father is out of the picture, since he was sent to prison last week, under the fault of child abuse towards Austin. Anyways, they all got in their car and our cameras surrounded them. Even though she isnt speaking, it appears that Ally, had had enough. She rolled down her window in the car, and gave her middle finger to the cameras."

The clip shows Ally in hte car, and her hand is blurred out. The clip ends and the dark skinned woman appears on the screen again.

"Riley and Lester Dawson will be given a trial, to decide who is guilty for the assalt on Ally Dawson. A date for this trial, is still being determined. In the mean time, what downs this mean for musician, Austin Moon? Ally Dawson is his partner and girlfriend, and according to a recent inter view with 'Cheetah Beat Magazine', Austin said-and I quote- 'I would do anythong for Ally. If something happend to her, I would be at her side the whole time, even if it meant giving up my music to be with her. Because I know she would do the same for me'. Well, that may just be the case here. But, we never know. Will have moer on this story as it develops, Im Nicole Wilson, reporting for 'entertainMEtonight'."

Austin takes the remote from me and shuts off the TV.

Austin's POV

I take the remote from her and shut off the TV.

Tears start to fall from Ally's eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head no.

I lift Ally onto m lap. She wraps her arms around me next and lays her head on my shoulder. I lay a hand on her cheed.

"My God, you're burning up." I say. She's so stressed. "You need to rest, do you hear me? You barley go any sleep at the hospital last night. This whole week has been full of panic and nightmares."

Ally nods.

"I know what will make you feel better." I say.

I sing.

_When you're all alone_

_Drownin' alone_

_And you need a rope that_

_Can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna fade_

_And you need a way to feel_

_Strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_'Cause someone's gonna be there_

_When you dont_

_When you dont_

_If you wanna cry_

_I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh_

_I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb_

_I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run_

_I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend_

_Doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

I look at Ally and she is fast asleep. Well, I _did_ say seh should get some rest. I slowly pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs into my room. Despite how big my house is, we dont have a guest room. But I dont mine. I'll sleep on the couch tonight if I have to.

When I reach my room, I gently lay Ally on my bed. I slowly remove her glasses from her face and lay them on the nightstand next to the bed. I kneel down and kiss her cheek. Then I walk out of my room to shower.

* * *

Ally's POV

When I awake, everything is blurry and I dont reconize my surroundings. I squint, and can vagley see my glasses on the nightstand. I grab tehm and put them on. I sit up and blink a few times.

The door opens slowly. Austin slowly walks in, hair wet, and shitless. "Hey, you're awake!" he says.

I nod, I can feel myself blushing.

"What? Like watcha see?" Austin asks, flexing his muscles.

I feel myself go red.

Austin smiles. "There's the Ally Dawson blush that I havent see in almost two weeks. I've missed that."

I nod, feeling my face return to normal hue.

Austin walks over to his closet, pulls out a pink **(Yes, pink)** v-neck and puts it on. He then walks over and sits on the but next to me. I-slowly and hesetantly, as usual-intertwine my fingers with Austin's.

"You may not know it, but you _are _getting better." He says, "I mean, think about it. When you woke up just now, you didnt wake in a screaming fit caused by Riley filled nightmares."

I nod.

"Im not making your life _worse _am I?"

A allow a small-very small at that-smile to curl across my face. I shake my head no.

"Good," Austin says,"There's a smile!" he says, "See? You a_re _getting better. But dont worry. I totally get it if it takes you a while. If it takes you the rest of forever, I'll understand."

I nod. Though considering what he said about me, just a while ago, when we were at my house, I have a hard time believeing him.

Austin's phone buzzes.

Austin's POV

My phone buzzes. Trish.

_Austin/__Trish_

_Hello?_

_Austin?! It's Trish!_

_I know. I have caller ID._

_We saw what happend on the news!_

_We? Who's we?_

_Dez is with me._

_Why?_

_I got a job at 5K._

_At what?_

_5K. Kevin's Krazy Kotton Kany Kart._

_Oohhhh..._

_Yeah, but then I got fired._

_What for?_

_Shoving cotton candy down Dez's pants._

_Ah._

_Now I work at Peter's Pickle Pops._

_Pickle Pops?_

_Deep fried pickles on a stick. Sound like something Ally would like?_

_Maybe. But she isnt really talking._

_I know. Dez and I were watching "Nancy Normons Channel Nine News", and they said she's gone mute! Is that true?_

_If you'd want to put a label on it, that's probably what I'd call it._

_Where are you guys?_

_My place._

_Okay. We're on our way...and Im bringin' pickle pops._

_'Kay. See you in a few._

I hang up my phone. "Trish and Dez are coming over...and are bringing picle pops."

Ally nods.

Ally and I stand from the bed and walk downstairs. OUt the window, We see Trish's bright pink prius cnvertalbe pull up in the driveway. Trish must've called me while driving. I open the door to greet them.

"Hey guys." I say.

They ignore me.

"That is the LAST time I will EVER let you drive my car." Trish says.

"But it was only the first time!", Dez moans, "And besides, I though you said you wanted to get there fast."

"Yeah, but not _that _fast! You could've killed us!"

"Hey! Just because my lisence got revoked, doesnt mean Im a bad driver."

Trish's eyes widen. "You got your driver's lisence taken away?! I think that should be the last time _anyone _should _ever _let you drive _any _vehichle."

"My driver's lisence was not 'taken away', it was 'revoked'." Dez says.

"Like I said. Last time you're ever driving my car." Trish says. She turns to me and Ally," Hey Guys!"

"Hey." I say, letting them in.

"Hey Ally, you look different." Dez says.

"Because she has no make up, straight hair, and glasses?" Trish asks.

"No, that's not it." Dez says.

Except that's exactly it.

Trish rolls her eyes. She has a stirofoam to-go box, which probably has the pickle pops. She sits on the couch next to Ally, Dez and I join her.

"Hi Ally," Trish says, "how ya feelin'?"

Ally shrugs her shoulders.

Trish opens the to-go box in her lap. "Pickle pop?"

Ally thinks about it for a second, then nods.

For a while, we just watch movies and eat pickle pops.

After about an hour, Dez jumpes up.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he exclaims, "Ally looks differnet, because she's go no makeup, her hair is straight, and she's wearing glasses!"

Trish face-palms herself.

"Dez, that's like, _exactly_ what Trish said." I say.

"Ohhhh, I dont think so." Dez says.

* * *

It's getting late. Mom got home from work about half an hour ago. Trish and Dez went home.

Ally and Iare watching TV in the living room. Ally has her head on my shoulder, and I have and arm around her.

Mom walks in. She looks at me and Ally, "Awww..." she says.

I look at Ally, realizing that she'd fallen asleep on my yet again. I smile. "Yeah. She does this all the time."

"That's sweet." Mom says. She sits on the couch next to me. "She trusts you. You know that right?"

"Yeah," I say,"I do."

"Now, Im sure that every mother says this to her son, but our situation is entirely different." she says, "You need to always be faithful to her, always be her knight in shinging arour, and most importantly, always trust her as much as she trusts you."

I nod, "I know", I say, "Between you and me, I think I may want to try and stop music so that I can be with her. Not give it up completley, just...take a break."

"And are you prepared for that? The impact that this is going to have on your life?"

I nod. "I am."

"Okay, well, it's your decision."

I nod.

"Well, Im going to bed. Dont stay up too late. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." I say.

Mom walks upstairs. I hear her bedroom door open, then close.

I sigh. I pick Ally up bridal style and carry her upstairs just like I did earlier today. I go into my room and lay Ally on my bed. I turn to walk away-to sleep on the couch because Im nice like that-when I feel Ally grip my hand. I turn bad around and see a wide awake Ally.

As I figured, she doesnt say anything-though I dont want to, I think Im getting used to the silent Ally.

So, she remains silent, but her face has all the signs of, "Please dont go."

"Relax. Im just turning off the light." I fib.

Ally nods and lays back on the bed. I turn off the light, then walk back to the bed and lay next to Ally. She scooteches next to me. I smile. I begin to hum a melody, that Im just making up as I go along. We are asleep in minutes.

**Okay! I'd say that was a pretty good chapter.**

**Things to guess,**

**1.) When do you think the trial will be? (Im not looking for exact dates, just close up, or far away.)**

**2.) Do you agree with Mimi's words, and do you believe that Austin will do as she told him?**

**3.) Will Austin really "Take a break" from music?**

**REVIEW! **

**I'll update more in a little while.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey** everyone! Im sorry that its been such a long wait, but Im here now! **

**So, last chapter I had you guess,**

**1.) When do you think the trial will be? (I wasnt looking for dates just near or far.)**

**2.) Do yu agree with Mimi's words, and do you believe that Austin will do as she told him?**

**3.) Will Austin really "Take a break" from music?**

Austin's POV

"I completley understand why you're saying this Austin, but are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy Starr asks.

"Yes, sir. Ally needs me. I love her, more than life, but I also really love music too...this was a really hard decision for me to make, but Im sticking with the one I've made."

"Alright. But Austin, you really are talented. Take my card, and when things get better, give me a call so that you and I can get things back on track. I still think that you could have a very good future ahead of you." Jimmy says, giving me his card.

"Thankyou, Mr. Starr, for understanding."

"Its no problem. I remember when Kira saw what happend on the news, she started crying. She and Ally had been pretty good friends."

I nod. "How is Kira?" I ask.

"Good. Good." Jimmy says.

There's a small silence.

My phone buzzes. Its a text from my Mom.

_Are you almost finished?_

This scares me.

_What happend? _I reply.

"Um...that's my Mom. I'd better go. Thanks again Mr. Starr." I say.

"No problem, Austin." Jimmy says.

My mom texts me back.

_She's upstairs. In sweats. Wearing the red jacket you gave her with the hood pulled over her head, and listening to her headphones. I asked her if she was okay and she didnt respond. She hasnt eaten. Im worried that she may know whats going on._

I shake my head, even though my mom cant see it.

_She doesnt know. There's no way she could know. Dont worry. Im on my way._ I reply.

I dont want Ally to know what I've done, and so far, this is the first secret that I've kept from anyone, that my mom was accually somewhat okay with me keeping. I dont want Ally to know what I've done. It will crush her.

* * *

Ally's POV

_"Just remember this, Baby girl. I know where you live, so if you dont do what I say, blondie gets it."_

Austin's POV

I walk upstairs and see that Ally has fallen asleep on the bed. Im glad she's resting. She needs it.

Im about to walk about, when i see her tossing and turning.

"Ally?"

She continues to toss and turn.

Uh oh.

I walk up to her, grab her sholder and shake her awake.

"AH!" she exclaims.

"Ally. Ally, its me. Im right here." I say, wrapping her in my arms. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about.

Ally's POV

His words replay over and over in my head.

_"Just remember this, Baby girl. I know where you live, so if you dont do what I say, blondie gets it."_

But Austin is here. I know, because Im in his arms. Im literally shaking with fear.

Austin backs away and looks me in the eye. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head yes, lying.

Austin looks at me like he knows Im lying, which he most likely does, but he lets it slide.

* * *

The next morning, Austin's POV

Ally and I wake up around the same time. I kiss Ally's head. "Morning, Sunshine."

We get dressed-in seperate rooms, of course-and then go downstairs. We see my Mom, very interested in what she's watching on TV."Oh, kids! You're just in time. They're talking about you, Austin."

Ally and i sit on the couch and look at the TV. The news is on. The _afternoon _news. Ally and I had _really _slept in.

I wonder if this is about what I'd talked to Jimmy about the other day. I suppose Im about to find out.

On the TV, is the same brunette reporter for "entertainMEtonght." She speaks.

"And now, Austin Moon, international popstar, has announced that he is stepping down from the mic." The reporter says.

Ally turns and looks at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ever since Austin's girlfriend, Ally Dawson, was attacked last week, Austin has been at her side, and apparnetly, at her side he will remain. Austin wants to be with Ally until after she in cured of her minor injuries, until after the trial-which the date is still undetermined for-but most of all, until after is healed _mentally_ as well. Ally Dawson has still not said a single word to anyone, not even Austin, since he assalt. Austin apparently wishes to stay at his girlfriend's side for as long as he can. However, Austin has siad thathe is not quitting his career, but quote on quote 'taking a break'. We'll have more on this story, as it develops."

I finally get the guts to look at Ally. She's been looking at me in shock for a while, with tears streeming down her face, and anger in her eyes.

"Ally I..." I start.

Ally looks away from me and stands up. I stand and take her hand in mine.

"Ally please-", I start, but Ally cuts me off by ripping her hand out of mine and walks towards the door.

"Let me explain!" I say.

Ally shakes her head. She slips on her flat flipt-flops and she walks out the door.

I turn to my mom. The words, _what just happned?_ are written on my forehead.

"Austin," Mimi starts, "now would be a good time for the knight in shining armour to go rescue the princess."

I nod. I slip on my shoes and walk out of the house. Ally is no where in sight. I start to walk. I know that Ally wont answer if I call her, so I try texting.

_Als, Im sorry. I really am. Where r u?_

I keep walking. No answer. I keep walking until my feet hurt. It's been about an hour! Finally, I sit down by the big oak tree in the park. I lean my head against it and close my eyes, letting my childhood memories flood my mind. I remember how Dez and I used to come to this park as kids. We'd climb to the top of the trees and pretend that we were touching the top of the world-

*Thump*

My eyes flicker open. I look over and see that there is a shoe about three feet next to me. A silver, flat, flip-flop.

*Thump*

"AH!" Another shoe lands right next to me, maknig my jump. I look at the shoe. It is identical to the other one.

_Bzzzzzz_

My phone vibrates. I look at my phone and see something I never thought I'd see again.

_1 New Text Message From: Ally_

My eyes widen. I press the message.

It simply says,

_Look up_.

Im confused, but I do as told. I smile at what I see.

Ally.

In a tree.

Ally looks down from the branch she's sitting on, and gives a small wave to me.

My jaw drops.

How the...

When did...

What?

Ally sees my confusion, and motions for me to climb up as well.

Im still confused, but I stand. I find the lowest branch on the tree, which is just above my head. How short, little Ally managed to reach it when she was only in flats, I will never know. I pull myself up on the first branch, and the rest from there is pretty easy.

I reach Ally's branch and sits next to her.

"Since when do _you _climb trees?" I ask.

Ally shrugs.

"How did you even get up here? You have a broken arm!"

Ally shrugs. She turns her head away, and I suddenly remember why Im here.

"Ally," I ask, "are you mad?"

Ally shrugs. She looks at me, with guilt in her eyes.

"Why do you look guilty?" I ask, "Is it because of what was on the news?"

Ally nods.

"Why? Do you feel like its your fault?"

Ally nods.

I wrap and arm around her.

"Dont be. I dont regret the choice I've made. And besides, this isnt the first time I've been willing to risk everything for you.", I say, "Remember when we were fifteen, at Trish's party and we thought that Amilio guy owned night clubs? I was _happy _to give up a _national tour,_ just so I could dance wiht you. And I still would be happy to. Then, when 'Miami H8er girl', Tilly Thomson, ws posting embarrassing stuff about me, I was willing to let her keep posting those things, and ruin my career, just so I wouldnt have to see you scared. Then, when wer first met Megan. I was willing to give up my first magazine cover, and let Megan write a bad review about me, just so that I wouldnt have to see you so scared about bungee jumpong. I even told you that day that you mean more to me than my career."

**(In order that they were mentioned, in the episodes, "Clubowners & Quincenetas" , "Bloggers & Butterflies" , and "Magazines & Made up stuff" )**

Ally nods.

"Look, dont geel guilty, okay? I dont regret my decision."

Ally shakes her head and turns away again.

"Alright, " I say, "I'll make you a deal."

Ally slowly turns her head back to me.

"I will take my cellphone, call Jimmy Starr, and resume my work with him, when you can look me in the eye, and tell me you dont need me."

Ally's eyes widen.

"Now, when I say that, I dont mean, the break up type 'I dont need you', but...that you dont need me by your side every second. That you dont need to be told your nightmares arent real. That you dont need me to rock you and sing to you everynight. When _I _dont feel like I _need _to keep an eye on you, every second, of everyday, because Im afraid that you might kill yourself if I dont!"

Ally's POV

I have to say, Im a bit taken back.

But its true.

"When you..can look me in the eye, and say the words, '_Austn Moon, I dont need you anymore'_ then, and only then, will I ask for my job back." Austin says.

I sigh, then nod.

"C'mon, let's get back on the ground." Austin says.

I nod.

We climb down, Austin being careful (for once) and me, rasing down like its the easiest thing in the world. But we both hit the ground at the same time. I land on my feet. Austin lands on his fett...then his knees...then his hands.

I roll me eyes. I pick my shoes up from the ground and put them back on my feet.

Austin stands, then gets an idea look on his face. His _good _idea look.

He removes a pocket knife from his pocket.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What? It's from my brother, and it's just incase. I never leave home without it." Austin says.

Austin walks up to the tree, takes his knife and carves,

_A & A Forever _inside of a heart with a bow and arrow going through it.

It takes him a while, and when he finishes, his phone rings.

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

Austin answers it.

"Hello?" he asks.

I watch Austin. His eyes widen.

"We're on our way." he says, hanging up the phone.

He grabs my hand and pulls me alond as he runs.

"C'mon! Hurry!" he exclaims.

I pick up my pace.

**Alright! So, guesses for this chapter.**

**1.) How will Austin quiting his career going to affect his and Ally's relationship?**

**2.) Who called, and why do they need to get home so quickly?**

**Im not making any promises here, but we're supposed to be hit with a huge snowstorm tonight, so if I get no school tomorrow, it'll be update update update! Again, Im not making any promises, but we never know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! There is a huge snow storm coming to Indiana, where I live! So there is no school today, which means, I get to update! Yay!**

**I am SO excited for "Partners & Parachutes!" but I do NOT want to have to wait until the 17th! I have a cheerleading competition that day and most likely wont be able to see it :( Unless...I look it up on youtube before it airs. Hm...**

**Oh and in I think it was chapter 5, I used a song, I dont own "You can come to me" by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. And, last chapter I used a song for Austin's ringtone, I dont own "Double Take" by Ross Lynch.**

**Okay so, last chapter I had you guess,**

**1.) How will Ausitn quiting his career effect his and Ally's relationship? (This was a trick question! So far, only one of you got the right answer. Austin isnt quiting his career, he's putting it on hold!)**

**2.) Who called, and why do they need Austin and Ally to get home so quickly?**

**We shall find out. **

**I own nothing. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Ally and I walk into my house, panting, and out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, kids! When I said get here quickly, I didnt mean run so fast that you kill yourselves!" Mom exclaims, "*sigh* I'll get you some water. Can I get you anything, Ms. Williams?" hse asks the woman sitting next to her.

"Oh, no thankyou Ms. Moon, and please, call me Ezra."

"Alright, and please, call me Mimi." Mom says, walking into the kitchen.

The woman only appears to be about 32. Ally's eyes widen when she sees her. I however, have no idea what's going on. Ezra Williams. Why does that name sound familiar?

Mom walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and hands them to me and Ally. She motions for us to sit down and we do.

Ezra looks like a buisness person, that's for sure. She wore a gray pants-suit, and black glasses. But what kind of stuck out, is that her curly brown hair was down,-normally women who dressed like her would hair their hair in a tight bun-and she had black heels on that look like they would cause excrushiating pain to your feet. She looks at us with piercing green eyes.

"Ezra, this is my son, Austin." Mom says.

"Hi, Austin. It's great to meet you." Ezra says.

"Thanks. You too..." i say, still not really sure what's going on.

"Austin, this is Ally's lawyer, Ezra Williams." Mom says.

That's why that name sounds familiar!

"Yes. Im here to talk about the trial." Ezra says.

"Do you know when its going to be yet?" I ask.

"Yes, but will you be willing to continue having Ally with you until then? The trial isnt going to be for another few months." Ezra says.

"Of course!" Mom says. This makes me smile. "We'll keep Ally with us for as long as it takes. When is the trial."

"January 2nd." Ezra says.

"Alright. No problem." Mom says, in full confidence.

A wave of relief goes through me.

"Okay, now Ally," Ezra says, "Look, dont worry. Let me do all the talking."

Ally nods.

"I've been with you since the begining. I was with you the last tiem this happend to you. Last time, the trial took two days. The first day, you broke donw in front of everyone. The second day, you couldnt even come. Now, you arnet even speaking." Ezra says, "Sweetie, I know its hard, so, if you dont want to, you dont have to come to the trial. We have other wittnesses from the other stores in Mall of Miami. Everything will be okay if you decide not to come. I'll still be there for your dad." She says, "So, will you be attending the trial, Ally?"

**(For the record, I dont know if they'd really give you the option of coming to court when you're the victim in real life, but this is fanFICTION so if its not nessisarily correct, deal with it.)**

Ally thinks for a second.

Then shakes her head no.

"Alright. That's absolutley no problem." Ezra says, "Now, why dont you kids go do something furn, while Mimi and I get all the boring lawyer stuff out of the way?"

Ally nods. Seh and I stand and walk out of the house.

"Well...since you're going to be staying with us for a little while longer, why dont we stop by your place and get you some more clothes?"

Ally nods.

We get into my car and drive to Ally's house.

Ally's POV

When we get to my house, I look out the window and gaze at the place that I used to call home. Tears form in my eyes and rolls down my cheek. Austin takes my hand in his, making me look up at him.

"It's okay", he says. He slowly leans in and presses his forehead to mine, "Take all the time you need." he whispers.

I take a shaky breath. I close my eyes for a breif moment, seperating myself from the rest of the world. The blackness is all I see, and it's peaceful. It's then, when I realize that Austin is right. I _do _need him. At least, for now I do. I need him at my side, to make sure I dont kill myself. Because the blackness that is surrounding me now, is peaceful, and if this is all that death is, I'd take it in a heart beat.

But I know I cant.

I open my eyes, and once again find myself getting lost in Austin's.

I nod.

Im ready.

We step out of the car and let the fresh, Florida air hit us. I walk over to the mailbox and get the spare key. I unlcok the door and walk in. The house looks just like it did the last tiem we cme here. I squeeze Austin's hand.

"Come on." Austin says, "We dont have to be here for long if you dont wnat to be."

I nod. I pick up my feet-which at the moment, feel like they weigh a million pounds-and Austin and I walk up the-what at the moment, feels like a million-stairs to my rom.

I open the door to my blue and green room.

"Oh, and uh...get your school stuff too." Austin says.

I nod. I'd gotten my school supplies the day after school had gotten out-tipical me at the time-so I was plenty prepared.

Austin sits on the edge of my bed and watches me as I manage to pack my entire wardorbe in a medium sized duffle bag. Then again, I _am _fairly tiny, and even though I havent really been acting like myself latley, Im very thurough with the way I fold clothing.

When I finish, I stand and look around the room. When tears start comming from my eyes again, Austin stands up.

"Come here." he says.

I walk up to him and he folds me into his arms.

"Dont worry. I'll be with you as long as it takes. Even after you're better, I'll be with you forever. I promise I will. We'll stay together and grow old together and die together. I will be with you forever." Austin confirms.

Ausint looks out the window. "Remember when we first started going out? And that time I came over and started singing to you outside your window?" Austin chuckles.

I nod. That was a good day.

* * *

Flashback, no one's POV

_Ally sat on her bed, writing in her book. It was aroudn 8:30 at night, and her dad was in Denver for a buisness trip. Austin and Ally had only been together for about two weeks. Speaking of which Ally got a text from Austin._

Austin/ Ally

Hey!

Hi!

What's up?

Nm. U?

Look out your window.

Why?

Just do it.

_Ally closes her book and sets her pen and book on her nightstand. She stnads from ehr bed and goes over to her window and opens it. In her yard, was Austin, with an accoustic guitar._

_"Austin? What are you doing here?"_

_"What? A guy cant surprise his beautiful girlfriend on a night like this? Plus...I though I'd say I was sorry."_

_Ally smiled. She didnt know he considered her his "girlfriend". She liked it._

_She and Austin had gotten into an argument earlier that day. What about, she couldnt remember. Probably something stupid, as usual._

_"Hang on." Ally says. She runs downstairs, slips on some shoes, and goes outside to meet Austin. Just as she opend the door, Ausint began to strum his guitar and sing._

**(I do not own "Forever" by Kiss, but its such a sweet song!)**

_**I gotta tell ya**_

_**What Im feelin' inside**_

_**I could lie to myself**_

_**But it's true**_

_**There's no denyin'**_

_**When I look in your eyes**_

_**Girl Im our of my head**_

_**Over you**_

_**I've lived so long believin'**_

_**All love is blind**_

_**But everything about you**_

_**Is tellin' me this time**_

_**It's forever**_

_**This time I know it**_

_**There's no doubt in my mind**_

_**Forever**_

_**Until my life is through**_

_**Girl I'll be lovin' you **_

_**Forever**_

_**I hear the echo **_

_**Of a promise I made**_

_**When you're strong**_

_**You can stand**_

_**On your own**_

_**But those words grow distant**_

_**As I look at your face**_

_**No I dont wanna do it alone**_

_**I never thought**_

_**I'd lay my heart on the line**_

_**But everything about you**_

_**Is tellin' me this time**_

_**It's forever**_

_**This time I know it**_

_**There's no doubt in my mind**_

_**Forever**_

_**Until my life is through**_

_**Girl I'll be lovin' you forever**_

_**Yeah**_

_**It's forever**_

_**This time I know it **_

_**There's no doubt in my mind**_

_**Forver**_

_**Until my life is through**_

_**Girl I'll be lovin' you **_

_**Forever**_

_Austin strums his guitar a couple more times, and finishes. Ally has tears in her eyes. Austin puts his guitar behind him, and Ally runs up to him and hugs him._

_"So, do you forgive me?" Austin asks._

_"Yes! Yes of course! That was amazing. _You're _amazing." Ally says._

_"Well, I wouldnt be the person I am without you." Austin says._

* * *

Present time, Ally's POV

"You know I meant that, right?" Austin asks.

I nod.

"Good." Austin says, "*sigh* C'mon. Let's go home."

I nod.

**Alright! I've got some very interesting things for you to guess this chapter.**

**1.) Austin said to Ally "You know I meant that, right?". Did Austin mean, what he said in the flashback, "I woulnt be the person I am without you" or did he mean the lyrics to the song, meaning that he'll be with Ally forever?**

**2.) What will happen at the trial.**

**3.) This wasnt in the chapter, but I want to see what you guys think. This story is called, "Going mute and Getting engaged". Now, we've got the "Going mute" part taken care of, but what about...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeyyyyy...**

**Alright, you know what you had to guess, so Im just gonna get going.**

Austin's POV

I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. It amy take a while, bit I know that Ally will get through this. I just wish I could hear her voice again. Every day seh's getting worse and worse. She'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares. Its been like that since we got back from the hospital. She just hangs her head low everyday. I wish she would talk to e. Or anyone for that matter. Im the only one who she will allow to touch her, and even with that, all she'll do is slowly and hesetantly reach for my hand and intertwine her fingers with mine. Except for when she has nightmares, then she'll want me to wrap her in my arms. I'll sing to her and she'll fall right back asleep. Im glas Im able to comfort her when seh needs it, but I wish she didnt need it. Dont get me wrong, i love having her stay here. Waking up to her beautiful face, and falling asleep with her in my arms. But its the reason _why _she's here. Her father in jail for a crime he didnt commit. It was obviously Riley, but since Ally has gone mute, no one know that. No one but me. Ally's mom has to work even harder to pay for bills, so hse's travleing more often. Again, I love Ally being here, but its the reason _why _she's here, that I cant stand.

**(In case you havent already firgured it out, that was the little blurb of the future from chapter ten of "Broken words and Broken bones".)**

I wake up, but I dont open my eyes. Today-I hope-will be a good day. Its my seventeenth birthday. Again, I've woken up, but my eyes dont open. I hear the door open, and feel someone sit on the bed next to me. The person lays a soft kiss on my forehead. Ally. I know, because I can smell her cherry scented lip gloss. I open my eyes and see Ally next to me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say.

I sit up, but then Ally stands and yanks me up.

"Woah. Eager are we?" I say, "Is this by anychance a birthday surprise?"

Ally shrugs, but in a way that I can tell something is up. She gestures to my closet, which I suppose means that I should get dressed, and she walks out of the room so I can change.

* * *

I walk downstairs.

"Oh, happy birthday, Austin!" Mom says.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Gosh, I cant believe my little prince is seventeen!"

"Mom..." I moan.

Mom rolls her eyes. "Come on. Let's go to a very special birthday breakfast!" she exclaims.

"Sounds good to me!" I say.

* * *

After about a fifteen minute drive, we arrive at Ihop. **(Which I dont own)**

"Yes!" I exclaim.

We walk in and see Trish and Dez! They're sitting at a large booth. Mom leads Ally and I to them.

"Happy Birthday, Austin!" They exclaim in unison.

"Thanks, you guys!"

We sit and start to look at the menus.

"You know, Austin, its a good thing you're my friend. I dotn think I'd get up this early for anyone except Ally." Trish says.

"And me." Dez says.

"I never said that." Trish says.

Knowing that Ally most likely wont speak when the waiter comes to take our ofer, I casually ask Ally, "So, what sounds good to you?"

Ally shrugs. She looks like she might _accually _say something when,

"Oh! Ally, why dont we get our usual, from when we were kids?" Trish says.

Ally thinks for a minute, then nods.

"When Ally and I were kids, our parents used to take us out to breakfast together every Saturday, and Ally and I would _always _order the red-velvet pancakes. So now, its like our thing."

Ally nods, finally letting a good memory fill her mind.

A waitress approaches us.

"Hi! Welcome to Ihop! Im Stephanie, and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Everyone orders coffee.

"Okay, so five coffees. Do you guys need a little more time, or are you ready to order food?" Stephanie asks.

"We'll order now," Trish says, gesturing to Ally, "She and I will have the red velvet pancakes."

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes." I confirm.

"I'll have the buttermilk pancakes" Mom says.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes, and can I have potato chips on top, and instead of syrup, can I have chicken broth?" Dez asks.

Stephanie blinks, "Im sorry, what?"

"*cough* Just go with it. *cough cough*" Trish says, slipping Stephanie a twenty.

Stephanie raises an eyebrow, but then takes the money and smiles. "Coming right up!" she says. She walks away.

* * *

After we've eaten.

"Im not saying that I _am _Batman, but you've never seen me and Batman in the same room together, now have you?" Dez asks.

"You've never seen _me_ and Batman in the same room together. How do you know _Im _not Batman?" Trish asks.

"Pfft, please. Like _you _could ever be Batman." Dez says.

I blink. "Anyway," I say, changing the subject, "thanks for coming out today, guys. This was probably the best birthday ever."

"Really?" Dez asks, almost sounding surprised, "What about when you turned ten? You had a rock climbing wall, Romanian acrobats, _and _a petting Zoo in your backyard! You invited everyone from our elementary school!"

That was when both of my parents were making a lot of money. But mattresses dont sell very well when one of the owners goes to prison.

"Well, that was good too," I say, "but Im seventeen now. And the older I get, the more I realzie that times like these, arent about he huge parties you throw, its about spending time with the ones you love. And I've done that."

"Well, we arent going to let you ahve a birthday without presents, so..." Trish starts. She hands me a small square package. I open it. There are three discs, each in their own little case.

The first one is blank.

"That first one is a copy...of...the last music video we made before you decided to take a break." Trish says.

I nod. I move toward the second disc. I give a sad smile to this. It has my picture on it.

"That's the last album you made. Comes out in a month. Thought you might want a copy." Trish says.

I nod. I move on to the third disc and my eyes widen. "Teh new Aerosmith Album?! But this doesnt come out for another two months!"

"Hey, Im still your manager, and I know other managers. Let's just say, I know how to get things."

"My turn!" Dez exclaims. "Here you go." he says, handing me an envelope.

I open the envelope and raise an eyebrow. I read the piece of paper inside of it, "A 100 dollar gift certificate to 'Chuck's Chickens', the only chicken resturaunt in Miami where you get to...slaughter your own chicken?"

Dez lays a hand on my shoulder. "You're welcome."

I blink.

"Okay well, the pancakes were on me, Ally's got her own little surprise at home," Mom starts,

"Hey, I like the sound of that."

"Austin Monica Moon."

I put my hands up in surrender, "Kidding. Kidding." I say.

"Texas plans on video chatting you tomorrow." Mom says.

Texas is my older brother.

"Really? Awesome!"

There's a pause. "And this," Mom says, pulling out a small black box, "is from your father."

"What? Oh." I say.

Mom hands me the box. "Open it."

I open the box, to reveal an old, very expensive watch. "Woah," I say, taking the watch out of the box.

"There's a story behind that watch, and a good one at that." Mom says. We all tune in and listen. "Your great-grandfather, Benjamin Jase Moon, was seventeen years old when he enlisted for the army during World War Two. He hadnt even graduated highschool yet. Supposedly, Ben's lover, Beatrice, gave Ben this watch as something to remember her by while he was fighting in Nazi Germany. Ben and Beatrice had known eachother since they were fourteen. Ben wastn doing so well in school, and Beatrice tutored him. Now, they were madly in love, and now that Ben was going to war, they would be seperated for who knows how long. The watch supposedly was Ben's good luck charm, and that's not just a super-stition. Because one day, while Ben was in Germany, he didnt wear the watch, and up until then, he'd been fighting almost a year, and hadnt been injured. Up until then, he'd worn the watch. He must have forgotten that day. Because that day, he didnt wear it, and he was shot in the leg, and nearly killed from blood loss. However, he lived. Ben was discharged from the army and sent home. Now, back in the 1940's, there werent cellphones or computers, so there wasnt any way of telling when...or if, someone you know in the army was comnig home. But, in this situation, that was okay. Because Ben was able to Give Beatirce the surprise of a life time. The day he got home from war, he gathered up all of his life savings, which in the 40's, was like fifty bucks. But that was just enough money to get Beatirce the perfect gift. Beatrice was still unaware that Ben was home. But he went up to her doorstep, knocked on ehr door, and as soon as seh answered it, right then and there, Ben got down on one knee and asked her to be his forever. He'd used that money to buy an engagement ring that, no adays, you couldnt get for a million bucks. Beatrice happily said yes to his proposal, and they were married within the year, both of them were only 18 years of age. Later in life, Benjamin gave that watch to his son, Thomas, who passed it on to _his _son, Michael, who passed it on to _his _son, Austin."

Me, Ally, Dez, and Trish all have tears in our eyes.

That story cut me deep. "Wow I...I-I dont know what to day." I say, "Wait. Why did Dad give this to _me_? Why didnt he give it to Texas?"

"Well, since you're the one that your father...hurt, he decide it'd be better to give it to you. As an apology, I guess."

I put the watch on my wrist and set it to the right time. "Wow..." is all Im able to say.

Im speechless.

* * *

Back home.

"Ally, why dont you go and get Austin's last present?" Mom asks.

Ally nods and walks upstairs.

When she comes back, she is holding a sleek, black, accoustic guitar.

"Woah." I say. Ally hands me the guitar, and I strum it a few times, "How did you get this?"

"Im gonna go out on the limb here, and say it _might _be because she runs a music store." Mom says.

"Well, yeah, but Sonic Boom hasnt been open since..."I trail off. The room goes silent for a moment. "Well, anyway, its great. Thankyou so much Ally, I love you." I say. I kiss her cheek.

**Alrighty.**

**Things to guess for this week.**

**1.) Not something to guess, but keep that World War Two watch in mind. It will come in handy around Chapter 20. That's right! We're not any where near done!**

**2.) Earlier, they said that Texas will video chat Austin. How do you think that will go?**

**Its still snowing! Who knows, maybe I'll get snowed in tomorrow too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! You know what you had to guess, I dont feel like writing it right now, so, here we go!**

The next day,Austin's POV

8AM. Im sitting on my living room couch, typing on my laptop. What am I looking for this early in he morning you ask? Therapey. All different kinds of places where Ally could maybe even get a little bit of help. She had another nightmare last night. She's asleep now. I managed to comfort her and get her back to sleep as usual, but I myself couldnt get back to sleep. Im so worried about her.

Mom walks downstairs, dressed and ready for work, "Hey, Austin. What are you doing up? This is early for you."

"I couldnt sleep. Ally had another nightmare last night."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know, if you ever need any help with her, you can always come and get me."

"Mom, dont say it like that. You make it sound like Ally's a child, and Im her baby sitter."

"You know what I mean." Mom says, "So, what are you looking at?"

"Im looking up places for Ally to go to therapey. She needs help." I say.

"And did Ally _ask _you to do this?" Mom says.

"Well...no."

Mom sighs and sits down next to me. "Austin, honey, Ally isnt even talking to you. I know you want to help her, but what makes you think she's going to talk to a therapeist if she wonte even talk to her boyfriend?"

I run a hand through my hair. As stupid as it makes me sound, that thought never occured to me. "I dont know. It was the last thing I could think of."

"Well...you go back to school in a little over three weeks. Since it appears that Ally is the most reliant on you, maybe we can arrange something with Principal Branning so that you kids have all your classes together and maybe Ally could see teh school counselour during homeroom."

"Maybe..."

Our conversation is interupted by a beeping sound coming from my laptop. The screen says,

_Video call From: TMoon1991_

"It's Texas!" I say. I press the button. On the screen, appears my 22 year old brother. He too, has bright blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Texas!" I say.

"Hi, honey." Mom says.

"Hey, Mom. 'Sup lil bro? I knew Mom would be awake, but shouldnt you be asleep for another...say, six hours?" Texas asks.

"Couldnt sleep. Nightmares." I say.

"Arent you a little old for nightmares?" Texas asks.

"Not me, you idiot. Ally. Ever since the assalt, she's been having these repetative nightmares about Riley."

"Riley is the one who attacked her, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you've heard about Ally, so I assuem you've heard about your father?" Mom asks.

Texas opens his mouth to speak, but then cuts himself off and says, "Oh, so is _this _the famous Ally, or is Austin sleeping wiht more girls than one?"

Mom's eyes widen.

"He's kidding, Mom." I say. I shoot Texas a quick death glare, then Mom and I look behind us and see Ally on the top of the stairs. "And yes, that is Ally...and yes, we sleep in the same bed, but that is _accual _sleep. Im sure what you and Sierra do is so much-"

"Austin." Mom says, sternly.

I then remember that Ally is right behind us. "Ally, come here." I say.

Ally nods and walks down. She sits next to me.

"Ally, this is my brother, Texas. He and his wife, Sierra, live in...well...Texas."

"Hey Ally! It's great to meet you, and let me jsut say, you are just as beautiful as Austin described you."

Ally blushes.

"Um, does your _wife_ know that you're flirting with my girlfriend?" I ask.

"I am not _flirting _I am simply complementing her, thankyou very much." Texas says, "And Sierra, she's out running an arrand."

"This early?" I ask.

"Son, incase you didnt remember, they have to open pretty early." Mom says.

"Oh right." I say. I turn to Ally, "Texas and his wife, Sierra run _The Blue Moon_. It's a pretty popular resturaunt in San Antonio."

"Yep. And um, back to the earlier conversation, yes, I _do _know what happend to Dad. Im SO sorry. I wish we couldve been there for you, Sierra and I both do. And then-if you dont mind me bringing it up-I heard about what happend to you, Ally, and Im so sorry that that happend to you. I remember Sierra almost started crying when we saw it on the news. She didnt have the _best _childhood in the world, she knows what you're going through."

Ally nods.

"Texas! Im home!" We hear Sierra call from the backround.

"Did you get it?" Texas asks.

"Yes!"

Get what?

"Well, go take it!" Texas says.

" 'Kay!" Sierra calls. We hear the sound of a door opening and closing.

"That was Sierra." Texas says.

"No, really?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Ally may not have known." Texas says.

Ally doesnt respond.

We hear a door open and Sierra's voice. "Okay, I have to wait two minutes and-oh! Who are you talking to?"

"Come see for yourself." Texas says.

Sierra sits down next to Texas. Her straight brown hair rest on her shoulders and her bright blue-gray eyes will pirce into your sould if you look at them long enough. "Oh My God, hi you guys!"

"Hey Sierra!" I say.

"Hi, Sweetie." Mom says.

"Hi! Oh, Austin, look how much you've grown! I dont think I've seen you since Christmas! Oh, and Happy-Late-Birthday!" Sierra says.

"Thanks."

"And Mimi! You look amazing!"

"Oh, thankyou, sweetheart!" Mom says.

"Sierra looks at Ally, "Is that who I think it is?"

Ally nods and gives a small wave.

"Hi, Ally! Oh, its so great to finally meet you. Now, I know you havent really been on the chatty train lately, so I'll only say one thing. Take care of our little brother." Sierra says.

Ally-slightly-smiles and nods.

I've always liked it when Sierra says something like that. Like just now, she refered to me as "our little brother" meaning both her and Texas, and she considers me a brother even though we arent siblings by blood.

"So," Texas says, "There are three reasons why we wanted to chat. To wish Austin a happy birthday. Happy birthday, Austin. Check! We also wanted to make sure that you all were okay considering...the circumstances. Check! And lastly, we want to tell you...some news."

"News?" Mom asks.

"What is it?" I ask.

There's a pause. "Well, you know, Sierra and I have been married for over a year, and we've decided that we want to start a-" but Texas gets cut off by Sierra's phone beeping.

"Oh! My two minutes are up! Be right back!" Sierra says, jumping up and walking away.

"We should probably wait until she comes back." Texas says. "Sierra?" he calls.

Sierra walks back and sits down next to Texas. Disappointment is plastered all over her face.

Am I missing something here?

"Oh." Texas says, disappointed as well.

But then, Sierra pulls a white stick out from behind her back and shows it to Texas. His face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"You tricked me! I thought it was negative!" Texas says.

"Well, it's not. It's positive! It's positive!" Sierra exclaims, hugging Texas.

Oh, now I see. "Positive?", I ask, "Does that mean-"

"Yes! Sierra's pregnant!" Texas says, hugging Sierra again.

"Oh, congradtulations!" Mom exclaims.

"That's so great for you guys!" I say.

"This is so great! We're gonna be parents!" Texas says, "Austin, you're gonna be an uncle! And Mom, you're gonna be a-"

"I know what Im going to be, but there's no need to make me feel old." Mom says.

"And, who knows," Sierra sings, " Maybe, if things go well with you kids in Florida, Austin's niece or nephew will be Ally's niece or nephew too."

All of our eyes widen once we realize what she's getting at.

"Or, even better, " Texas says, playing along with Sierra's act, "If things go well with them, Sierra, maybe it'll be _our _turn to be the aunt and uncle."

"Okay," Sierra says, "but _I _get to be the aunt."

"Deal."

Ally and I both go bright red.

"Oh my God, I can see you guys blushing through the screen!" Texas chuckles.

"Well, slow down a bit." Mom says, "My first baby is having a baby. I dont need to talk about my second baby getting married and having babies for quite a while."

We're then left with a long, awkward silence that is broken by Mom, "Well, I've got to get to work. Mattresses dont sell themselves."

"Yeah, we'd better go too. We've gotta open the resturaunt." Texas says.

"It was great seeing you guys again, and Ally," Sierra says, "I know what its like. Going through what you're going through. So, if you ever need some advise, or you just need another girl friend to talk to, know that Im always here."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you, Sierra." I say.

"Hey," Sierra says, "anything for my future sister-"

"Okay, seriously?" Mom says.

Everyone but Mom laughs. Even Ally manages to giggle. When I see this, my smile grows.

**Alright! That was a pretty interesting chapter, wasnt it?**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) You've met Texas and Sierra, how do you like them? **

**2.) Do you think Texas and Sierra were just messing around when they were saying all of those things about Austin and Ally, or were they serious? Maybe both?**

**3.) In the begining, you read that Austin wants to find a place for therapey for Ally. Mimi said that they may just arrange something with the school guidance counselour. What do you think they will do?**

**4.) This one is my favorite. As you read, Texas and Sierra are having a baby! Will they have a boy or a girl? Just keep in mind, that with the way Im writing, whatever Texas and Sierra have, Austin and Ally will have the opposi-I mean, will Texas and Sierra have a boy or a girl?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeyyyyy...**

**Okay, so your guesses were kind of long last chapter, but you know what you had to guess, so Im not going to write them.**

**Sorry I didnt update last night, my computer wasnt working! It was very frustrating, but its fixed today! I should be able to update more than one chapter today! Yay!**

**REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

Everyone is stressed. It's as simple as that. For teh most part, it's for different reasons, as it is today. But Im stressed, off of everyone else's stress. It's an interesting cycle.

Let me put it this way. When your mom barley makes enough money for food and bills, you'll do anything to help her. When your girlfriend cries herself to sleep, because she's afraid of what she's going to find when she gets there, you'll do anything to help her.

Allow me to explain both issues. Even before my career started, things were okay because both of my parents were working and making money for food and bills. When my career took off, I was just using my money for my own, personal gain. Now that I put my career on hold for Ally, things havent been so good. For anyone.

I've noticed that I can tell how Ally is feeling by what she is wearing on a certain day. On a good day, she'll wear jeans, a tshirt, sneakers, and she may even wear her hair down, and if not down, then a low pony-tail. On a-I guess you could say-medium day, Ally wont be willing to leave the house, but she _will _get out of bed. She'd put her hair in a high pony-tail, and she'd wear yoga pants, a tshirt, and sometimes, the red jacket I gave her. On a bad day, however, Ally will completley seperate herself from teh rest of the world. She would stay upstairs in the bedroom. She will sit on the bed iwth her knees curled up to her chest. HEr hair will be in a messy bun on top of her head. She'll wear sweats, and almost always the jacket i gave her on a bad day.

Right now, Ally and I are still in our pj's, watching TV downstairs. Mom comes downstairs, dressed and ready for work.

Ever since the video chat last week, Texas and Sierra have started sending money to help us out. It's nice of them, but pretty soon, their extra money will have to go to their baby. If my career isnt back on by then, we'll be back to square one.

"Well, Im off to work. You kids be good. Love you." Mom says.

"Love you too, Mom." I say.

Mom walks out of the house.

I turn to Ally. "Are you in a good mood today?"

Ally shrugs.

"You wanna do something today?"

Ally looks at me as if to say, _what do you have in mind?_

"Well, I need a way to make money again. Mom is really stressed and I want to help her out. However, I am _not _leaving your side. But I think I've figured out a pretty good way to do both."

Ally raises an eyebrow. I dont blame her though, my ideas are usually pretty interesting.

We get dressed. I put on a white vneck, a black leather jacket, blue sneakers, and my whistle necklace. I grab my new guitar, the one that Ally gave me for my birthday, and I put it in its case. I grab the handle and carry it donwstairs.

A few minutes later, Ally walks downstairs. Seh has her hair in a high, messy bun, she's wearing a blue tank-top, a black jacket, skinny jeans, and black heels that I can imagine would really hurt a person's feet.

"Wow. Skinny jeans _and _heels? You must be in a _really _good mood." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes.

_"And _you're rolling your eyes?" I ask, happily.

Ally shrugs.

"C'mon, let's go." I say, opening the door.

We walk to my car. I open the passenger door for Ally and she gets in. I put my guitar in the backseat, then get in the driver's side.

* * *

We arrive at the park. We get out of the car and I get my guitar out of the backseat.

Ally and I walk over to a bench and sit. I get my guitar out of teh case, tehn set teh case on teh ground with the lid open. I think Ally now realizes what Im doing.

Ally's POV

I now realize what Austin is doing.

He begins.

_I gotta tell ya _

_What Im feelin' inside_

_I could lie to myself_

_But its true_

_There's no denyin'_

_When i look in your eyes_

_Girl Im out of my head_

_Over you_

Austin looks at me the entire time he sings, not noticing the small audience forming around us.

_I've lived so long believin'_

_All love is blind_

_But everything about you_

_Is tellin' me this time _

_It's forever_

_This time I know it_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever_

_Until my life is through_

_Girl I'll keep lovin' you_

_Forever_

_I hear the echo _

_Of a promise I made_

_When you're strong _

_You can stand_

_On your own_

_But those words grow distant_

_As I look at your face_

_No I dont wanna do it alone_

_I never thought_

_I'd lay my heart on the line_

_But everything about you_

_Is tellin' me this time_

_It's Forever_

_This time I know it_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever_

_Until my life is through_

_Girl I'll keep lovin' you_

_Forever_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, I see my future_

_When I look in your eyes_

_You took your love_

_To make my heart come alive_

_'Cause I've lived so long believin'_

_All love is blind_

_But everything about you_

_Is tellin' me this time_

_It's Forever_

_This time I know it _

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever_

_Until my life is through_

_Girl I'll keep loving you _

_Forever_

_Ooohhhhhh_

_It's Forever_

_This time I know it_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever_

_Until my life is through_

_Girl I'll keep lovin' you_

_Forever_

When he he finishes, Austin looks away from me to see teh people crowded around us, applauding. Everyone knows who we are. Everyone knows what happend. They give us simpathetic smiles, adn drop money in the guitar case.

Austin's POV

I continue to sing, but I dont do any original songs. Im not _Austin Moon, international popstar _anymore. Im just simply, Austin Moon.

And I am perfectly happy with that.

**Alright, so that was kind of a short chapter, I know.**

**Okay, so, you only have one thing to guess for this chapter.**

**1.) Austin is singing at the park so that he can make money to help his mom out, while this is true, what else do you think he might use the money for?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So, last chapter I had you guess,**

**1.) Austin is singing at teh park so that he can make money to help his mom out, white this is true, what else do you think he might use teh money for?**

**This is an ****_IMPORTANT _****Chapter!**

Austin's POV

I wake up. Alone. I blink a few times, letting the sun hit my face. I stand from my bed and walk downstairs. The living room is empty. I go into the kitchen. Also empty. I pour myself a cup of coffee when I hear a voice outside. I take my coffee and walk out teh back door, and see Mom and Ally, each drinking coffee as well.

"Oh! Morning Austin." Mom chimes, "Ally and I were just talking."

My eyes widen, "Talking?"

"Well, I was talking. About you, accually. Ally was listening."

"Oh. Oh Dear God, what did you tell her?" I ask.

Mom laughs. "Nothing too important. Oh Gosh, look at the time, I've gotta get ready for work." Mom says, she walks towards the door, then pauses, "She knows about the skinny dipping incident."

"MOM!"

"And that you were with Shelby."

"MOM!"

Mom walks in the house. I turn around and see Ally smiling. I feel my face go red.

"Hheeeyyyy..."

Ally blinks.

"For the record, I was fourteen, I was stupid, and...she made me do it!" I say.

Ally raises an eyebrow.

"But then we got caught, and I dont think I ever saw shelby again after that...which I am TOTALLY okay with, by the way.

Ally nods.

"She didnt...She didnt uh...She didnt tell you _how _we got caught skinny dipping, did she?"

Ally bites her bottom lip.

"Oh...she _did_ tell you," I say, mortified, "I didnt see the jellyfish!"

Ally nods.

"Mom didnt tell you _where _I got stung, did she?"

There's a long pause. You can accually _feel _the awkward.

"Oh Dear God, she told you where I got stung!"

Ally nods.

"Well, im glad my humiliation amuses you." I say.

Ally nods.

"Hey, for the record, that's like the only secret I've kept from you since my dad, okay? From now on, no more secrets."

Ally nods, unsurely.

"That doesnt mean that you...you know...have to talk, just...when you're ready...no more secrets."

Ally nods, almost looking relieved.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I ask.

Ally shrugs.

"We've only got about two weeks of summer left. We have to enjoy them while they last."

Ally nods.

Then, I get an idea, and a pretty good one at that. "Tell you what. Today, let's take a break from singing at the park, and just relax, Then tonight, I'll take you out for something totally romantic."

Ally raises an eyebrow.

"And by romantic, I mean your version of romantic, not getting pancakes and playing video games in Dez's basement." **(In "Girlfriends and Girl Friends")**

Ally nods in approval.

* * *

While Ally is upstairs showering, I send a quick text to both Trish and Dez.

_Come over. Havin a lazy day, but doing something romantic wit Als 2nite. Need help._

Dez replies, _No prob. On my way._

Trish replies, _Woah woah woah. Define "something romantic"._

I roll my eyes when i see this, _Relax. Im keeping it PG. _

Trish replies, _Kk. Just makin sure ;) On my way._

* * *

Trish and Dez arrive as I walk downstairs. Im weaing a yellow vneck, jeans with a chain hanging from them, and my whistle necklace.

I open the door to greet Trish and Dez, but they're arguing. Again.

"Guys." I say.

They continue to argue.

"Guys!" I say, a little louder this time.

They continue to argue.

I grab my whistle necklace and blow it. Loud.

"SSCCCRRRREEEEECCCCHHH!"

Trish and Dez jump.

"Trish, Dez, come on in!" I say, with a sarcastic-happy tone in my voice.

Trish and Dez nod and walk inside. I close the door behind them.

Through out the day, we do just as I intended. Sit around and be lazy. We talk and laugh and watch Tv. Like normal teenagers would. And for a hwile, things _were _normal. Tehy could forget about the world for a while.

* * *

Trish's POV

Around five oclock, Dez and I both get a text from Austin. He's sitting right there, why doesnt he just tell us?

_Let's get this show on the road._

Now I get it. Dez and I look at our phones, and nod to Austin.

"Ally," I say, "let's go pick our your outfit!"

Ally nods. She and I stand, and walk upstairs.

We walk into a bedroom. Austin's bedroom.

"Your things are in Austin's room?" I ask.

Ally nods. She opens the closet.

"And you have your clothes in his closet?! It's like you're living together!"

Ally gives me a weird look.

"Well, technically you _are _living together, but you know what I mean." I say.

Ally nods.

I glance over at Austin's neatly made bed, which-whenever Im here at least-is almost never neatly made unless...

"*Gasp* Do you and Austin sleep in the same bed together?" I ask.

Ally doesnt respond.

"*Gaspt* Oh my God, you do!" I exclaim, "But just so we're clear, there will be NO babies, until we see a ring, 'kay?"

Ally looks taken back.

"Hey, Im just makin' sure. And besides, its not like _you'd _do anything, its _Austin _Im worried about."

Ally rolls her eyes. WE look in the closet for an outfit.

Oh, no he did not.

I dont know whether or not I should be mad at Austin, or if I should start laughing because I honestly could do both.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." I say, pulling out a black, lungeriee nightgown, "What is this?" I ask.

Ally doesnt respond.

"Well, I know _you _wouldnt buy anything like this for yourself, so..." i think for a moment, then gasp, "*Gasp* That little slime bag! Though I gotta say, he's got good tasete, this _really _cute."

Ally rolls her eyes. She takes away the nightgown and puts it back in its place.

"But, as I said before, you will not be using it, until we see a ring on that." Trish says, gesturing to Ally's left had, "Understood?"

Ally nods. We continue to look through the closet.

"Let's see. We need something that'll match that neon green cast on your arm. We defentatley want a dress, but not a white one. That'll make it look like you're expecting too much." I say. Then, I find it. a stapless, black dress, black dress, that is tight in the top half, but the bottom half flows to Ally's knees, "This one." I say.

Ally nods. She takes the dress. I then go through the closet, and grab a few more items.

"Get changed. I'll be right back." I say.

Ally nods.

I take the clothes and run downstairs, "Austin!" I say, handing him the stack of clothes, "Put this on."

"What?" Austin asks.

"You hear me, put this on! Tuck the shrit in, tigh the tie _correctly, _and double knot the shoes." I say.

I run back upstairs.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ally, it's me, can i come in?" I ask.

Ally opens the door, fully dressed.

"Wow! You look great! NOw, since the cast is gree, lets get soem green stuff to match!" I say.

Ally nods. While she looks through the closet and dressers, I send a quick text to Dez.

_Trish/_Dez

_Is Austin changed?_

Yep. Nice job btw. He looks great!

_Duh, I picked it out. Nyway, get the lights n take Austin 2 the park. Ill get Ally ready n drive her._

Kk. Text me when ur on ur way.

_Kk._

I get some green necklaces and bracelets and put them on Ally. Then I put Ally's hair in a high ponytail withe a neon green hair ribbon. I paint her finger nails green, and her toenails black. Since her toenails are black, I have her put on green pumps. And to top it off, we put a neon green belt around her waist.

I snap a picture of Ally with my phone and send it to Dez.

_Trish/_ Dez

_Dont show this to Austin. It's a surprise._

Oh! They match! Done worry, he wont see.

_R u ready?_

We've **been **ready.

_Ok we're on our way. Oh, can u do me 1 last favour?_

I guess. What?

_Dont worry. This is a fun one. Ask Austin what the heck he waz thinking when he bought Ally this._

I snap a picture of the black lungeriee ngihtgown and send it to Dez while Ally isnt looking.

* * *

At the park, Dez's Pov

I get the picture adn text from Trish, and i cant contain my laughter.

"What's so funny?" Austin asks.

"Um...tow things. One, Trish and Ally are on their way,"

"Oh, finally! I feel like I've been waiting forever. The things I do for that girl." Austin says.

"And um...speaking of things you do for Ally," I say, trying to control my laughter, "Trish wants me to ask you what you were thinking when you bought Ally _this."_ I say, showing Austin my phone.

Austin's eyes widen. "How did she find that?!"

I can no longer control my loughter. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Austin moans.

I try to talk while Im laughing, "It's just...l-like you could get _Ally_...o-of all people, to do something like _that."_I say, still laughing.

"How do you know we havent already?" Austin asks.

I pause mid-laugh, "Have you?"

There's a long pause.

"No." Austin grumbles.

I continue laughing.

"OH, you're one to talk. Like you've ever gotten lucky?" Austin asks.

"Dude, of course not! But thsi is _me _we're talking about."

_"_That's true." Austin says, "Okay...then...how do you know Im not gonna get her tonight?"

"Three, major flaws, my friend. Ally's broken arm, the fact that seh was almost raped a month ago, and _your mother_." I say, putting a hand on Austin's shoulder, "You're not gettin' lucky tonight."

"Well...how do you know I dont want to wait until we're married?" Austin asks. **(DING DING DING! This is why I said this chapter is important!)**

I drop my hand from Austin's shoulder and my eyes widen in shock. "You want to marry Ally?"

Austin suddenly becomes very closed up. "I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You said 'until _we're_ married', implying both you _and _Ally."

Austin looks away from me and doesnt respond.

"No. Freaking. Way. You want to marry Ally!" I say.

"So what if I do?" Austin asks.

"_So what if you do?!_ Are you kidding me man? This is huge!"

"Woah, Dez. Okay, we're seventeen. Im not doing anything super extreme any tiime soon."

"You lie," I say, slyly. Then my eyes widen. "Is that what you're doing tonight-"

"No, Dez, Im not proposing tonight." Austin says.

There's a pause.

"So...when are you?" I ask.

Austin shrugs, "I dont know. We havent even been together for a year! And, even then, we're stil only teenagers. I think I'd at least like to wait until after we finish highschool, maybe even college. I think I'd like to be...an adult."

"But, how do you know you're going to be with Ally that long?" I ask.

There's a pause.

"I dont." Austin finally says.

"Look, Im not gonna try and pressure you into something you dont wanna do, but Im just saying. For all you know, this could be your only chance."

There's another long pause.

"I know. You're right, but...proposing? Tonight? No. I cant, Dez. With all that's been going on, it'd be too much for her."

"Maybe not. For all we know, you asking Ally for her hand could make her talk again." I say.

"Yeah, and for all we know, it could make her break down," Austin says, "I am _not _going to make her feel worse than she already does. And besides, Im _seventeen _and she's _sixteen. _We're so young! We've got time. Heck, we've got plenty of time!"

"But how do you know how much of that time is going to be with Ally?"

"I dont!"

"Hey, Im jsut saying. TAke the chance while you have it. You never know when another one is gonna come along." I say.

We see headlights. "Oh look, they're here. I'll leave you two love birds alone." I say.

Austin nods. He plugs in the lights that we've wrapped around the treee.

Ally gets out of teh car and I approach her, "Ms. Dawson, your boyfriend awaits."

Ally nods and walks to Austin.

I get in Trish's car and clsoe the door.

"What are you doing?" Trish asks.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

"What about?"

"Austin and Ally!"

"What _about _Austin and Ally?" Trish asks.

"Austin wants to propose." i say.

"*Gaspt* Tonight?!"

"No, not tonight, but...eventually." i say. "Eventually."

* * *

Ally's POV

I see Austin. Awww. We match! Austin too, is in neon green and black. He has a black and neon green defora, a tucked in black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a neon green tie, gray skinny heans with a chain hanging from them with a neon grren belt, and lastly, blck sneakers with neon green shoelases.

I look around. This is the oak tree where Austin carved _A&A Forever_ inside of a heart with an arrow going through it. There are lights tangled around the tree. It's beautiful.

"Hey! We match!" Austin says.

I nod.

"You look beautiful." Austin says.

I blush.

"Either you're blushing, or Trish put WAY too much makeup on you." Austin says, "Im gonna go with the first one."

Ausitn walks over to the small sterio and presses a button. Slow, soft music plays.

"Care to dance?"

Im unsure, but I nod. I take Austin's hand, then put my other hand on his upper arm.

For a while, we danced like this. In ballroom position. It reminds me of when we were fifteen. I can tell that Austin didnt want to make me feel uncomfortable. But after a while, my arms are around his neck, and his arms are snaked around my waist and we're pressed against eachother. I lay my head on Austin's chest, and he softly kisses the top of my head.

Austin's POV

I think about what Dez said. What if this is my only chance to ask Ally to be mine forever?

What if I never get another chance?

"Ally?" I start.

Ally looks up, and into my eyes.

I open my mouth to speak, but then close it again.

No.

"I love you." Is all I say, "Just know that. Okay?"

Ally nods.

I leave a small, soft kiss on Ally's lips. It's the first time we've kissed sice the assalt.

Dez's words replay over again in my head, but so do my own words. We are'nt quite ready yet, but we will be.

Eventually.

**Okay! I bet you all are angry at me that Austin didnt pop the question, but just be patient.**

**Things to guess,**

**1.) Look back At Dez and Austin's conversation. Who do you think is right? Austin, or Dez?**

**2.) This wasnt in this chapter, but I need you guys to tell me whether you want TExas and Sierra to have a boy or a girl. I have two votes for each and I NEED a tie breaker.**

**3.) This one is simple. What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Im SO sorry for the long wait, but I now have plenty of time!**

**I saw the new episode on youtube! It was so sweet! I freaking cried! Ah! Im so excited to see it on Tv and not just a tiny phone screen.**

**Okay, you know what you had to guess, I've had a long weekend, and dont feel like repeating it.**

**So, here's chapter 13! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Austin's POV

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep be-_

I hit the alarm clock before it can _beep _again. Ally and I sit up, tiredly. We blink a few times, trying to wake up.

"Ready for school?" I ask.

Ally nods.

We rise tiredly adn get dressed. I think about what today will be like. Ally and I have every class together, but things wont be...normal. Ally has an excuse from gym, and not just because of her broken arm. Then, everyday during homeroom, Ally will go see the school guidence coulselour for "help".

After we get dressed, we walk downstairs where Mom is making breakfast. "Morning, kids!" she chimes.

"How are you so bright eyed and bushy tailed this early in the morning?" I ask.

"I get up this early every morning for work. I've gotten used to it." Mom says.

Ally was dressed nicely for school, but I can already tell that this is going to be one of her bad days. She was _wearing _pink skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket. She'd even put some makeup on. But she was wearing her glasses. And teh way she walked, the way her eyes were more gray than brown, it should certainly be an interesting day.

After eating, Ally and I grab our bags and head out. It was a warm, sunny day. Tipical Miami. Tipical Florida, for that matter.

* * *

It was a pretty short car ride to the school. There stood Marino Highschool. Ally looks nervous.

"Dont worry. I'll be with you the whole time." I tell her.

She nods.

We get out of my car and walk to the school. We get looks and glares. Everyone's eyes immendiatley go to us.

"Just keep walking." I say.

Ally nods.

WE go to our lockers, and get out things for first period, technology. **(AKA, wood shop.)**

* * *

**( If you see a name with a "*" by it, those are the names of accual students and teachers at my school! Shout out to all of them! If there isnt a "*", then I either made them up, or they're a charcter in the story.)**

"Class, please stand. I will be putting you in your seats. These will be your seats for the rest of the rotation. I will be seating you in alpehbetical order by last name. With the exception of...som of you." The teacher, *Mr. Krutz, says.

He meant me and Ally.

The classroom is made up of large desks, each with two chairs. *Mr. Krutz walks over to the first one.

"*Jenna Algozine, and *Nicole Bednar."

He moves to the second one. "*Demetra Christos, and Emily Daniels."

He moves to the third. "Allyson Dawson, and Austin Moon."

He moves to the fourth. "Tammy Dickerson, and Michael Fox."

All eyes go to Ally and I once Mr. Krutz goes from a last name that starts with a "D", to one with "M", and back to "D" again.

Finally, Mr. Krutz reaches the final two names, "*Damon Queener, and Ashely Victorson."

Some people snicker at the mention of Damon's last name. **(No offence, Damon.)**

"Shut up, will ya?" Damon mumbles.

Im just glad that not _all _of the attention was on us anymore.

* * *

2nd hour. Gym. *Coach Morris approaches us, "Moon, get changed. Dawson, have a seat on the bleachers."

We nod and head of in opposite directions.

When I come out of the locker room, I see some kids signing Ally's cast, which makes me smile. At least _some _people accually feel bad for her.

"Class! Take your seats!" *Coach Morris shouts.

Gym will be pretty easy-today at least. *Coach Morris pretty much just ran over the rules and guidlines and-with mine and Ally's permission-breifly explained that until Ally was once again "Mentally stable"-I did not appreciate this word choice-Ally would be sitting out of gym.

* * *

I come out of the locker room and walk to Ally.

"Ready?", I ask.

She nods.

Even though we're in the 11th grade, our next class is in the 12th grade hallway. Which is on the complete other side of the school from where we are now. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Once we reach the 12th grade hallway, all eyes go to us.

I put a hand on Ally's back, "Keep going. Keep going. Keep going." I repeat to her.

A girl points to Aly and shouts, "You're the reason Austin quit music!"

"Sarah! It's not her fault!" Another voice shouts.

"Go. Go. Go. Go. Go." I repeat to Ally until we reach the room.

*Mrs. Alvarez. Math.

In this class, there are individual desks, but they were pushed together. On the right and left sides, two desks were pushed together. However, in the middle, there were four desks pushed together.

*Mrs. Alvarez seats us just as *Mr. Krutz had. Alphebetical order by last name.

*Mrs. Alvarez starts on the left from side of teh room where there were only two desks pushed together.

"*Jenna Algozine, and *Nick Barnes."

She moves to the center front row where there are four desks pushed together. Her eyes widen when she sees the next few names.

"Oh, um...Allyson Dawson, Austin Moon, *Ezzlee Faitz, *Ria Gilliam."

All eyes go to us.

"Class," *Mrs. Alvarez says, firmly, "there will be _none _of that in here. WE are all aware of the current situation, however starring is _very _disrespectful."

I like this teacher.

Everyone nods, except for us, since we've done nothing wrong.

* * *

*Mrs. Olsen. English.

Trish and Dez are with us in this one. This room is made up of individual desks, but they were all pushed together. Seven in a row.

"*Aiden Armstrong, *Alex Barry," *Mrs. Olsen starts, seating the students in the front row. "Dezmond Bennet **(That's Dez just incase you didnt catch that.)** Oh...Allyson Dawson, Austin Moon, Patricia De LaRos-"

"Please, call me Trish." Trish says.

"Will do." *Mrs. Olsen says. She continues.

While seh calls names, some kids who already know their spots walk over and sign Ally's cast.

"*Hannah Wallace, and *Payton Wills." Mrs. Olsen finishes.

This was fourth period, and we have nine in a day.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Lunch. The most disgusting hour of the day, and yet, compared to all of the other hours we've had so far, it is the most enjoyable.

What used to be called Team Austin, sits at a table in the back of the cafeteria.

It is almost like the cafeteria-the school, accually-is split completley in half. Once half, is simpethectic, and feels sorry for all we've been throguh. The other half, gives us dirty looks, and make rude comments about us.

A blonde girl Daniella Swanson, walks over behind Ally.

"Hi guys, hey Ally." Daniella says, in a sarcastic-happy tone of voice, "Ally, you look _so _pretty today! What a great white shirt! Wouldnt it be a shame if something ahppend to it?" Before anyone can respond, Daniella-on purpose-pours her blue slushie over Ally's head. "Oops. Sorry." Daniella says, sarcastically.

Ally stands, and runs off into the girls' bathroom. Trish follows her. I stand, and am about yell at Daniella when,

"Miss Swanson!" Principal Branning exclaims. He walks over. Dez at his side. I look over and notice that Dez is no longer in his seat. He must have gotten principal Branning.

"That kind of behavior will _not _be tolerated at this school, _especially _towards a girl like Allyson." Principal Branning says.

Daniella nods, looking nervous.

"Come ot my office. We're going to call your parents about this."

Daniella nods, turning red. The entire cafeteria saw everything. She adn Principal Branning walk away.

Meanwhile, Ally's POV

Trish and I try to get teh slushy uot of my hair. Trish locks teh door and walks over to me by the sinks.

"God, I hate Daniella." Trish says.

I nod. I turn off the water and pull a brush out of my purse. I begin to brush my wet hair out.

"Just zip up your jacket to cover up the slushy stain on your shirt." Trish says.

I nod and zip up my jacket. I then put my wet hair in a high, messy bun.

"Huh. Washing slushy out of my best friend's hair, in a school restroom. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Trish jokes.

I _almost _smile.

"You ready?" Trish asks.

I nod.

We walk out of the bathroom and all eyes go to us. I just keep walking and Trish gives everyone death glares. We sit back down and lunch resumes as normal...sort of.

* * *

Austin's POV

After lunch is homeroom. Ally goes to the scholl guidence coulselour at this time. I walk her there.

"I'll pick you up at the end of the hour, okay? I love you." I tell Ally. I her her cheek, then turn to walk to homeroom.

The bell rings and Im not in homeroom yet. Crap. Late on the first day is not what Im aiming for. I walk in a few seconds later.

The teacher, *Mr. Wassilak, speaks without looking at me.

"Why are you late?"

"Sorry, sir. I was just dropping Ally of at-"

"Wait," *Mr. Wassilak says, cutting me off. He turns around and faces me, "Are you Austin?"

"Yes."

*Mr. Wassilak gives me a warm smile, "My apologies, you're excused. Have a seat anywhere."

I nod and take a seat next to Dez.

"Okay, hi guys! Im *Mr. Wassilak. I hoep you guys had a good summer, I know it sucks to be back," *Mr. Wassilak says, making the class laugh,"Mormally, you'd use this hour to do homework, or get any extra work done. Now, its the first day of school, so you shouldnt have anyhomework. So, for teh time being, I'll let you guys socialize, okay?"

Everyone nods and begins to talk, when a blonde girl walks in.

"Why are you late?" *Mr. Wassilak asks.

"Sorry. I was in the office." Daniella says.

"Do you have a pass?"

Daniella nods and hands *Mr. Wassilak her pass.

"Daniella Swanson?" *Mr. Wassilak asks.

Daniella nods, "Yeah accually, I dropped my things off before lunch, and I came to get it. Im going home."

*Mr. Wassilak lowers his voice to a whisper, but the class silences so that they can listen, "Why are you going home?"

Daniella bites her lip. "I've been suspended for a week. I...kind of pured a slushy on Ally Dawson...on purpose."

*Mr. Wassilak nods, "Grab your things."

Daniella nods and gets her things. I give her a death glare, while she sends me a smirk, signaling her victory, even though she's been expelled on the first day.

I would slap her if she werent a girl, and we werent in school.

And if she werent my ex. That's the reason she hates Ally so much. But Daniella was such a dud. So I broke up with her, but I let her down easy. There was really no reason to do what she did, especially since we dated two years ago.

* * *

"Austin, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. You may go get Ally." *Mr. Wassilak says.

I nod. I stand and walk out the door. I hate how the students and teachers think that Ally is insane. She's just been through a lot and is most reliant on me. That. Is. All.

I reach the counsleour's office jsut as the bell rings. Ally walks out immediatley.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Allyson." *Mrs. Leist, the school counselour calls.

Ally just keeps walking, with tears streeming down her face. I catch up to her.

"Woah, Ally, what's wrong?" I ask.

Ally just shakes her head, then I get it.

"They tried to make you talk about what happend, didnt they?"

Ally nods. She goes to her locker and opens it.

"It'll be okay, Baby." I say. I kiss her head, "We have spanish next."

Ally nods, and she grabs the things she needs.

We arrive in *Mrs. Rodea's classroom, and wait to be seated. To be honest, if we would've known that Ally would be mute ahead of time, we probably wouldnt have signed up for a class that accually requires you to speak.

*Mrs. Rodea walks in and closes the door, "Alright, class. Im going to seat you in alphebetical order by last name."

Why am I not surprised?

This calss is made up of rows of desks. Each row has three desks, then there is a large isle going down the middle of the classroom.

*Mrs. Rodea starts at the right front row, "*Diane Abbot, *Jenna Algozine, And *Nicholas Barnes."

I've noticed that even if the teacher seats us in alphebetical order, Im always next to Ally-not that I mind.

"Allyson Dawson, Austin Moon, and Patricia De LaRosa."

We take our seats. I whisper to Trish, "What are you doing here? Dont you speak spanish, like, fluently?"

"Yeah, but this is the _only_ class that I _always _get an 'A' in." Trish says.

I nod. She has a good point there.

"*Allyssa Storey, *Carly Titus, and *Hannah Wallace." *Mrs. Rodea finishes.

*Mrs. Rodea then goes downs teh line and asks each student to share a few things they did this summer. When she reaches us, I shake my head no, and put an arm around Ally. *Mrs. Rodea moves on to Trish.

* * *

*Miss Laurencell. Science.

*Miss Laurencell is one of the younger teachers. She only looks about 26 or 27 years old.

"Hello Class! Im Miss Laurencell, and Im going to be your science teacher for teh rest of the year!"

_No, really? We_ thought_ it was just for today._ I think sarcastically to myself. It has been a long day, and Im ready for it to be over.

The room is made up of large, black tables. Each with two chairs.

"At this table, will be *Brianna Alexander, and Dezmond Bennet."

She moves to the next table, "At this table, we will ahve *Riley Brown, and *Bailey Cambell."

Ally-very slightly-jolts when she hears the name, "Riley".

"Oh, um, Allyson?" *Miss Laurencell calls.

Ally takes a step forward, not looking up.

"You and Austin will sit right here." *Miss Laurencell says.

Ally walks over and takes a seat. I nod to *Miss Laurencell and sit next to Ally.

"At this table, we will have, Patricia De LaRosa-oh, but you like to be called 'Trish', right?"

Trish nods.

"Okay, and next to her, we'll have *Carmon Demary." *Miss Laurencell says.

* * *

*Mr. Harnew. Social Studies.

This is the last hour of the day, but I dont mind this class. *Mr. Harnew teaches 10th grade as well, and I was in his class last year.

"This guys is fun. You'll like this class." I tell Ally.

*Mr. Harnew is also one of teh younger teachers. He's only 29.

*Mr. Harnew is friends with all of his students, but he isnt one of those dorky teachers that tries _really _hard to be your friend. **(Dorky teacher example: Mr. Conley in the episodes, "Backups & Breakups", and "Crybabies & Cologne". Mr. Harnew is NOT like that. SHOUT OUT TO MR. HARNEW, MY FAVORITE TEACHER!) **Mr. Harenew just natrually fits in.

"'Sup, Mr. Harnew?" I say.

"Austin, my man! How was your summer?" *Mr. Harnew asks.

"Great! But Im psyched to be back!"

"You are a terrible lyar, you know that?"

"So I've been told." I say, "This is my girlfriend, Ally."

"Oh, so this is the famous Ally Dawson. It's great to finally meet you. Oh, and I heard about teh whole slushy thing at lunch, but dont worry, Im sure you looked great in blue!"

Ally nods. We walk into class.

"Alright class, sit anywhere! As long as you dont talk, I dont care where you sit." *Mr. Harnew says.

Trish, Dez, Ally, and I all sit by eachother.

"Okay, welcome to Social Studies!" *Mr. Harnew says. "Some of you may have ahd me last year, and my name is on the sign outside, but for those of you who _still _dont know, my name is *Mr. Harnew." he says, "Those of you who had me last year know that we have a lot of fun in here for the most part...except for thsoe days when you guys are _really _chatty and think it'd be funny to drive your teacher over the edge. Team Austin, Im lookin' at all of you when I say this."

The class laughs. Ally blushes.

* * *

Back at the house.

"Mom, we're home!" I call. Ally walks upstairs to change out of the slushy-shirt.

Mom comes out of the kitchen, "Oh, you're just in time! I just made cookies!"

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Where's Ally?" Mom asks.

"Oh, she went upstairs to change out of the slushy-shirt."

"Oh yeah. Principal Branning called about that. Is she okay?"

"She wasnt at teh time, but she's fine now." I say.

"Good. You kids have any homework?"

"Nope. They never give us homework on the first day."

"Then sit back, relax, and eat some cookies, 'cause I just made a whole bunch!"

"Are these your super special cookies that no one can ever figure out teh secret recepie to?" I ask.

"Those are the ones."

"Yes!" I exclaim.

**Alright! Sorry that this chapter was kind of slow, but the next one should be cute!**

**1.) Since this chapter was a bit slow, I only have one thing for you to guess, what will happen next?"**

**If anyone from my school is reading this, and I misspelled your name in anyway, sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! **

**Last chapter, I simply had you guess,**

**1.) What will happen next?**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

Austin's POV

I wake up with a smile on my face. Today is Saturday, and a special one at that.

But it wasnt just because of what today was, I havea huge smile on my face because Ally didnt have a nightmare last night. Right now, she's wrapped in my arms, her back to me.

I look down at Ally. Her eyes are moving underneath her eyelids. At first, Im afraid that she's having the nightmare _now, _but that thought quickly slips away when a small smile curls across her lips.

I cant help but wonder what she's dreaming about.

_Ally's-dream-POV_

_Im walking straight f orward. There are people on either side of me. As seoom as they see me, they stand, and stay standing. I look over, and see that I've locked arms with my dad. He smiles at me. I look at my surroundings. Everyone is dressed up. As I look ahead, on the left are Sierra and Trish, dressed in stapless, yellow dresses that flowed to their shins. Then on the right, are Texas and Dez, each in white shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and yellow ties that matche the girls' dresses._

_Then, in the very middle, he stood._

_With a smile on his face._

_Dad unlocks his arm from mine, and I take a step towards Austin. I look down. Im wearing nothing but white. Dad steps back adn stands next to my Mom._

_"Wow...you look...wow." Austin says._

_I smile. Austin is in a tux-and he looks pretty sexy in it for that matter._

_I look at the people watching us. Mimi is holding a small blond child, with dark brown eyes, who looks exceptionally like Austin._

_I look back at Austin. "You ready for this?" Austin asks._

_I smile and nod._

_Then everything goes dark._

Reality, Austin's POV

Ally blinks a few times as she wakes up.

I kiss her cheek. "Morning, sleeping beauty. Happy Birthday!"

Ally smiles.

"_What _were you dreaming about that made you so happy?" I ask.

Ally shrugs.

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere." I say.

Ally nods. She gets dressed in a blue cami, a yellow jacket, and jeans. She leaves her hair down, and puts on her glasses. Lastly, black sneakers.

I get dressed, and we're ready to go.

"Ready?" I ask.

Ally nods, even though she doesnt know _where _we're going.

"Geez, it's 1:30! We _really _slept in." I say.

* * *

We get in the car and drive to the park. I park the car and we get out. I open the trunk and get out a picnic basket and blanket. I lead Ally to the big oak tree where i carved _"A&A 4ever" _inside of a heart with an arrow going through it. I lay down the blanket and motion for Ally to sit.

Ally's POV

This is so romantic! Im so lucky to have someone like Austin!

"Things have been kind of chaodic latley, so I thought you'd want some peace and quiet." Austin says.

I nod.

Austin reaches in his pocket and pulls out...

What?

He didnt.

A small black box.

He didnt.

What?

He opens the box...

To reveal a treble cleff necklace.

I gasp, out of relief, excitement, and disappointment.

Relief, because-for a split second-I thought Austin was going to propose to me. We're a bit young, and I dont think we're _quite _ready _yet_.

Excitement, because this necklace is amazing! It is SO beautiful! I dont think I'll ever take it off ever!

Disappointment, because-for a split second-I thought Austin was going to propose to me. I was happy. Excited.

"Do you like it?" Austin asks, snapping me back into reality.

I nod. I love it.

Austin puts the necklace on me, "You're gonna have a good day today. Trish wants to take you shopping, and Dez got you a present, but you dont want it...you dont even want to know what it is, for that matter."

I nod. Tipical Dez.

* * *

While Ally is off shopping with Trish, Dez and I hang out.

"So, did Ally like the present I got her?" Dez asks.

"Umm...yeah. She really liked it." I lie.

"Did she like the necklace you got her?"

"Yeah, she loved it!" I say.

"You know...for the record...its her birthday. It'd be a really good time to ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"You know, what we talked about right before you and Ally and your little date at the park a few weeks ago."

"Look, Dez, not tonight. And besides, why do care?" I ask.

"Because Im your friend, and Im Ally's friend too. And, do you not remember what happend with Texas and Sierra? When Sierra's dad was put in prison for a crime he accually _did _commit?"

"*sigh* Yeah, I do."

"And do you remember what Texas did to make her feel better?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, but...Im not my brother! And Ally isnt Sierra."

"Hey, Im jsut saying, you never know when it could be too late."

"Dez, are you crazy? Sierra tried to _kill _herself. Ally isnt _that _depressed, she's getting better every single day!"

"How do you know she isnt just hiding behine that smile?" Dez asks.

I dont know how to respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally's POV

"So, do you like the necklace Austin gave you?" Trish asks.

I nod.

There's a pause.

"You _really_ love him, dont you?" Trish asks.

I nod.

"Do you...you know...see yourself having a future with Austin?"

I tilt my head and give Trish a _"What do you mean?" _look.

"You know like...marrage, for example." Trish says.

I think.

"Come on, tell me." Trish insists.

I bit my lip and nod.

"You do, really?!" Trish asks, excitedly.

I nod.

We continue to look at shops and boutiques. We pass by a jewelry store and pause at the window.

"Hmm. Pretty." Trish says.

I nod in agreement. My eyes land on a diamond ring.

"You like that one, huh?" Trish asks.

I nod.

Trish takes out her phone, and takes a picture of the diamond ring. Im confused on why she did this, and I make sure it shows.

"You'll thank me for this later." Trish says.

We continue shopping.

**Okay! Sorry this was a bit short!**

**Things to guess,**

**1.) At the begining, what was Ally dreaming about? (This one should be obvious)**

**2.) Why did Trish take a picture of the diamond ring?**

**3.) Look Back at Austin and Dez's conversation. Are you curious about Sierra now? Just wait. We'll get even more info in a few more chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so let's get right to it! Last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) What was Ally's dream?**

**2.) Why did Trish take a picture of the diamond ring?**

**3.) Are you wondering about Sierra?**

Austin's POV

The awkwardness of the holidays began in October. Halloween is in two weeks. We werent invited to any huge parties, and we're a bit old for tricker treating.

**(I dont own this song.)**

_Baby_

_You know I heard the neibor say_

_Baby_

_You might be leavin' me today_

_Oh yeah_

_Someone's come along and shares your touch_

_Dont care_

_No I dont, no_

_But you cant be his and still be mind_

_So_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Gotta choose_

_Who's your babay?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Gotta choose_

_Who's your babay?_

Ally and I are at the park. I have my guitar and am singing for money. I pretty much consider this work. Sometimes we'd be here for hours at a time, but we still make a pretty decent amount of money.

**(This is a different song, and I dont own it.)**

_I said_

_Lady, oh Lady_

_Can I take ya home?_

_There's just so much we could do_

_I'll take you all around_

_The whole wide world_

_Before the evening is through_

_Hot hot_

_Hotter than h**l_

_You know she's gonna_

_Leave ya well done_

_Hot hot_

_Hotter than h**l_

_She'll burn ya like the mid-day sun_

_I asked her why_

_She couldnt make up her mind_

_She said 'ya dont understand'_

_I've love to go_

_But there's somethin' you should know_

_She showed me her wedding band_

As usual, I didnt do any original songs, but everyday, there'd be a small audience forming around us, tossign money in my guitar case.

**(Different song, dont own it)**

_Baby Baby_

_Dont ya hesetate_

_'Cause I just cant wait_

_Baby wontcha_

_Take me down on my knees_

_You can do watcha please_

_Come on, and love me_

_Come on, and love me_

I wink to Ally as I finish my small set. People around us applaud and put money in my guitar case.

"Thanks, guys. We're gonna take a break and start back up in fifteen." I say.

The people nod and head their seperate ways. A familiar face appears. "Guess who got a job at Cookey Collin's Candy Corn!" Trish exclaims. She walks up to Ally and me, "Nice job today, Austin."

"Thanks."

"How you feelin', Ally?" Trish asks.

Ally shrugs.

"So, do you guys have plans for Halloween?" Trish asks.

"No." I say.

"Great! Since I work at a candy shop, I get a discount on all the candy there. And since Dez has an awesom TV-so I've heard-I'll get a trash bag full of candy, we'll mee at Dez's place, eat candy, and watch horror movies!"

"Great, except Ally hates horror movies." I object.

"Well, it doenst nessissarily have to be a hoor movie. It can just be something suspenceful. We can watch something like...Taken!" **(Which I dont own.)**

"Trish, Im not sure watching a movie about agirl getting kidnapped and almost being sold as a sex slave is the best idea in the world, considering our current situation."

"Alright, then we'll watch something that's suspenceful with a plot twist, but also heart-warming."

I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Something like...Seven pounds!" **(Which I dont own)**

"Seven pounds? What's that?" I ask.

Trish's jaw drops. "You've never seen seven pounds?"

"Or heard of it." I say.

"OH, you're in for a treat. So, what do you say? You guys in?"

I look at Ally. She nods. "Okay. We're in." I say, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have money to make."

Trish nods. I begin to play.

**( I dont own this song. )**

_You need my love_

_Baby oh, so bad_

_You're not the only one I've ever had_

_And if I say I wanna set you fee_

_Dont you know you'll be in misery?_

_They call me_

_Dr. Love_

_They call me Dr. Love_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' of_

I wink to Ally and she blushes. Once again, a small audience forms.

**(Different song, dont own it.)**

_If never I met you_

_I never have seen you cry_

_If not for a first_

_Hello_

_We'd never have to say goodbye_

_If never I held you_

_My feelings would never show_

_Its time I start walkin'_

_But, there's so much you'll never know_

* * *

Two weeks later,Halloween, Austin's POV

Trish and Ally and I arrive at Dez's house around the same time. Trish ahd a gigantic sack of candy with her.

"That's _a lot _of candy." I say.

"Yep." Trish says.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Dez's mom opens the door. "OH, hi kids! Happy Halloween! Dez is downstairs, come on in!"

We walk in and go downstairs to the basement. Dez really _does _have an amazing Tv. WE go to Netflix **(which I dont own) **and find the movie "Seven Pounds". You can tell it's going to be a good movie from the beginging.

_Slanted = in the movie. (may not be exact)_

_Man (Played by Will Smith) :* On the phone*_

_Person on other line: 911, what's your emergency?_

_Man: I need an ambulance_

_911 woman: what seems to be the problem?_

_Man: *Pauses* There's been a suicide._

_911 woman: Who's the victim?_

_Man: *Pauses again, but for a longer time* I am._

Mine, Dez, and Ally's eyes widen. But Trish just smiles, since she's seen this movie before.

* * *

A while later, Ally's POV

The movie is almost finished. Im sitting on the couch, eyes the size of dinner plates, knees curled up to my chest, as the man in the movie-fully dressed-sits himself in a bath tub full of ice water. This apparently was his suicide. The man then tkaes a clear box, to reveal the deadly jellyfish he keeps as a pet. HE pours the jellyfish into the bathtub with him. The jelly fish begins to sting him, and he cries out in pain. I dont blink the entire time. Soon enough, the man dies.

I dont blink through the rest of the movie, even though it has a happy ending.

When the movie ends, Austin leans over and whispers to me, "By the way, you are not aloud anywhere near icewater, or jelly fish, ever again."

I nod and look at my feel. I feel slightly offended that Austin thought I was thinking of suicide, except I kind of am.

"It's only 8:30. How about we watch something to fit more of the Hallowwen mood. Like Ghost. Or the sixth sence." Dez says **(I own neither of thsoe movies)**

We all agree on the sixth sence.

I dont pay attention for the most part. Suicide is the only thing on my mind. Not my own, just suicide in general. How terrifying it must be. To be searching for death. I know that kind of fear, from past, and current expirience. It's a horrible feeling. Terrifying. Austin is the only thign keeping me alive at the moment. What Ausitn had said before, if someone else had saidit, I would assume it had been a joke. Except Austin had said it in all seriousness. He was genually afraid for my life. That's why Im still alive today.

Austin.

Austin's POV

It's been an interesting halloween, but the awkwardness of the holidays has only just begun.

**HI everyone! So...**

**1.) Ally was thinking about "Something". How will things turn out knowing that she's thinking of this?**

**2.) How will the rest of the "awkwardness of the holidays" turn out?**

**I DIED WATCHING PARTNERS AND PARACHUTES!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**IM REALLY EAGER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS REAAALLLLYYY IMPORTANT! **

**YA'LL KNOW WHAT YOU HAD TO GUESS AND I REALLY WANT TO GET TO IT SO LET'S JUST GO RIGHT NOW!**

Austin's POV

The awkwardness of the holidays continued on Thanksgiving. I suppose it wont be too terrible, but things in my life, whether a holiday, or ordinary life, it always seems to be a bit...odd. I dont have a super huge family, and most of my relatives live up north, and have been snowed in. There was a huge snow storm up there. That's why we live in Florida. Anyway, Texas and Sierra are accually the only ones coming today, much to my relief. Dont get me wrong, I love my relatives, but my mom has embarrassed me in front of Ally enough as it is. I dont need any _more _humiliation, even though Texas will most likely pull it off somehow.

This year, Thanksgiving is on November 22nd. **(The date is different every year because its always on the third thursday of November. Remember that date though!) **We had a pretty good chance to sleep in. We wake up around 9AM.

"Morning Beautiful. Happy Turkey Day!" I say to Ally.

Ally nods. I can tell that she is upset. Her dad was spending Thanksgiving in jail, counting down the days until the trial for the crime he didnt commit.

We change-as both ashamed, and pleased as I am to say this-in the same room. **(I know that it sounds bad but its accually really important!) **We didnt even realize it until after we were dressed.

Well, Ally didnt anyway.

Of course, I saw an oppertunity.

Holy.

Once dressed again, we turn around-Ally turns around-realizing what had just happend.

We blink.

"Hey, wanna pretend the last two minutes of our lives never happend?" I ask.

Ally shrugs, as if to say, _What last two minutes?_.

We walk downstairs to find Mom cooking already. "Oh, Kids, you're up! TExas called. Their plane just landed, they should be here in about an hour."

"Sweet!" I say. I havent seen my brother in person since last Christmas.

Christmas is in another month.

_That _should be interesting.

We help MOm get things ready, and the awkwardness from earlier that morning was temperairily forgotten. Well, to Ally at least. I remember it still. You'd think I'd be enjoying myself, right? Wrong. In fact, I've never been more worried for Ally.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Austin! Get that!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I go to the fron door and open it. There stand TExas and Sierra.

"Hey guys!" I chime.

"Hey, Little bro!" Texas says.

"Hi, Austin!" Sierra says.

We all hug. When we come apart, Ally walks over and shakes their hands. She still wasnt very comfortable with "physical contact" (Unless of course she has a nightmare and I have her in my arms) but Texas and Sierra completely understand.

Sierra goes into the kitchen to help Mom. Texas and I put on a football game, and Ally goes into the kitchen as well.

* * *

A while later, Ally's POV

"Boys! Food!" Mimi calls from the kitchen.

Both Texas and Austin run-literally run-into the kitchen at the same time.

"Notice how I still call them 'boys'." Mimi says.

Sierra nods in agreement.

Mimi hands us plates and we help ourselves.

* * *

After teh food is eaten, we help Mimi clean up.

Sierra speaks silently to me, "Are you okay? I know you've been...silent, latley, but you just seem a bit...off."

I shrug, but the truth is, Im nervous. Austin saw me. He knows my secret, and I dont know what he's going to think of me now.

After everythign is clean, Mimi walks into the living room, not caring about her sons screaming at the football game on Tv. She sits on the couch. I can tell that shes tired. She's been cooking since she woke up this morning. Texas and Austin continue to yell at the TV.

"You boys know the TV cant _hear you, _right?"

Texas and Austin act liek they cant hear her, which at the moment, maybe they cant.

"Its a bit loud in here. Why dont we go in your room, where things will be quieter." Sierra suggests.

I pause.

"Your room is Austin's room, isnt it?"

I nod.

"Let's go outside then." Sierra says.

I nod. We walk out the back door and to the patio.

" *sigh* Silence. Much better." Sierra says.

I nod.

"I suppose I better enjoy it while it lasts. Teh resturaunt is almost never quiet. You know what that's like, dont you? You work at a music store."

I nod.

"Then when the baby is born, I'll get everything _but _silence. *sigh* But I love it. Work is so great, especially when I have Texas next to me the whole time. Heck, a husband, kids, and a jog I love is all i've ever wanted. I think I can live without silence for while." Sierra says, "Do you ever think about those kinds of things? With you and Austin? Things like, marrage, maybe even kids? i know you guys are still a bit young, but I can tell he really loves you, and I cna tell you really love him."

I shrug.

There's a pause.

"Look, Ally, you dont have to feel nervous around me. I know what its like to be neglected. i know what is like to be abuse, verbally, physically, and um...*gulp* sexually."

I look at Sierra in shock.

Sierra stares straight ahead, into space, almost like she doesnt know that Im still here, as she speaks, "When you're little, your parents teach you how to call 911 if you're ever in danger. Ten years later, my dad was rueful to teaching me that. I was 18. I just started college. That's how Texas and I met...my Mom worked as a 911 dispatcher, and she just so happend to be the one that picked up when I called. The odds of that happening were SO many, to one, but it still did. I wonder what it felt like for my mom to recieve that call. From _me._ I wonder what it was liek for her to call the cops on her own husband. I was afraid that she wouldnt understand what I was saying, because as I called, I was running. No. I was being chased. By, I think you can guess who. I ran to TExas' house. He was the only one that was aware of what was going on, but this was teh worst yet. I wonder what it was like, for him to look out his window, and see me running to his house, being chase by my father, and I was covered in thick, red, blood. Im not sure how I even got to his house. I lost so much blood, and his place was a mile away. And yet I still made it." Sierra says. She turns to face me. "You know what it's like. being beaten until you cnat breathe. Waiting for death to come, except it never does."

I nod.

"I stayed at Texas' place that night, and tried to kill meself." Sierra says. She lifts up her shirt, to reveal a long, narrow scar going across her right hip, "I think you can imagine _how _I did it. Obviously, it was a failed attempt." she stares off into space again, straight ahead, "I wonder what it was like for TExas to find me in the bathroom, half dead...I wonder what if felt like for my dad to be in prison, missing my college graduation. Missing my mom's funeral."

My eyes widen.

"Plane crash." Sierra says, sencing my confusion, still not looking at me. Only into space, "I wonder what it was like for my dad to miss my wedding. I wonder what it was like for him, when his depression overcame him, and he killed himself in prison."

My eyes widen more-if that's even possible.

"It took almost a year, but he filed his toothbrush to a point, and slid it across his throat. Pretty violent death if you ask me." Sierra says. "But that was before my wedding. About a month after both of my parents were gone, Texas asked me to be his wife. It made me feel so much better, to know that I still had someone in my life. Now, my life is perfect."

I dont respond, because frankly, Im not sure how to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

The football game ended, and Texas and I are handing out in my room. Texas is starring at his phone, and Im strumming my accoustic guitar.

**(I dont own this song.)**

_She was just like she was_

_When you looked into her eyes_

_You'd see the sun_

_She was just like she was_

_She could love you_

_On your worst day_

_And didnt care_

_About the mistakes_

_'Cause she was just like she was_

Texas puts down his phone and looks up at me, "You really miss Ally, dont you?"

"*sigh* Yeah. I do." I say.

I miss how Ally used to be.

Texas nods.

I set down my guitar. "Texas," I start, "I need you advice."

"What on?"

"Well, I've told you alot about Ally, and every time I talk about her, I've told you that I want to be with her forever, and I mena that. Then, one night, I wanted to do something romantic for her and I had Trish and Dez help me plan it so that it would be perfect...Apparently, it was _really _perfect. You see, Dez and I were talking and," I decide against telling my brother about the whole 'getting lucky' conversation that i had with Dez before hand. **(This was chapter 12 if you dont remember.) **"Somehow, " I fib, "Dez got the idea that i was going to propose to Ally. I didnt. Dez then was all like _'Well...why dont you?'_ and for a minute, I almost did! But I didnt. Now, I dont know what to do, because i havent been able to stop thinking about it."

Texas speaks, "Wait. So you _almost _proposed? What stopped you?"

"*sigh* I dont know. Ally has been under sot much stress lately, I didnt want to put anymroe weight on ehr shoulders. I didnt want to make her feel worse. That, and we _are _pretty young. I didnt think we were ready. Im still not sure we are, but I cant help but wonder what she'd have said if I asked."

"That's tough. You guys _are _young. I didnt propose to Sierra until after we finished college." Texas says.

"I know. That's what I told Dez. That i want to be an adult when i ask Ally to marry me-I defenatley _want _to. But then, Dez made a _really _good point-for once. HE was like, _'How do you know how much time you have left with her?' _and I told him that I dont know. But as I got a better look at Ally, I realized what he really menat. Ally is getting worse and worse as the trial gets closer and we dont know how much longer we're going to have with her. She's dying, Texas."

"What do you mean _dying_? How do you know?" TExas asks.

"*sigh*...Im going to tell you somethign, and you have to _swear_ you will NOT tell Mom."

"This should be good," Texas says, "I swear."

"Okay well...this morning, without even really thinking-"

"Oh my God, you had sex, didnt you?!"

"What?! Nononono. No. We just _got dressed _in the same room. And-_of course-_with me being me, I saw an oppertunity," I say, "So I looked at her...She is so,so, skinny, TExas. She's starving herself, and she's dying."

"What?" Texas asks.

"seh hasnt eaten a whole lot latley. I guess i just never really noticed it. "I say, "It is _bad ,_Texas. I've never noticed it before because she's been wearing pants and long-sleeved shirts and sweaters and jackets and...I could see her freaking rib-cage."

"Does she eat lunch at school?"

"Yeah but..." My eyes widen in realization, "OH my God. Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Texas asks.

"Everyday at school, right after we eat lunch, Ally goes straight to the girls' room. I think she may be making ehr self throw up!"

"Now, hang on. We dont know if any of thsi is really happening. Now, Sierra and I are coming back here for Christmas. Until then, keep an eye on Ally. Watch her eat, watcher her every movement. Then, when Seirra nd i come back, tell me what's been going on. If it continues, we'll find her some help. I know you love her, and I know you want to help her, so if she _really _needs help, we'll get it, okay?"

I nod.

* * *

Ally's POV

Im not stupid. I know what not eating does to a person. I know that Im not appealing. If Im ugly, Riley wont want me. Even if he is thrown in prison. I dont want him to want me. Im starving myself for my own protection.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally had another nightmare that night.

However, this night was different.

Because I had a nightmare too.

_Austin's Dream POV_

**(Austin is unaware that he is dreaming.)**

_She falls to the ground. Her legs buckle underneath her. I rush to my phone and call 911. I ride with her in teh ambulance._

_"Please, Ally, dont go! If you die, I die. If you die, Im next!" I cry._

_We arrive at the hospital. They lay her in bed and hood her up to a bunch of wires._

_Finally, we're alone. As I watch her "sleep", I pull soemthing out of my pocket. A black box._

_"Ally," I say, through tears, "will you marry me?"_

_She doesnt respond._

_As I expected, unfortunatley._

_I take the diamond ring out of the box and slip it on Ally's left hand._

_The line goes flat._

_Teh scene changes. Im dressed up. Everyone around me is. I walk towards the front of the room. Towards the box. Towards the coffin._

_Towards her._

_Everyone gives me simpathetic looks through tears. I feel my own tears roll down my face, and Im surprised that my vision isnt blurred._

_I reach her. She looks so skinny, as she had when she was alive. She looked like a skeloton with a layer of skin over it. Her hair has lost it's shing, and it lays flat on her shoulders._

_She doenst look like Ally._

_So how come she is?_

_I look at her in the coffin. The diamond ring I gave her still rests on her hand._

_The scene changes. I watch the coffin being lowered into the ground, next to another grave with a tombstone labled,_

_"Anthony M. Moon_

_Nov. 23 2014-Jan. 1 2018"_

_Ally's tombstone reads,_

_"Allyson M. Dawson_

_Sept. 17 1996-Jan. 7 2018"_

_That was a huge regret of mine. That her tombstone reads "Dawson" instead of "Moon" or even "Dawson-Moon"._

_Someone lays a hand on my shoulder._

_"Hey man," Dez says, throguh tears, "It'll be okay."_

_I turn to face Dez. "First Antony, and now Ally. " I say, "Things are NOT going to be okay." I say._

_Im breathing heavily. Dez waits for me to calm down._

_"Look, Dez, you're my best friend, right? You'd do anything for me, right?"_

_"Of course, Austin. You name it." Dez says._

_" I need you to remember soemthing."_

_"Remember what?"_

_"Well...Ally is buried on the right side of Anthony, right?"_

_Dez looks over at the graves. Ally is on the right of Anthony, "Yeah."_

_"I want to be on the left."_

_"What?" Dez asks._

_"Just remember that. I want to be on the left side of my son."_

_"Um...okay." Dez says._

_"*sigh* Thanks, Dez." I say. He gives me our classic bro hug, "I love you like a brother, man. Remember that too, okay?"_

_"Totally. I love you too, man." dez says. He pats my back and we come apart._

_Oh Dez._

_So oblivious._

_The scence shcanges. I walk into the cememtary with a boquet of yellow daisies. I kneel down next to the two tombstones._

_"Hey, kiddo." I say, putting two of the daisies on the smallest tombstone with the name "Anthony" on it._

_"Hi, Ally." i say, laying the rest of the flowers on her grave._

_"I've already gotten a will written out. Most of my things are going to my Mom, or Texas and Sierra and Kayla. My instruments will go to Trish and Dez, though Trish will probably sell most of it," I chuckle. "Well, i jsut wanted to tell you guys that. I've gotta go, but I'll see you guys again in a few hours, okay?"_

_I get into my car._

_The scene changes. I walk into a room. i sit on a chair. A man sits behind the glass across from me._

_Mike Moon._

_"Hello, son." _

_"Hi Dad." I say._

_"It's been a while."_

_"Yeah. It has."_

_" I heard. Anthony and Ally." Dad says._

_"Yeah. Anthony's funeral was the sixth, and Ally overdosed the day after that. Her funeral ws yesterday."_

_"Im so sorry." dad says._

_"Dad I...I came her to say goodbye."_

_"Goodbye? What do you mean?"_

_"Well...Im going to do what you told me to do the last time you beat me. Im going to lay there...and die."_

_Dad's eyes widen, "What?!"_

_"Well, with you being in prison and all, you wouldnt be able to come to my funeral, so i figured it'd only be fair for you to get your last goodbye."_

_"Last goodbye? W-what do you mean Last goodbye?"_

_"Dad, Im sick enough as it is. It's time for me to go."_

_"What?! Austin, no!"_

_I stan.d "Goodbye, Dad. I love you." I turn around and walk away._

_"No! Austin plese I...I love you too, son."_

_The scene changes. I walk into my house. I walk straight into the kitchen and grab the sharpest knife that I can find. I then go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower, and fully-dressed, walk into the burning hot water. This way, all of the blood will just go down the drain._

_"Im sorry."I pray, "For all of my sins. For all of my wrong doings. For all of the people Im going to hurt by diong this. Please, just bring me home. With Ally and Anthony."_

_I grip the knife tighter._

**(I apologize if I dont get this part right.)**

_"Now I lay me, down to sleep," I say, repeating my childhood prayer one last time, "I pray the Lord my sould to keep...And If I die before I wake," i say, raising the knife, "I pray the Lord...my soul to take!"_

**_(Again, sorry if i didnt get that right!)_**

_Just as the knife is about to touch my flesh, the scen changes. All that is seen, is the shower drain. The crisp, clear water going down the drain, turns pink. Then red. Then Dark red._

_Teh scene changes. There are three tombstones. The smallest, in the middle._

_The one on the left reads,_

_"Austin M. Moon_

_Aug. 10 1996-Jan. 13 2018"_

_This was on the left of Anthony's tombstone, just as I had requested of Dez to remember. On the right of Anthony, is Ally._

_Teh scene changes. You'd expect heaven to be all white, right? Wrong. Its very colorful. There are even some colors that I've never seen before._

_Then, I see her. She looks just how she did before all fo the bad thigns started happening. Seh wore a long, red dress that goes to her feet, and it flows behind her._

_A toddler follows her. HE looks just like he did before his chemo. The toddler wears a simple, purple shirt and jeans._

_When they reach me, she jumps into my arms, and the child hangs on my arm._

_Like old times._

_"We've missed you!" Ally says._

_"Where am I?" I ask._

_The child places something in my hand. I kneal down to the child's height, and look down to see what the child has given me._

_My World War Two watch that I got for my seventeenth birthday._

_I look up, to meet the blonde todderls, dark brown eyes._

_"You're home, Daddy." Anthony says._

**(Wasnt that creepy?!)**

i wake up at teh same time Ally does. We do teh usual. I set her on my lap and I rock her. She cries, but so do I. Im so releaved, confused, and scared. but for teh msot part, confused. That was one of those dremas, that makes absolutley no sence. Im just glad that it's over.

Strangest.

Thanksgiving.

Ever.

**Alright! Lets' do this I have A LOT for you to guess!**

**1.) The dream. What did you think? Does it mean anything?**

**2.) In the dream, look back when Austin is talking to Ally's grave. Who is Kayla?**

**3.) In the dream, who is Anthony?**

**4.) In reality, what is happening to Ally?**

**5.) Will Ally's problem continue?**

**6.) Next chapter is Christmas! What will happen?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! How is everyone?**

**I had you guys guess A LOT of things last chapter so Im not going to repeat them. **

**Just a warning, this is going to be kind of a short chapter, but it is REALLY important.**

Austin's POV

I did what I told Texas I would. I watched Ally's every move until Christmas.

The awkwardness of the holidayas concluded on Christmas. Only eight days left until the trial. Ally doesnt look as bad as she did on Thanksgiving, since she knows that Im aware of her condidtion. Because of that, she's eaten a bit more. Ally nad I have changed in the same room more than once, and I always looked at her (and not just to make sure she looked healthy *wink wink*) She was still _very _skinny, but she looks better.

Unfortunatley, whenever seh was feeling bad, I no longer said, "You're getting so much better!" because I'd feel like Im lying to her.

Eventually, I _did _approach my mom and tell her what is going on. Mom is more than willing to help, much to my relief.

So today is Christmas. Ally wakes up with my arms around her.

The usual.

"Merry Christmas, Love." I whisper.

I now have nightmares too. It is the same nightmare every night. It is like watching the same movie every night. I havent told Ally about my nightmares though. I dont want to worry her more.

We walk downstairs. A large Christmas tree stands in the corner of the living room. Decorated with ornamints and lights.

"Merry Christmas, kids!" Mom chimes.

"Finally!" TExas exclaims.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask Texas and Sierra.

"Ten oclock. So two hours." Sierra says.

"What?!" I ask. I look at my watch (which happens to be the World War Two watch I recieved for my birthday). Sure enough, it's noon.

"I thought about waking you kids up, but its Christmas, so we let you sleep in." Mom says.

Ally and I sit.

"I'll get you kids some coffee." Mom says. She walks into the kitchen.

"So, do you guys know the gender of the baby yet?" I ask Texas and Sierra.

"Not yet. In another week and a half, we'll know." Texas says.

"We've got some names picked out. If we have a boy, Nathan. If we have a girl, Kayla."

I _almost _shutter. I think back to my nightmare. As I talk to Ally's grave, I had said, _"Most of my things are going to my Mom, or Texas and Sierra and Kayla." _

Kayla.

"Hello? Earth To Austin!" Texas says.

I snap back into reality.

"Mom's got your coffee." Texas says.

"Oh. Thanks, Mom." I say, taking the mug of coffee.

"What were you thinking about?" Sierra asks.

"Um..."

"Accually, Austin, can I borrow you for a minute?" Texas asks.

I nod. Texas and I stand.

"Dont take too long. We need to do gifts." Mom says.

"We wont be long." Texas reassures her.

WE walk out the back door and to the patio.

"Are you okay?" Texas asks.

"Well..." I start. I beging to tell Texas about the nightmare. Texas listnes and nods. When I mention the part about, _"Most of my things are going to my Mom, or TExas and Sierra and Kayla",_ Texas' eyes slightly widen. I continue to desbribe the nightmare. "That's why I've been acting weird. I've had that dream everynight since Thanksgiving. So when you said that if you had a girl, you'd namer her Kayla, it just scared me a little bit. But Im sure it's just a coincidence."

"Yeah. It's just a dream. But you have that dream everynight?" Texas asks.

"Yeah. What I dont get, is the toddler named Anthony."

"You said that he was your son in the dream."

"It just doenst make sence."

"Dont worry. It was probably just one of those dreams that makes no sence and means nothing."

"Yeah. Probably." I say.

"So, how's Ally doing?" Texas asks.

"Better, but I think she should see hte counselour at ou school _more _often. Maybe accually _have lunch _with the counselour."

"You think that will work?" Texas asks.

"It's worth a shot. I cant think of anything else. I'll ask Mom about it tonight."

Texas nods.

We walk back inside.

"I thought you said you werent going to take long." Mom says.

"Sorry." Texas and I say in unicon.

WE all exchange and open gifts. Afterwords, Texas and I get into a wrapping paper fight. WE roll up wrapping paper into balls and throw them at eachother. **(Im almost positive that you all have been in a wrapping paper fight, and if not, YOU HAVE NOT YET LIVED!)**

"Again, notice how I still call them 'boys'." Mom says to Ally and Sierra. They nod in agreement.

* * *

Ally is upstairs, writing in her book. Texas and Sierra left a while ago. Ally has tears in her eyes as she writes. I want to comfort Ally, but I need to talk to my mom about her, while she's busy.

I walk downstairs and see Mom, "Mom?"

"Yes, Austin?" Mom asks.

"I think we should get ally help."

Just those words were enough. Mom nods and follows me upstairs to Ally. We walk in the bedroom and sit next to Aly on the bed. Ally closes her book. I think she can tell by the looks on our faces that we're worried.

"Ally," I say. I take the covers off of Ally to reveal her scrawny legs, "we know."

* * *

After talking to Ally, Mom made plans to call teh principal once school starts up again. Ally will have lunch _and _homeroom with the guidence counselour. Though, the counseling sessions arent helping much to beging with. But they're better than nothing.

**Okay, sorry that was short!**

**So last chapter, Chapter 16, there were some things that I forgot to have you guess, so you may want to go back and look before you answer these questions.**

**1.) Last chapter, in the dream, when Austin is talking to his father, he talks about when and how Ally died. He said that Ally died the day after Anthony's funeral, but do you remember how? I'll give you a hint, it starts with the letter "o". What does this mean to you?**

**2.) Again, in the last chapter, in the dream, when Austin dies and is in heaven, what does Anthony give him? Remember what Mimi told Austin about that certain item? What does this mean to you?**

**Okay, things to guess in this chapter!**

**3.) Are Austin and Texas right? Is the dream, just a dream?**

**4.) Texas and Sierra will name their baby "Kayla" if they have a girl...remember the dream. What are your thoughts on this?**

**5.) What will happen next?**

**6.) Just to warn you, Chapter 18-which you have to wait until tomorrow to read, sorry!-will be suspenceful, and will be a tear jerker. But dont skip it just because it may make you cry, because Chapter 18 is ONE OF the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTERS in the story. So, having said that, what do you think will happen in Chapter 18? Hint, use what you already know to answer this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! In my opinion, last chapter was a good chapter, but this one is going to be even better!**

**Okay, so for last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Are Austin and Texas right? Is Austin's dream, just a dream?**

**2.) Texas and Sierra will name their baby "Kayla" ir they have a girl...remember the dream. What are your thoughts on this?**

**3.) What will happen next?**

**WARNING: This Chapter will be a tear jerker.**

Austin's POV

Today is January 1st. That date scares me. In my dream, Anthony dies on January 1st. It's New Year's Day. One year ago yesterday, I was performing Time Square in New York. Today, Im performing on a bench in a local park in Miami. However, Im perfectly fine with that.

The trial is tomorrow, and we arent going. Ezra, Ally's lawyer, said that she would take care of everything. Ally seems upset, but I dont blame her.

**(I dont own "Text Message" by DWB.)**

_The text message_

_Has replaced the love letter_

_And mix tapes_

_Are now just mp3's_

_Hangin' out at the mall with your friends_

_Is now chatrooms on the internet_

_Wont be long till_

_They forget about me_

_Wont be long till_

_They forget about me_

The small group of people applaud.

"Thanks, guys! Oh, and have a Happy New Year!" I say.

Ally looks at me and glances towards the restroom, signaling that she was going there. She grabs her purse and goes to the restrooms nearby.

Dez walks over to me and puts a five dollar bill in the guitar case.

"Thanks!" I say.

"No prob. You did great today." Dez says, "So, are you making good money?"

"Yeah, accually. I even have some rainy-day money left over."

"But it hardly ever rains in Miami." Dez objects.

"You know what I mean." I say.

"Well, would you be willing to spend any of that money on something like...this?" Dez asks, showing me his phone.

On the screen, is a diamiond ring.

"Dez," I start.

"Hey, dont blame me! Trish sent me the picture. On Ally's birthday, when they went shopping, they passed by a jewelry shop. Trish said Ally was starring at this ring." Dez says.

There's a long pause.

Finally, I say, "Send it to me."

Dez's eyes widen, "What?"

"Send me the picture so I have it on my phone."

Dez blinks, "Okay."

Dez presses a few things and I get the picture a second later.

"Why do you want the-" Dez starts, but cuts himself off when Ally walks out of the restroom. He whispers to me, "Girlfriend alert! Put the phone away!"

I put the phone in my pocket.

Ally walks over.

"Oh, look, it's a...thing I wanna run after." Dez says. He runs away.

Ally sits back down.

I remove my phone from my pocket and glance at the ring once again while Ally isnt looking. Thoughs of my re-occuring nightmare appear in my head. What if I didnt do it in time? What if something bad happens to Ally, and her tombstone reads "Dawson" instead of "Moon."

No. I wont let myself think of that. It is just a stupid dream. Im not sure _why _Im having it, but I am sure that nothing in that dream is going to happen.

No one's POV

Denial.

Austin's POV

I sigh, and put my phone back in my pocket. I grab my guitar and begin to sign again.

**(I dont own "Break even" by The script.)**

_Im still alive_

_But Im barley breathin'_

_Just praying to a God_

_That I dont believe in_

_'Cause I got time_

_While she got freedom_

_'Cause when a hear breaks_

_No, it dont break even, even_

* * *

I had the same nightmare that night, however this time, it was slightly different. In this dream, Ally and I _were _married. Her tombstone said, "Moon", however, that was the only difference.

Ally's POV

I had my re-occuring nightmare that night. My nightmare accually isnt very detailed. It is really short, too.

But terrifying.

_Ally's dream_

_I stand in the middle of Ausitn's bedroom, but Im alone. I have my phone pressed up against my ear, and my eyes are the size of dinner plates._

_A voice speaks through the phone._

_Riley's voice._

_"Just remember, Baby girl, if you dont do what I say, Blondie gets it."_

_Blondie, meaning Austin._

_Everything goes dark._

* * *

Reality, Austin's POV

I wake up, with a sleeping Ally in my arms. I am always releaved to see her there. Alive.

Today is January 2nd.

The day of the trial.

And we arent going.

Ally opens her eyes. I kiss her forehead, "Good Morning, Love."

Ally's lip quivers as she realizes what today is. The tears come immediatley.

"Come here, honey." I say, folding Ally into my arms. Ally sobs as I rock her, "I know today is a bad day. We dont have anything planned today, so if you want, we can just lay here and you can just cry."

Ally nods and continues to cry. I softly stroke her hair and whisper comforting things in her ear. I am not happy. I am mad. Furious, at the fact that Ally is so depressed and saddend. But I dont let my anger show. Only simpathy and understanding towards Ally.

After a few minutes, Ally looks up, and her eyes meet mine.

Ally's POV

After a few minutes, I look up, and my eyes meet Austin's. He leans in and presses his forehead to mine. I close my eyes, and let the peaceful darkness take me in for a few seconds. It's nice. Is death this nice?

I break the embrace. I reach for my phone. It says the time is 10 oclock. We still have over a week of winter break left, so we are able to sleep in.

I press a few things on my phone, and find a picture of Austin and I in front of Sonic Boom the day that Austin got a record deal. **(He got a record deal in the episode, "Success & Setbacks".) **

"That was a good day." Austin says.

I sigh and nod.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Go back to Sonic Boom? No one had been there since the attack.

"Not to work. Just to...hang out. Like we used to. I mena, we dont have to go back if you dont want to, its just...a suggestion."

I look at the picture again, then back at Austin. I nod.

"You _are _ready?" Austin asks, surprised.

I nod.

"Okay. If you say so." Austin says.

We get dressed. Since Austin knows about my lack of eating, I know that he's looking at me. I've started eating again, and I almost look normal again, much to Austin's pleasure. I swear, sometimes Im just ready to smack that adorable smirk of his right off his adorable face.

"Ready?" Austin asks.

I-hesetantly-nod.

"Dont worry. I'll be with you every setp of the way."

I-again, hesetantly-nod.

We walk downstairs and out the door. We get into Austin's car and drive to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin's POV

All eyes go to Ally when we walk into Mall of Miami. All of the frequent customers who knew she worked here, all of the employees who worked here with her, all of them look at her, with simpathy and respect.

Billl walks out of the surf shop, "Hey lllook! Allllly's back!"

All around, people smile and clap. Normally, Ally would smile at something like this, but she looked scared. She runs off.

I give an apologetic smile to everyone around us, and run after Ally.

She runs into Sonic Boom and up to the practice room. I follow her. We sit at the piano. At first, Ally just stares at the keys in front of her.

"Take all the time you need." I say, "Im going to use the bathroom. Be right back." I say. I leave the room.

I dont really go the the restroom. I know for a fact, that once I leave the room, she'll do something. I walk down the stairs to make it sound like Im really going, but then stop at the bottom of the steps. I wait. Come on, Ally. You can do this.

Then, I hear it.

Is Ally...?

Can it be?

Is she really?!

I-silently so she doenst hear me-walk back up the stairs. When I get to the practice room, I lean against the doorframe, and watch the most beautiful girl in the world do what she does best.

Like old times.

Her fingers glide across the keys, creating a beautiful melody that I dont recognize, but I dont care.

Then, Ally does somethign that I do NOT expect her to do.

She sings.

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know_

_Somethin' the prince never knew_

_Oh-woah-woah-oh_

_I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll_

_Be_

_Gone_

**(I dont own "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis-Chapman.)**

I cant help myself. I grin like a little kid and applaud.

Ally jumps up and turns around.

I walk in and Ally stands up, "Ally, I cant believe it! You're-"

I get cut off by the sound of Ally's phone beeping. Ally pulls her phone out of her pocket and stares at the screen.

It suddenly starts to rain outside.

Ally continues to stare at her phone, her face is blank.

"Ally?" I ask, concerned. I take a step toward her.

Ally falls to the ground and starts to cry.

"Ally!" I exclaim. I kneel donw next to her, "Ally, what's the matter?"

Ally doesnt respond. She just continues to sob.

I then remember her phone. I take Ally's phone and look at the text. It was from Ally's lawyer, Ezra Williams.

_Im so sorry. I did all I could._

My eyes widen as realization hits me.

Lester is guilty.

For a crime he didnt commit.

"Ally, Im-"

"NO! DONT TOUCH ME!" Ally exclaims, standing up.

I stand up, my eyes widen, "Ally, you're-"

"Yes! I know, Im talking!"

I am at a loss for words.

"Look, Im sorry, okay? For everything. But right now...I need to be alone." Ally says.

I walk toward her, "Hey, come on, I-"

"No." Ally says, "for a few minutes, just...go away! *sigh*" Ally walks out of the practice room, then runs out of Sonic Boom, into the pouring rain.

I run down the stairs, and lock the door-because Ally will muder me if I dont-then run after Ally. I cant see her, but I know where she is.

* * *

Ally's POV

I like taking walks in the rain. Because no one can see me cry. My life is over. I start to run, not caring if Im getting soaked. I run.

*HONK*

I look over my shoulder to see Austin in his car behind me. The car comes next to me and he rolls down the window nearest me.

"Hop in." Austin says.

"I dont want to." I say. I love Austin, but I need time to think, and I know that he's going to want me to talk.

"It's pouring. Im not going to let you walk home in this weather."

There's a pause.

"*sigh* Fine." I say. I get in the car.

* * *

We walk into the house.

"But I dont understand!" Austin says.

"If I would have had the guts to speak up earlier, my dad wouldnt be in prison for a crime he didnt commit! If I would have gone to the trial and defended myself, Riley would be the one in prison right now, not my dad!"

"Ally, it's not your fault!" Austin objects.

"Well, Im strong now! You can go back to your job!" Ally says, "Austin Moon, I dont need you anymore!" **(Remember the deal they made in Chapter 8?)**

Silence.

Austin's POV

Silence.

Ally walks out the door, its stopped raining.

I turn around and see my Mom, who apparently was standing there the whole time.

"I heard...about Lester." Mom says.

I walk upstairs to his room and pick up my phone. I do what Ally said. She said she doenst need me anymore, in full confidence, I may add. So I speak into my phone, "Hello? Mr. Starr?"

* * *

An hour later, Ally's POV

Its been an hour. I've had time to cool off.

I walk back inside. Mimi comes out of the kitchen. "There you are."

"Where's Austin?"

"In his room. He's been up there for about an hour." Mimi says.

"*sigh* God."

"Just relax. It'll be okay?"

I shake my had and walk upstairs. Once Im out of Mimi's sight, I begin to cry.

What if Austin didnt remember the deal? What if he thinks I broke up with him? What if he doesnt forgive me? What if Riley comes back? What if he kills me-though I dont really care-? What if he kills Austin? What if my dream ends up coming true? What if, what if, what if! I have so many thoughts in my mind, my mind goes blank! I dont know what to think except...except...

I want this to end.

I walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and study my face. It's the last time I'll ever see myself, so I take a good look. I open the medicine cabinent. I'd gotten some pills to help with my anxiety. They calm you. But if you take too much, you'll go to sleep, and wont ever wake up, if you know what I mean. I grab the pill jar, without even really thinking.

"Ally?" Austin's voice calls from the bedroom.

I open the pill jar. Without even thinking, I swallow, every pill in the jar.

"Ally?" Austin calls, walking into the bathroom.

I swallow.

He's too late.

Austin looks at the jar in my hand. "NO!" he exclaims. Austin knocks the jar out of my hands.

But he knows he's too late.

"MOM!" Austin exclaims. He runs downstairs, "MOM!"

I hear him frantically tell Mimi what has happend. I run into the bedroom and find my bathroom bag. Pads, tampons, hairspray, and mouthwash.

I take the mouthwash and run into the bathroom. I open the lid and scarf down the entire bottle of mouth wash, poison.

I feel dizzy. I drop the bottle and it lands with a thud.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

And that's when the vomit starts.

I kneel down by the toilet and vomit. I suppose that some of the things I've swallowed can make you sick. I vomit. Over and over I violently puke. Then, I notice something.

Blood.

I vomit again. Vomit and blood. Again. No vomit. Just blood.

I feel my heart race. I fall to the ground, and hit my head hard enough that I black out.

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn...! Ha! Bet ya'll werent expecting all of this to happen like that!**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) Look back at Ally's "What if..." thoughts. Do you think any of those will happen?**

**2.) Do you agree with Ally? Do you think that if she wouldve spoken up, Lester would be innocent?**

**3.) Do you remember the deal that Austin made with Ally in Chapter 8? If so, did you catch what that has to do with this chapter?**

**4.) Will Ally survive? (Use what you already know to answer this one)**

**I shall update tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I left you at quite the cliffy last chapter!**

**So last chapter, I had ya'll guess,**

**1.) Looking back at Ally's "What if..."thoughts, do you think that any of them will happen?**

**2.) Do you agree wiht Ally? Do you think tht if she woudlve spoken up, Lester would be innocent?**

**3.) Do you remember the deal that Austin made with Ally in Chapter 8? If so, did you catch what that has to do with this chapter?**

**4.) Will Ally survive? (Use what you already know to answer this one.)**

**Let's get this started!**

_Previously, on "Going Mute and Getting Engaged"_

_Lester is guilty._

_Riley is innocent._

_"Ally, Im-"_

_"NO! DONT TOUCH ME!" Ally exclaims._

_Austin's eyes widen, "Ally, you're-"_

_"Yes! I know, Im talking!"_

_She wanted this to end._

_Ally walks into the bathroom. She opens the medicine cabinet._

_Without thinking, she swallows every pill in the jar. _

_She scarfs down the entire bottle of mouth wash._

_She collapses, and hits her head hard enough that she blacks out._

Austin's-current-POV

I walk out of the hospital doors. I keep walking, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth so that I dont scream. It starts in my gut, then crawls up to my chest, making my heart beat faster and faster. I try herd to keep it in. The scream claws its way up my throat. I know that once I scream, my anger will take me over. The scream does eventually take me over, and pries my jaw open.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I pick up a rock from the ground and throw it as far as I can. Luckily, it doesnt hit anything. It lands in the grass somewhere.

Both of my hands fly to my head and I pul my hair. I fall to my knees and my hands flop to my sides. I hand my head down. For a while, I just stay like that. My tears hit the concrete below me.

Just as it had before, the scream of anger and sadness bubbles up inside of me. It starts in my gut. It jumps to my chest, making my heart race to the pont where it almost pops out of my chest. The scream claws it's way up my throat, as it had before. It pries my jaw open and escapes into the open air.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It exausts me. I breathe heavily, and stare at the ground, not caring who may be watching.

I sit against the wall, knees curled to my chest. I bury my head in my arms and close my eyes.

Footsteps. That's what I hear. Far away at first, but they get closer. Closer to me.

The footsteps stop. The perosn of which the footsteps belong to, sits down next to me.

Mom takes my hand. I would recognize her touch anywhere. I know its her, even though I dont look up to see her.

I take a shaky breath, "Hi Mommy." I say as loud as my voice will let me, which is barely a whisper.

"Hey." Mom says, simply.

I look up, "Im sorry I ran out."

Mom gives a sad smile, "It's okay. I dont blame you. Ally wouldnt either."

"Dont say it like that. You're making it sound like shes dead, which she isnt, and she wont be." I say.

I am in extreme pain right now. If it werent for the absence of the blond toddler that looks a lot like me, I would assume that my nightmare was indeed coming true.

"Well, accually, the doctors say that there's a way that you can help her." Mom says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

* * *

Time frame yet to be known, Ally's POV

I am too weak to move. Too weak to open my eyes. However, I can feel and hear. I can feel the familiar feeling of a hospital bed beneath me, so at least I know where I am. I can feel the familiar, loving warmth of a hand in mine.

Austin.

I can hear the irritating beeping of a heartmoniter, which I assume is hooked up to me.

I can hear the shaky breaths that Austin is taking. As I listen closer, I can hear no one else. Either everyone else is being really quiet, or Austin and I are alone. I decide to go with the second one, when Austin started talking to me.

"Ally," he starts, "please dont die."

He's crying.

Let me say that again. He's. _Crying. _

Austin never cries.

Austin. Does NOT. Cry.

Now, Im worried. Not for myself, but for Austin.

"I called Mr. Starr, like you said to. I didnt forget the deal."

He hadnt forgotten.

"I know you've been through a lot. What with your dad and Riley and all."

Yeah. I have. I would cry if I had the strength. Why am I still here?

"But if it's hurting you this badly, we can get away. We can run away together. Run away from all the bad things. We can get married. We can have kids even, just please, please, please dont leave!" Austin says, "Please Ally. Please dont go." Austin sobs.

Let me say that again. _Sobs._

It's then when I realize somethign. I'd wanted to die because I'd felt like no one loved me. I'd felt like I'd been living a life that wasnt worth living. However, now I realize that I _so _have people who love me. My dad still oved me, even though he was put into prison for a crime he didnt commit. My mom still loved me, even though she is who knows where, trying to make money. Trish is like a sister to me, Dez is like a brother. Mimi has treated me like Im her daughter.

And Austin.

He is my soul purpose. The reason that God put me on this earth was to meet Austin, and vise versa.

And now, all I want to do is tell him that.

Please, God. Please, help me open my eyes.

I slowly open my eyes. I turn my head to my left and see Austin, with his head in his hands.

"Austin,"I start, afraid Austin may not hear me. But he does. He looks up.

"Ally?" He asks, with a tone of hope in his voice.

"I dont wanna die anymore."

Austin sighs in relief, "*sigh* No, no of course you dont."

He gets on his knees next to my bed and we hug eachother tight. We're both crying our eyes out.

"Austin, I love you."

"Oh, I love you too."

Our lips meet, for the first time in months. The kiss is passionate. We ached for eachother.

We come apart, breathing heavily. Im not sure if that kiss was too healthy for me, in my condition, but it was totally worth it. We look into eachother's eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

Austin blinks a few times. He looks tired, "Um...", he says, trying to focus, "Two days."

My eyes widen, "Ive been uncouncious for two days?"

Austin blinks a few more times, "Uh...not, three days. You were in the uh...the ICU the...first day, and they wouldnt let us in."

My eyes widen in shock.

"When you uh...passed out, you hit your head pretty hard. Yuo had to get stitches."

My hands fly to my head, feeling for the stitches. On the right side of my forehead.

"You lost a lot of blood." Austin says.

"And the remainder of your blood had been poisoned," Austin says, tearing up again, "The pills and mouth wash got into your blood stream."

It was then, when I noticed a bandage on Austin's arm.

"Lucky for you, we have the same blood type." Austin says.

My eyes widen more, realizing what he's done for me.

"Is that why you're so woozy?" I ask him.

"Uh...little bit." Austin says, "Lack of sleep helps too."

I nod.

"So anyway, they also had to pump your stomach. To get everything that you swallowed...you know...out of you."

I blink. "Huh."

"Yep." Austin.

I let the memorites of the past few days flood my mind.

"Oh my God. My dad is guilty." I say.

Austin sighs, "Sweetie, Im so sorry."

"Riley is innocent."

Austin nods.

I can feel my face go white. I very quickly rip off all of the cords attached to me and run into the bathroom.

"Nurse!" Austin calls.

I kneel by the toilet and begin to vomit.

"NURSE!" Austin calls louder. He runs into the bathroom and rubs circles on my back.

I continue to vomit. The mere thought of Riley being innocent, that he could come back for me at any moment, makes me sick.

The nurses run into the bathroom and kneel beside me.

I look up from the toilet, "Im okay," I say, "Im okay."

We stand and I get back in my bed.

* * *

Once the nurses leave, Mimi walks in. "Oh, Ally, thank goodness you'e okay!" she says, "Well, I've been trying to get a hold of your mom. Right now, she's near the magnectic North Pole, and they've had an unexpected snowsotrm. Now, anywhere else, that'd be no problem. In the North Pole however, snow storms can last for months...so looks like you'll be staying with us for a little while longer!"

I smile and nod. Im worried about my mom, but I dont mind staying with Austin and Mimi for a little while longer.

Mimi goes to fill out some paper work. I turn to Austin.

Austin's POV

Mom goes to fill out some paper work. Ally turns to me.

"So, I've gotten stitches, my stomach pumped, blood of another person put into me, Riely is out of prison, do you ahve anything _happy _to talk about?" Ally asks.

I honestly dont. Well, at least not anythign that makes _me _very happy, but I know of one thing that will make her smile, "Texas and Sierra are having a girl."

Ally smiles, "Really? Awwww..."

I nod. Dont get me wrong, Im happy for my brother, but them having a girl, makes us another step closer to my re-occuring nightmare becoming a reality.

"Do you believe what everyone is saying? About that being us someday?" Ally asks.

"I dont know. It all depends on one thing." Austin says. He sits next to me on the hospital bed, "Do you _want _it to be us?"

"Do you?" Ally asks.

There's a pause.

"Yeah." I admit.

Ally smiles, "Really?"

"Come on. How many times have I told you that I want to be with you forever?"

"Well..."Ally starts. She thinks for minute, counting on her fingers silently to herself, "a lot." she says, finally.

I chuckle. "Exactly."

"I guess it would be nice if in a few years you and I were engaged, or married, or...maybe even..."Ally trails off.

I bring Ally closer to me. I wrap my arm around her, and rest a hand on her stomach.

Ally looks up, her eyes meeting mine, "Yeah...that too." she says.

I smile. I kiss her. I lick her lips, begging for entrance.

Ally breaks the kiss, "I didnt mean _now_."

I chuckle. Ally rolls her eyes.

"But seriously," I say, "What if that _was _us?"

Ally looks at me, confused.

"What if...we...Im trying to figure out how to word this." I say.

Aly giggles.

"What if...we were engaged?"

Ally blinks, "What?"

"Sorry I dont have a ring, and I can probably think of lots of more romantice ways of proposing that _this,_" Austin says, "but Im just saying. What if we promised to never be unfaithful, to never break up, to someday be married and start a life, but not tell anyone becase they'd all make a huge deal out of it. But what _if _we were engaged?"

"You mean, like, secretly?" Ally asks.

"For lack of a better word, yes!" I say, "So, what do you say?"

There's a pause. A smile curls its way across Ally's lips. "Okay."

And that was that. We were engaged.

**Ha! I bet you werent expecting it to happen like that!**

**This is NOT the last chapter, we still have LOTS more to go!**

**So, things to guess,**

**1.) Texas and Sierra are having a girl! Does this relate to anything in the dream? What are your feelings on this?**

**2.) Austin and Ally are, "Engaged". Yay! What are your thoughts on this?**

**3.) Riley is innocent. Dun dun duuunnnn. What do you think will happen with that?**

**4.) Austin and Ally said that they may want to have kids one day. Your thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Everyone go online and vote for Ross Lynch right now! The Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards are live in 23 minutes, and Ross Lynch has been nomintated for best actor! Yay! We need to make sure that he wins! So everyone, go online, to /kca and vote Ross Lynch for your best actor! I know Im going to!**

**PS, sorry that this isnt an update, I'll do that soon I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ross Lynch won the kids choice award! Woot woot!**

**Alright, so last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Texas and Sierra are having a girl! Does this relate to anything in the dream? What are your feelings on this?**

**2.) Austin and Ally are, "Engaged". Yay! What are your thoughts on this?**

**3.) Riley is innocent. Dun dun duuunnnn. What do you think will happen with that?**

**4.) Austin and Ally said that they may want to have kids on day. Your thoughts?**

**I havent said this in a while, but I own nothing! Lets go!**

Ally's POV

Austin and I go back to Austin's house the next morning. Trish and Dez come over, and hear me speak for the first time in months. Since July, accually. THings are slowly but surley becoming happy again. The day just seems...brighter.

I still have my re-occuring nightmare. I dont like talking about all of the pain that I've been through, so I had Austin ready my book. My book. _The _book. The book that no one in the entire history of the galaxy aside from myself is aloud to touch. I've written everythign in that book, and I let Austin read it, so that he'd know what is going on inside my head.

Austin even opend up to me and told me of a repetative nightmare that he himself is having as well. I am just as confused about it as he is.

Austin's POV

Ally and I both have _said _that my dream, is just a dream, but I cant help but feel a bit more sceptical.

Ally's POV

_Ring ring ring_

Austin picks up his phone.

"Hello?" Austin asks into the phone. Its been two days now since we've gotten back from the hospital. Austin puts a hand over his phone and speaks to me, "It's Jimmy. He wants me to come to the studio."

"So go." I say.

"Will you be okay?"

"Austin, Im fine, really. Trust your fiance."

Austin smiles. Even though no one knew about us, I still consider him my fiance, and he considers me his.

"Mr. Starr?" Austin asks into the phone, "Yeah, Im on my way...okay. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"Oh! I can start on a new song!" I say.

"Could you?"

"Yes! Will you please stop worrying about me? Im fine."

"You know, Ally, I am really proud of you. You said that you were stong again, and you've _totally _proven yourself right."

I smile.

"Well, anyway," Austin says, grabbing his keys, "I'd better get going."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." Austin says. He gives me a quick peck on the lips, and chuckles when we come apart, "Look at us. We're _already_ acting like a married couple."

"Well, judging by the other night's conversation, I assume we someday will be."

"You've assumed correctly." Austin says, "I'll be back."

"No, really? I thought you were leavig forever!" I say, sarcastically.

Austin chuckles, "See ya."

"Bye."

Austin walk out.

I grab my book and lucky pencil and sit on the bed. Before begining on a new song, I write,

_Dear book,_

_Things around here are...good. It's been two days since I got back form the hospital, and Im really...happy, with Austin, my fiance. Ah! I love saying that!I have a fiance! I love him so much. i told him about my nightmare, nad he even told me about a repetatice nightmare that he himself has been having. Its creepy. __Really __creepy. Though it makes absolutley no sence, but maybe that's what makes it creepy. Anyways, things are okay again. Im ver happy. Though, I am scared that Riley is going to come back for me, but I cant let him contril my life anymore. I'll just try and focus on what's important. Austin is gong back to work, and we start school again in a week. So I guess things will go back to normal...well...as normal as things can get around here anyway._

_-Ally_

* * *

I only have two lines of the song done. I have a serious case of writer's block. I set my book and pencil down and stand. I walk downstairs and see Mimi folding laundry.

"Need some help?" I ask.

"Sure!" Mimi chimes.

I walk over and start to fold. I look over and see that Mimi is folding a pair of black boxers.

"So, I see that Austin's grown out of the whole, truck boxers phase." I say.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day." Mimi says, "Wait," she says, suspiciously, "how did you know about that?"

Im confused at first, then understand what Mimi is getting at, "Oh-Oh God no, w-we didnt-no." I stutter. I explain everything that happend that day. **(Some parts in the episode "Film making & Fear breaking". Truck boxers.)**

"Oohhh...He never mentioned that one, though I guess I can see why." Mimi says.

We laugh. There's a pause. "You know, Mimi," I start, "I've never thanked you. For letting me stay here, bringing me in. You've treated me like a daughter in one of my greatest times of need, and for that, I will be forever greatful."

"Oh, its no problem, Sweetheart. You're a good girl, and you've never given me any reason _not _to help you when you need it."

"Well, still, thankyou."

Mimi smiles, "You're welcome."

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk in the bedroom to find Ally writing in her book.

"Honey, Im home!" I chime.

Ally stands up and walks over to me, "Corny, but cute!" She gives me a quick kiss.

"So, how are you, hot stuff?" I ask, smaking her butt when she turns around.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Ally teases.

I grab Ally by the hips and pull her to me, "I'll put my hands on 'the merchandise' as much as I want." I say, lowering my hands to where they were on Ally a moment ago.

"And where are those hands going if your mom walks in?" Mom asks, standing in the doorway.

Really? Now? Of all times?

"Right back down." I say, letting go of Ally, my face turning bright red.

"And dont you forget it." Mom says.

Ally starts to laugh, "That was a good one Mimi! Im just sorry that we didnt get a picture of Austin's face when you walked in!"

Mom laughs, then leaves the room.

"Im glad my embarrassment amuses you two." I say, sarcastically.

Ally sits down on the bed next to me, "Oh, stop it. You know I love you." She kisses my cheek. "So, hwo was it, being back at work?" I ask.

"Good! We talked about getting me back in the media, another album, maybe even a tour!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Oh, so how's your song comming?"

"Its getting there. At first, I had some really bad writer's block, then I took a break and chatted with Mimi, and when I started up again, I got something."

"Cool...wait, what did you talk about?"

"Oh...nothing." I say.

Austin raises an eyebrow, "Embarrassing stories about me?"

"Yep." I say.

"Ugh." I groan and lay backwards on the bed.

"Ugh." Ally mocks me, laying on the bed as well. She lays on top of me and pecks my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

"Ahem." Mom says from the doorway.

Ally removes herself from on top of me.

"You kids never do learn, do you?" Mom asks.

**Okay! I know that it was a bit short, but...**

**Things to guess,**

**1.) Okay, so, remember when Austin had his hands "there" on Ally? I know it sounds dirty, but its accually a very important component of the next chapter! So keep it in mind!**

**2.) Ally is okay...ish. What do you think about her condition?**

**3.) What about Riley? Where is he?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys!**

**Im tired, and Im updating for you anyways, so I dont feel like putting the things you had to guess last chapter, so, lets go!**

Ally's POV

Today is January 8th. School starts agian in 6 days, on the 14. Im nervois on how people at school would react to me speaking again, but I wont left if effect me.

"Ive gotta get to the studio. Im probably going to be back before Mom is." Austin says. Mimi is working late.

"Okay, I'll try and finish up the song. I love you."

"i love you too." Austin says. He kisses my cheek, then grabs his guitar in its case and his car keys. He walks out the door.

* * *

No ones's POV

As soon as Austin's car is out of sight, a man approaches the house. He odesnt knock, for all he knew, Ally could be armed. So he leans agaisnt a tree, pulls out his new cellphone, and presses a fewa buttons.

* * *

Ally's POV

I recieve a text from a number that I dont recognize.

_Hey beautiful._

I raise an eyebrow. I reply,

Im sorry, I think you have the wrong number.

I get another text from that number, but there is a pitcute with it. A picture of me changing.

_Look familiar?_

My eyes widen. Im starting to get scared.

Who is this? I text.

I get another text, and another picture. It is of yesterday, when Austin had his hands on my butt. **( Now you know what I meant when I said it was a component.)**

_Now just picture me, instead of blondie._

Blondie? That sounds all too familiar. I have no idea where this person is, so I go upstairs.

I call the number.

Ally_/"Mistery Person"_

_Hey there, Baby girl._

Oh my God.

_Haha! That's right, Sweetheart._

Riley.

_That would be me._

How did you find me?

_Well, when your prison cell mate for ten years was a stalker...well...you learn some things. Or, you can just go online and look up Austin Moon's adress._

Oh my God.

_I need you to listen to me. What time would you normally open Sonic Boom?_

Um...Around 9 oclock. Why?

_God, that's early. Come to Sonic Boom at 7am._

Why?

_I think you know._

No. Im not coming! Im calling the police!

_Wow, Ally, I thought you cared about your boyfriend._

*Pauses* What do you mean?

_Look out your window._

*Looks out window and sees Riley in front yard* *Gasp* How did...

_That's right. I know where you live._

So...if I dont do what you say to, you'll hunt me down and kill me? Is that what you're saying?

_Oh no. Not at all. Killing you is too easy. If you dont show up tomorrow, Im going to kill Austin._

*Gasp*

_If any polcie show up at my house, Sonic Boom tomorrow, or, if you dont come alone, I will kill Austin._

*Gulps*

_Oh, and let's say you turn another direction, and decide to be smart. Let's say you try to commit suicide again-_

How did you know about that?!

_I watch the news. Anyways, lets say you try to kill yourself again, well, I'll still kill Austin, just for fun._

*Tears up*

_Oh, and Im going to need you to bring your cellphone._

Why?

_So I can make sure you dont make any SOS calls or texts to anyone. Understood?_

Yes, Uncle Riley.

_*Chuckles* Just remember, Baby girl, if you dont do what I say, Blondie gets it._

O-okay.

_And, who knows, I may even throw in red head and Latino girl._

*Gasps* You wouldnt!

_I absolutley wont. As long as you're at Sonic Boom at 7am, tomorrow morning, alone, with your cellphone. OH, and dont wear any jewelry. That takes too long to take off. *laughs*_

*Gulps*

_Alright. Get a good night's sleep. See you tomorrow. *Hangs up*_

I look out the window and watch Riley walk away.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. What do I do? Im pacing around the room, pulling my hair, realizing that my re-occuring nightmare has become a reality.

As I pace, I glance at Austin's World War Two watch. Whenever he isnt wearing it, he always put it in the bix he recieved it in.

Then, I remember something. During wars, watches and sometimes other accessories were sold with de-coders, in case one had to write a message in code. Normally, these were worn by soldiers in battle. They would use these de-coders to write messages, so if the enemy somehow got ahold of teh message, they wouldnt know what it meant.

These watches were sold in everyday shops, so its ver likely that _this _watch, has a de-coder. I go over to the box and take teh watch. After observing it a bit, I find it. I flip the lid, and there it was.

This system was one of the simpler ones. The lettter A was Z, B was Y, and so on. Basically, reversing the alphabet.

Maybe I can send Austin an SOS text using the code with the watch.

* * *

"Babe, Im back!" Austin calls from downstairs.

"Im upstairs!" I call.

Austin walks upstairs into the bedroom.

"Hey! Sorry Im late. Traffic."

"Its cool." I say, "I finished the song!"

"Great!"

"Yeah..."

Austin tilts his head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...miss my dad." I lie.

Austin sets down his things and sits down next to me on the bed. He wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head, "It'll be okay."

I nod, letting a few tears slip.

* * *

My eyes fly open at...5:30 am! I dont have to be at Sonic Boom for another hour and a half, which gives me a perfect amount of time to launch my plan. I grab the World War Two watch from the desk. I open the de-coder.

I use the code to make this on my phone,

**(I accually used a reverse alphabet code to create this and it took me forever!)**

_Zfhgrm,_

_R mvvw blfi svok. Ifovb xzoovw nv gl nvvg srn zg hlmrx yllm, R zhhfnv hl sv xlfow gib gl izkv nv ztzrm. Gsv ivzhlm R wrdwg. Gvoo blf rh yvxzfhv sv gsivzgvmw gl xlnv zugvi dszg'h rnkligzmg gl nv. Sv ulfmw lfg dsviv dv orev. Sv gsivzgvmw gl proo ble, li vevm girhs zmw wva, ru R womg wl dszg sv hzbh. Gsv ivzhlm R zn gvcgrmt blf rm xlwv, rh yvxzfhv irovb glow nv gl yirmt nb xvopkslmv hl gszg R wlmg hvmw leg zmb "svok nv" xzooh li gvcgh. Yfg Gszg'h vczxgob dszg R zn wlrmt. Svoknv. I olhv blf. Qfhg xzoo 911, zmw gvoo gsvn dsviv R zn, amw dszg gl wl._

_Svok nv, zfhgrm._

_-zoob._

I send the text to Austin's phone. The phone is on the nightstand next to the bed. I set the watch with the de-coder open next to his phone.

I sigh and get dressed, not wearing any jewelfy, as Riley had instructed. I leave behind my treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me, the charm braclett that he gave me for Christmas, and the other charm braclett with a golden microphone on it that my dad gave me almost a year ago.

I dont eat anything. I dont feel like it.

* * *

I arrive at 7:01. The de-coder took me longer than I thought.

"You're late." Riley growls.

"How did you get in?" i ask.

Riley scoffs, "Like I dont know how to pick a lock."

I shut the door, "Well, sorry Im late. I over slept." I lie.

"Did you bring your phone?"

I nod. I give Riley my phone and he goes through it. "I see you've recently texted Austin."

"I have?" I ask, actin confused.

Riley looks at the message..."What is this? It's just a bunch of scrambled up letters!"

"Um...butt dial?"

"Whatever." Riley says. He throws the phone at the wall, making it shatter into pieces.

* * *

Austin's POV

I wake up around 7am.

Why am I awake this early? And why am I alone? I notice my phone and watch on the nightstand next to the bed.

What the...I pick up my watch. Aww, cool! I learned about these kinds of watches in Social studies!

I pick up my phone and see a text from Ally. What? It takes me a minute to realize what is going on.

I take the watch, and discover this,

_Austin,_

_I need your help. Riley called me last night. He told me to meet him at Sonic Boom, I assume so he could try to rape me again. The reason I didnt tell you is becasue he threatend to come after what's important to me. He found out where we live. HE threatend to kill you, or even Trish and Dez, if I dont do what he says. The reason I am textin you in code, is becaseu Riley told me to bring my cellphone so that he could make sure I dont send out any "help me" calls or texts. But that's exactly what I am doing. Help me. I went so I wont lose you. Just call 911 and tell them where I am and what to do._

_Help me Austin._

_-Ally._

"Oh my God." I say aloud. I scramble for my phone and call 911.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Stop fighting me, or I'll shoot!" Riley says, pulling out a handgun.

"Yeah right, like Im gonna fall for that again! I know that gun isnt loaded!"

"Oh really?" Riley asks. Riley points the hand gun to the cieling, and pulls the trigger.

*BANG*

Riley shot the cieling. Riley shot the cieling! The gun is loaded and...

There are screams of people who heard the shot.

"UPSTAIRS!" Riley shouts at me. He drags me by my bra strap (Im now only in my underwear) upstairs to the practice room.

We get up there and he shuts the door.

The sound of sirens fill the air.

"You little-you called the cops!" Riley exclaims.

"No, I didnt, I swear I-"

*BANG*

"AAAHHHHH!" I exclaim as pain shoots up my left left. Riley shot my left shin.

* * *

Austin's POV

I arrive at Sonic Boom the same time that the police do.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" One police man exclaims.

"AUSTIN!" I hear Ally call from upstairsa.

"ALLY!" I exclaim.

Police men run up to the practice room and kick the door open. Two of them grab Riley and cover him up. Another one talks on his walki-talki.

"We're gonna need an ambulance."

"An ambulance? What happend?" I ask.

"AUSTIN!" Ally shouts.

I run upstairs to find a police woman kneeling by Ally, gripping her left shin, which was gushing blood.

"Oh God, Ally!" I say, kneeling down next to her.

"Ah! I got shot!" Ally exclaims.

Oh Dear God.

Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill Riley Dawson for hurting my Ally.

The ambulace arrives.

The police woman and I help Ally up, and she cries out in pain, "AH!"

I pick her up bridal style and she clings to me, not caring that she's only in her underwear. Normally, if I was holding Ally bridal style in her underwear (Not that this has ever happend) she wouldnt be in her underwear for long. But she's hurt. I dont even notice that shes half-naked. She has one hand around my neck and the other hand grips her leg.

We get Ally into the ambulance, and go to the hospital.

Suddenly, Ally stops moving, but she is still breathing.

"What's going on?!" I exclaim.

"She's gone into shock." One of hte parametics says.

Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him. Im going to kill him.

Im going to kill him.

Im going to kill Riley Dawson,

Because he hurt my Ally.

**Dun dun duunnn...**

**Okay, so lets get right to it!**

**Things for you to guess,**

**1.) Riley has been caught! What will happen in that situation?**

**2.) Oh no! Ally has been shot! What will happen in that situation?**

**3.) As you can tell, Austin is p.o.'ed. What will happen in that situation?**

**4.) Sorry, but I wont be able to update for a few days! Haha! Am I keeping you in suspence?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody!**

**Im so sorry that this took so long I really am, but the plot will get SO much jucier in the next few chapters!**

**I dont remember what I had ya'll guess last chapter, but you do, so Im not going to repeat and just get right to it! How does that sound?**

**I own nothing, let's go!**

_Previously_

_Riley called Ally and told her to meet him at Sonic Boom, and if she didnt do what he said, he threatend to kill Austin, even Trish and Dez. Ally finds Austin's World War Two watch and finds a de-coder in it, and uses it to send Austin a "help me" text in code, so that Riley wouldnt be able to figure out what the message meant. Austin figured it out and called the police. By the time that the police got to Sonic Boom, Ally had ALMOST been raped by Riley. Riley thought it was Ally that called the cops, so he shot her in the left shin. Riley was arrested, and Ally was taken to the hospital._

Austin's-current-POV

Im sitting in a chair outside of Ally's hospital room. My mom, Trish, and Dez all run in and see me.

"Austin! We came as soon as we heard! What happend?" Trish asks.

"Riley came back. He tried to rape her, but he didnt get that far...he shot her." I say.

"What?!" Dez asks.

"Riley shot Ally, in the left shin. She's in surgery, getting the bullet removed, right now." I say.

They all sit by me. Mom takes my hand.

"There's going to be another trial in March. March 8th, to be exact." MOm says.

"We need to go to that one." I say.

They all nod.

A doctor walks out.

"How is she, doctor?" Mom asks.

"She's going to be just fine. We've just concluded removing the bullet, it was an easy surgery. Though, if she puts any weight on that leg, more tissues in her leg can be torn. So she's going to be on cruches until the wound heals, so for about two weeks."

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"Yes, but she's still under from the surgery. She's in room #291" The doctor says.

We all nod. We stand and walk to room 291. I open the door and we find Ally, propped up on her elbow, blinking herself awake. She must've just now woken up. When she sees us, she smiles, "Hi, guys."

Mom shuts the door and we all sit and chat with Ally. We explain the current situation and what's going to be happening with the trial and all. Ally nods, completley understanding.

* * *

Mom excuses herself to fill out some paper work, get ahold of Ally's parents, all of the adult stuff, basically. Trish, Dez, Ally and I are able to talk and laugh like normal teenagers should be able to. It's nice.

"So, you guys' one year anniversery is in a little over a month!" Trish says.

"Yeah, I cant believe you guys have been together this long!" Dez says.

"I can. I mean you guys are always saying that we're right for eachother. I honestly dont think that this is our _last _anniversery." I say.

Ally smiles, because she knows im right. Trish and Dez think it's cute, but they have no idea how much I really mean it. No one knows about the engagement.

"So, how do you think people at school are going to react? You know, to the whole, me talking again and my dad and Riley and...the bullet wound..." Ally trails off.

"I'd hope that they'd feel sorry for you and be nice. If they're mean to you, I will pound them."

"Hold up. Leave the pounding to me. Besides, what if it's a girl who's teasing her? _You _cant pound a girl, _I _can." Trish says.

"She has a good point, Austin." Dez says.

We laugh.

"We should call you, 'Trish-the pounder-De LaRosa." Ally jokes.

" 'Trish-the pounder-De LaRosa', huh? I kinda like that." Trish jokes.

We laugh.

Ally speaks, "Listen, guys. I know it's been a rough few months, and honestly, you guys didnt _have _to stay by my side, but you all idd. The last time i was in the hospital...a few days ago...-wow, Im in here a lot." Ally says, "Anyways, last time I was here, was the time I tried to kill myself. After I woke up, I thought about all that you've done for me. How all of you love me, and how much I love you. I'll never forget what you've all done for me. Thank you guys so much."

We all have one big group hug. I kiss Ally's cheek.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Moon look so cute." Trish teases.

Ally looks at me with a look that says, _Are they on to us?_

I shrug.

"Oh, stop being so serious you two. We're just teasing, but we all know it's going to happen sometime." Dez says.

Ally and I roll our eyes. We're better acters than even _we _thought we were. Trish and Dez are totally buying our little act.

* * *

Later, Ally's POV

Trish and Dez left. Mom went home to get some rest. Austin and I are alone.

"So, when do you think we're going to...you know...tell people we're engaged?" I ask.

"Well, honestly, I'd like it if I could get you a ring, but I still think we should wait a while." Austin says.

"Yeah. Me too. I mean, think about how people would react if we told them now. Especially Trish and Dez and our parents."

"They'd flip." Austin says.

"Yeah...I still cant believe it though. Im engaged to Austin Moon. Heck, the fact that Im engaged period surprises me, but in the best way possible."

"Like I can believe Im engaged to Ally Dawson?" Austin asks.

"I just...I dont think I've ever been this happy." Ally says.

"Oh, just you wait, I've got happiness in stock. The day we get married, and the night we're alone, let's just say, that wedding dress is coming _off!" _

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Oh, dont do that. You know you love my dirty side." Austin says, smirking.

"I 'outa smack that smirk right off your face."

"But you wont. You love me too much."

"And you're lucky I do." I tease.

Austin rolls his eyes.

"Oh, _I _cant roll my eyes, but _you _can?" I ask.

"That is correct." Austin says.

"You'd better stop being so cocky mister, or else I wont let you rip off my wedding dress."

"Oh, and she comes back at me with my own joke. Okay, I'll give you that one. Score one, Dawson."

"Yeah! Wait, what are you going to say when I have a good comeback but we have the same last name?" I ask.

"When we have the same last name, if you win at something, it'll be score one to Moon. If _I _win at something-which will WAY more often-it wil be, score one to the sexy blond with a six-pack."

"I know you'd say something like that about yourself, but I thought you knew better, Austin. I should _obviously _be called the sexy brunette with boobs."

Austin's eyes go down, "Uh huh."

"Eyes up, sexy blond with a six-pack."

Ausitn looks up, "For the record, _you _brought it up."

I laugh. I change the subject, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"3...2...1." I says.

A nurse comes in, "Hi, Allyson! Im going to change the bandages on your leg."

"Okay, but please, call me Ally."

The nurse nods.

Austin's POV

The nurse begins to unwrap the bandages on Ally's shin. I look at the wound. It is pink and swollen around the wound, and still lightly bleeding. Ally winces. The nurse throws away the bandages after she removes them, then begins to wrap the new bandages around Ally's leg.

When the nurse leaves, I speak, "Are you okay?"

Ally nods.

The media is going to be all over this, you know."

Ally nods.

I wrap my arms around Ally, "It'll be okay."

Ally nods.

"You should rest. You get out tomorrow, and Trish got us that interview with Meagan. It's going to be a busy day." I say.

Ally nods, closing her eyes.

I turn off the light and begin to sofly sing to Ally.

_I could stay awake. Just to hear you breathin'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleepin'_

_While you're far away in dreamin'_

_I could spen my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment_

_Forever_

_Where a moment speant with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

_I still miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_Lyin' close to you_

_Feelin' your heart beatin'_

_And Im wonderin' what you're dreamin'_

_Wonderin' if it's me you're seein_

_And then I kiss your eyes_

I kiss Ally's eyes

_And thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

_I still miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_I dont wanna miss one smile_

_I dont wanna miss one kiss_

I kiss Ally's forehead

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_And feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

_I still miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing._

No one's POV

Austin looks donw at the sleeping girl in his arms, "You're so beautiful." he whispers sofly to her.

Soon, Austin thought, the madness would be over. Soon, Ally would be able to walk, Lester would be out of prison, and hopefully, Penny would be home from the North Pole. Soon, Austin would give Ally a ring and they would officially be engaged. Soon, they'd get married, have sex, and have kids-yes, Austin includes sex as a priority-.

Soon, Austin thought, things will be normal again.

But boy, oh boy, is Austin wrong in more ways than one.

**Hi everyone!**

**Things to guess today,**

**1.) Look at the last part. The "No one's POV" part. Tell me what you think about that.**

**2.) How is the trial going to go?**

**3.) When will Austin and Ally start telling people about the engagement? (I doubt it's when you think!)**

**4.) What will happen on Austin and Ally's one year anniversery?**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi** everyone! So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Tell me what you think about the "No one's POV" part.**

**2.) How is the trial going to go?**

**3.) When will austin and Ally start telling people about the engagement? (I doubt it's what you think)**

**4.) What will happen on Austin and Ally's one year anniversery?**

Austin's POV

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep be-_

I hit the alarm clock before it can _"beep" _again. Today is January 14th. The first day back to school from winter break, and one month until mine and Ally's one year anniversery.

Ally and I sit up tiredly, "Ready for school?"

"Yeah." Ally says, sleepily.

Ally stands on her good leg and hops to the closet, picking out an outfit. She then hops into the bathroom to change her bandages, wincing as she does so.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah..." Ally says, putting teh old bandages in the trash. She hops back into the bedroom.

"You dont plan on hopping around the school, do you?" I ask.

"Please, I have cruches." Ally says.

* * *

After we get dressed, I help Ally down the stairs. Once down, Ally takes her cruches.

"Morning kids." Mom says from the kitchen, "Pancakes?"

"Duh." I say.

Ally smiles.

Ally's POV

I smile. Austin has gone back to his silly self since we returned from the hospital, and I love it. I missed his imaturety.

* * *

We arrive at Marino Highschool. All eyes go to Austin's mustang, before we even get out of the car. They've most likely heard about my dad, then my attempt at suicide, then Riley and the shot, and Austin getting his job back. Ausitn and I will be the talk of the school.

Austin gets out of the car, then walks around to help me. I open the dor and stand on my good leg. Austin gets my cruches out of the backseat, then hands them to me.

"God, I hate these things." I say, refering to the cruches.

"Dont worry. You'll only need them for a few more days." Austin says.

We go inside the shcool and go to our lockers. Suddenly, Daniella Swanson, the girl who dumped her slushy on me on the first day of school, and who was one of Austin's ex girlfriends, approaches Austin.

"Hey, Austin! I hear you're back in buisness! Congratulations!"

Austin raises an eyebrow, "Thanks?"

Daniella looks to me, "Ally."

"Daniella." I repeat.

"Oh, chatty are we?" Daniella asks, approaching me.

"Yeah. So?"

Daniella gets closer to me and lowers her voice so that Austin cant hear, "Listen to me. Stay away from Austin."

"I cant very well do that. I live with hom. I sleep in his bed with him. Heck, he's even put his hands on me, places I cant tell you." I whisper-also so Ausitn cant hear-smirking.

Daniella grits her teeth, "You dont deserve him. You're a pathetic, ugly, fat loser. You always have been, and you always will be you little-" She raises a hand to slap me.

"Austin!" I exclaim.

Austin comes up to me and puts his arm protectivley around me, "What did you say to her?" he asks Daniella, with pure venom in his voice.

"Just that Im happy for her, that she's feeling better!" Daniella lies.

Austin is smarter than that, "Just go away, Daniella." Austin says.

"Fine. But you cant have your boyfriend protect you forever, Ally." Daniella says. She walks away.

"When I have a bullet wound in my leg I can." I mutter.

* * *

Austin's POV

I helped Ally get to all of our classes. It wasnt too hard, but the cruches sometimes got in the way of the desks in the classrooms.

All day, Daniella was acting very strange around Ally and I. We arent sure why, but we decide to push it aside for now.

Finally, it was ninth hour, Social Studies with *Mr. Harnew. As usual, Team Austin all sat together.

"Alright guys, take out your notes." *Mr. Harnew says.

This class is easy. *Mr. Harnew hardly ever gives out homework, and all we do is take notes, and *Mr. Harnew would tell funny stories that only sometimes involve what we're learning about.

The final bell rings and everyone walks out of class. Ally and I go to our lockers and get our things ready.

"OH, Ally! Come check out these super cute shoes I bought online!" Trish says.

Ally goes over to Trish.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Austin, real quick, can i ask you a question about the spanish homework?" Daniella asks from behind me.

I shut my locker and turn around, "Sure. What do you-"

But I get cut off my Daniella pressing her lips to mine.

"AUSTIN!" Ally exclaims.

I push Daniella off of me, "Ally, it's not what it looks like!"

"Trish, time to do some pounding." Ally says.

Trish cracks her knuckles, "Which one? Austin, or roots?"

Daniella's hands fly to her head, "Are my roots showing?"

"Both." Ally says.

"I ask a question. Are my roots showing?" Daniella asks.

"Yes." Ally says. She grabs her cruches and-for lack of better words-walks away.

"Trish, I swear, Daniella kissed me, I did nothing!" I say.

"Oh, I know." Trish says.

What?

Dez slowly sneaks up behind Daniella nad grabs her wrists.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Bring her this way Dez." Trish says. They walk away, Daniella with a terrifed expression on her face.

Trish then turns around, comes, to me, and slaps me. "Ow! I thought you said you know nothing happend! What was that for?!"

"For not going after Ally sooner! Go!" Trish says. She walks back over to Dez and Daniella.

I walk out of the school and then run to my car. I find Ally sitting on the hood of the mustang, her cruches leaning against it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for you. You're my ride, and I cant very well get into the car without assistance at the moment." Ally says.

"Ally, I swear I didnt kiss her, she kissed me!"

"I know."

"So please dont-wait what?"

"I know. I walked out because I was mad at Daniella, not you. I just told Trish to pound both of you so I could try and scare you." Ally says, smirking.

"You've succeeded." I say.

Lots of people had seen Daniella kiss me, and a majoraty of them were watching Ally and I now.

"Besides," Ally says, a bit louder so the others were able to hear, "that wasnt even a kiss. _This _is a kiss." Ally says.

She grabs me by the shirt collar and pulls me to her, then smacks her lips to mine. One of my hands is on Ally's waist, while the other is on her thy. Lots of people gasp and murmur, but we ignore them. We're having too much fun! An invoulentary moan escapses Ally's mouth, giving me the oppertunity to slip my tounge into her mouth, which I do. Ally almost gasps. I can imagine why. I dont think she's ever had someone else's tounge in her mouth before-at least I hope she hasnt! Im surprised at myself. I've never put my tounge in someone else's mouth before, but I saw an oppertunity and I took it. "Ally," I murmur against her lips, "We're at school." Ally continues to kiss me, "Your point being?" she mumbles. She shoves her tounge into my mouth and wraps her legs around my waist-mind you, she is still sitting on the hood of the car. She wraps her legs around my waist...and she's wearing a skirt. _That's _when the murmurs of people around us become whistles and cheers. I lift Ally-her legs still at my waist-not breaking this kiss. Still without breaking the kiss, I open the passenger side door and sit Ally in the seat. _That's _when we break the kiss.

**(I think that was the filthiest kiss I've ever written! Im 12, my kisses dont get much worse than that...)**

I close the door. I then grab Ally's cruches and put them in the back seat and close the door. I look up, and see other students, some looking at me in awe, others filming with their cellphones.

"There's much more where that came from, but we hope ya'll enjoyed the show." I say, smirking.

I get in, then roll down the roof of my convertable. I drive away from Marino Highschool.

**So that was a fluffy chapter with a french kiss. Tell me watcha thought!**

**1.) I know it wasnt much, but just wait. The plot is going to get so much jucier!**

**2.) Daniella is a real B-word isnt she? Im 12 years old, and my parents read my stories, Im not going to cuss. How will she affect the story.**

**3.) What will happen next?**


	25. Chapter 25

Hi** everyone! Im kind of in a hurry so IM just going to get right to it!**

Ally's POV

Mine and Austin's one year anniversery is coming quickly. It's on Valentines Day! Romantic, right? **(It isnt Valentine's day on the accual show, just an FYI.) **I have the perfect gift for Austin. Im thinking about how Im going to...give it to him, because honestly, it seems quite complicated in my goody-goody head. Austin accually looks at it everday. It's in the closet, and it's been there for a while, Austin just doesnt know that it's going to be...used.

Today is Monday, January 21st. I am officially off cruches today! It feels so great!

Right now, we're in first hour. Austin and I have a different first hour every seven weeks. First we had technology, then music, and now there is two weeks left of digital communication. When the bell rings, everyone darts out of the room. It's a really boring class, and there isnt any air conditioning in that room, so it's really hot and uncomfortable.

We walk to the gym-which just out luck, was on the other side of the school.

Once we get to the gym, Austin and I part ways to go to the locker rooms.

"Dawson! Where do you think you're going?" Coach-or Miss-Morris asks.

I hand Coach Morris the doctor's note, saying that I can participate in gym, "To the locker room." I tell her. I turn and go the the girl's locker room.

* * *

Today in gym we did softball. Austin is literally good at every sport. Though despite my small and weak appearence, Im not bad and soft ball and/or baseball.

My gym shorts exposed the scar of my bullet wound, whick was no longer coverd by a bandage. The wound itself was healed, but there was a pretty nast purple bruise and a decent sized scar.

* * *

In the locker rooms, after class.

"Hey, Ally." A voice from behind my snarls.

Daniella Swanson.

I turn around to face Daniella, "What do you want, Daniella?"

"To give you what you deserve." Daniella says, "Trish really did a number on my because of you."

It's true. They'd gotten into a pretty good cat-fight that day. Chunks of hair extensions were pulled out, fake nails were broken, but Daniella had gotten a black eye, but it had now healed.

"Maybe if you hadnt kiss my fia-boyfriend, Trish wouldnt have _had _to give you that black eye." I say.

"I still dont understand what a hot, sexy blond like him, could possibly see in an ugly, fat girl like you." Daniella says.

"For your imformation, Austin tells me everyday how beautiful he thinks I am and how much he loves me."

"Oh, how cute. You think he's telling the truth. How do you know he didnt like the kiss I gave him?"

"Please." I say. People had recorded the heated kiss the Austin and I had a few days ago at school, after the previous Daniella incident occured. I zip up my dress-I was still changing when Daniella came up to me-then get out my phone and show her the video. I had a friend of mine send it to me.

"Now, notice how Austin starting frenching me _first._" I say, "And notice how he picked me up after I put my legs around his waist. I was wearing a skirt that day too."

Daniella grits her teeth.

It was then, when I learned a very important life lesson.

Never anger, Daniella Swanson.

Daniella walks over and-very hard-kicks me in the shin where I was shot.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I fall to the ground. Daniella kneels down next to me, lays a hand on the bruise from the gun, and pushes donw hard on it.

"Miss Morris!" One of the other girls calls.

Not hearing that-I did not see this coming by the way-Daniella slaps me!

"MISS MORRIS!" The same voice calls louder.

Coach-or Miss-Morris comes into the locker room. The girl who called her points to Daniella and I.

"Swanson!" Coach Morris exclaims.

Daniella stands and so do I, but not standing on my bad leg. I limp out of the locker room.

Austin sees me.

"Ally, what's wrong? Why are you limping?"

I tear up and I dont answer.

"Ally," Austin syas, folding me into his arms.

"It was Daniella." I say. That was all that Ausitn needed to hear in order to understnad what happend.

The bell rings. Ausint and I turn to leave when,

"Stop!" Coach Morris calls, "Moon, go to class. Dawson, Swanson, Im escorting you both to the principal's office."

Austin nods, not wanting to go, "You'll be fine." He tells me. He kisses my cheek, then walks to math.

* * *

I walk into *Mrs. Olsen's room. I missed all of 3rd period, and it was now the middle of 4th.

"Ally, why are you late?" *Mrs. Olsen asks.

I hand her my pass, then take my seat next to Austin.

* * *

Back at the house.

"Expelled?" Austin asks, as we walk through the door.

"Yeah. We wont ever have to worry about Daniella ever again. She's gone."

"Wow." Austin says. I had explained to him what all went down in Principal Branning's office today, including the hissy fit Daniella threw.

She's been expelled.

Austin's POV

**(Just so you guys know, we're now moved on the like, a completley different subject, I just needed longer chapters.)**

Now that I dont have to worry about Ally being bullied, I can worry about our one year anniversery. It is going to be amazing! I am confident of that statement. Though Im also really nervous, and that's saying something, but I wont let my nereves get the best of me. I will make sure that it's a magical evening...That sounded girly, didnt it?

* * *

A few days later.

Valentine's day is in two weeks, and our anniversery is on that day.

I make up an excuse to go to the studio and leave. But Im not going to the studio. I look at the picture on my phone and make sure I've got the right one. Yep. I do. I walk into the shop, hoping that no one will see me. Thankfully, no one important does. It was simple, really. I'd called earlier and put it under my name. I walked in, makde my purchase, and walked out. Simple.

I have no idea how Im going to keep this from Ally for another two weeks, but I'll figure it out somehow.

I drive to Sonic Boom. I but the box-which is small enough to fit in my hand-in my jacket pocket. Not the best hiding place, but it will do for now.

Sonic Boom has opend back up since Ally got better. I walk up to Ally.

"How's my favorite girl today?" I ask, walking behind the counter and putting an arm around Ally.

"Your favorite girl is doing just great! How's my favorite guy today?" Ally asks, smiling.

"Your favorite guy is doing a lot better know that he had his favorite girl with him."

Ally giggles, totally oblivious.

Perfect.

* * *

Dez's POV

Austin walks up to the practice room and Trish and I are up here.

"'Sup guys." Austin says. He takes off his black leather jacket and sets in on a chair.

"Trish and I are arguing over music video ideas." I say.

"You and Trish are arguing? That _never _happens." Austin says.

What is he talking about? Trish and I argue all the time?

Austin walks out of the practice room and shuts the door behind him. His jacket is still hung over the chair, and something falls out of it.

"What was that?" Trish asks.

"Something fell out of Austin's coat pocket." I say.

Trish stands and picks up a small black box. "*Gasp*"

"What?" I ask.

"_This _fell out of Austin's jacket pocket?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, standing form the piano bench and walking over to see what Trish is talking about.

Trish opens the box.

And reveals a diamond ring, "*Even bigger gasp*"

"Woah." I say, "Hey, isnt that the ring you sent me a picture of?"

"Uh huh." Trish says, "It's an engagement ring."

"I wonder why he didnt tell us." I say.

"He probably doesnt want anyone to know. They're still pretty young. Maybe they just wnat to keep it secret and not make a huge deal out of it."

"Except it _is _a huge deal!" I say, "But you're right. So, should we tell him we know?"

"No. Le'ts just keep this to ourselves. We dont need any word of this getting to the media. We'll know if things go well, if we see Ally wearing this ring on Febuary 15th."

"Why Febuary 15th?"

"Because that's the day _after _Austin and Ally's one year anniversery, which is most likely when Austin will propose."

"But why would Austin wait to give her thering until the day _after _their anniversery, when he can just make it even more romantic by giving it to her _on _their anniversery?" I ask.

Trish pinches the bridge of her nose with her index and missle fingers, "He _is _going to give it to her on their anniversery!"

"Oooohhhhh..."

Trish shakes her head and puts the ring back in the jacket pocket.

* * *

Austin's POV

As Ally closes up shop, I go back upstairs and get my jacket.

I could have sworn hte ring was in my other pocket. Teh ring is now in my left pocket, and I was almost positive I'd put it in my right. I take the box out and open it. The ring is still there, so I guess that's all that matters.

Only two weeks to go.

**Alright! I dont know about you, but I think that was a pretty good chapter.**

**1.) Austin is making the engagement official! Yay! But what is Ally's present to Austin? Look at the top part of the chapter, and use your knowledge of chapter 12.**

**2.) In case you were confused, Trish put the ring in the wrong pocket when she was putting it back so that's why Ausitn was confused.**

**3.) Daniella is gone! Yay!**

**4.) What will happen on their anniversery? (Use your knowledge from Austin's nightmare to answer this question)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! This is one of the chapters you guys have been waiting for!**

**Okay, so things to look for in this chapter that I had you guess last chapter,**

**1.) Ausitn is making teh engagement official! Yay! But what is Ally's present to Austin? Look at the top part of teh chapter, and use your knowledge of chapter 12.**

**2.) In case you were confused, Trish put the ring in the wrong pocket when she was putting it back so that's why Austin was confused.**

**3.) Daniella is gone! Yay!**

**4.) What will happen on the anniversery? (Use your knowledge from Austin's nightmare to answer this question)**

Austin's POV

Febuary 14th. Ally is in the shower, and Im pacing around the bedroom, thoughts flooding my head.

Im nervous.

And I.

Never.

Get.

Nervous.

I rehearse the things Im going to say over in my head again. I dont have to say it for another-I look at my watch-fourteen hours, but Im still really nervous.

* * *

Ally's POV

Im nervous. Im going to do somethign very "Un-Ally" tonight. Underline night.

* * *

At Sonic Boom.

"God, I wish I didnt have to work today." I tell Ausitn.

"It's fine. You're worth the wait." Austin says.

I smile. Im very glad that Mimi is in Phoenix, Arizona on buisness. It will make tonight a lot easier. Although he'd never admit it, Austin has wanted to do this for al ong time, and I know it too. Which is why Im so nervous for tonight. Nervous about how Ausitn will react...Accually, more of how me myself will react. Im afraid of doing something...wrong.

No one's POV

Neither one of them knew what the other had in store for them, but one thign was for sure, it would change the rest of their lives.

Ally's POV

Trish comes in, wearing a fancy dress," Guess who got a job at Darla's Darling Dresses!" she exclaims.

Austin rolls his eyes and walks up to the practice room.

"And," Trish says, handing me a bag,"I've got something for you!"

I open the bag, "*Gasp* Oh, Trish, it's beautiful!"

"Duh, I bought it. Well, I accually got it for free, since I work there."

"Trish, you didnt have to do this for me."

"Well, I want you to have fun tonight, so I figured the least I could do was help you look sexy for Austin."

I roll my eyes and smile, "Thankyou so much, Trish!"

Austin's POV

While Trish and Ally are talking, I sneak out the side door.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Spin around! Let me see all of you!" Trish says.

I spin around in the dress. It was purple, stappless, short in the front, and long in the back. The short part was at her thys, and the long part goes to my calfs. THe top half of the dress has rhine stones swirling into a design.

I have my hair in a bun in the middle of the back of my head, with a few strands hanging down the sides. Im wearing large, silver hoop earings. I have my treble cleff necklace Austin gave me for my birthday, the bracelett Ausitn gave me for Christmas-wow, he gets me alot of jewelry-and the charm bracelett with a golden microphone that my dad gave me. Lastly, pumps in the same shade of purple as the dress.

"You look amazing!" Trish says.

"Really? You dont think it's too much?" I ask.

"No. I think its just enough." Trish says, "Now, let's go! Im driving you, I am not going to make you walk in those heals."

"Well, I'd certainly hope you'd drive since I dont know _where _we're going." I say.

* * *

Austin's POV

Im pacing back and fourth, as I was this morning. Im at the park, and it's empty, so I have plenty of room to do so. Im still very nervous.

I see headlights in the distance. I'd recognize Trish's bright pink prius anywhere. I see Ally get out of the car, then Trish drives away.

"Here we go." I say to myself.

I approach Ally,"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Oh, thankyou." Ally says.

I hold up a remote, "Care to dance?" I press a button and music starts to play.

Ally looks around, tryign to figure out where the music is coming from.

"Dez helped me with the setup, so dont ask where the music is coming from because I honestly dont know." I say.

Ally laughs. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her close to me. I look into her eyes and she looks into mine. I love the little specks of gold surrounding her puples. She really is stunning. I look at her lips, and they curl into a smirk. Ally doenst smirk often, so its really cute and sexy when she does it. I lean in and press my lips to hers. I wish I could kiss her forever.

I remember the first time we ever kissed. I knew how much I really loved her. I knew what love was, but I'd never felt it before. My heart was beating out of my chest, I was afraid it may burst. I was afraid of how she would react, until I felt her kiss me back.

That was one of the best days of my life, and now, my heart still races whenever I kiss her. We come apart, and she smiles her beautiful smile. I twirl her around and dip her down, then bring her back up and hold her in my arms.

"God, you're perfect." I whisper to her softly. I pull her closer to me, and she lays her head on my chest. Im so in love with her, and I have been since the begining, I've just been denying it until we started dating.

The music continues to play, and I sing along to it.

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh Oh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Dont forget because I wont and_

_I cant help myself_

**(I dont own "I think about you" by Ross Lynch)**

I see a smile curl across Ally's lips. That was the song I sang to her when I realize how much I _really _wanted to be with her.

"This is so romantic." Ally says.

I kiss her cheek, "It's about to get even better."

"How so?" Ally asks, looking up, and smiling.

I take the box out of my pocket, "Your gift." I say.

Ally looks at the box, then back at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Ally," I start, "I love you. OKay, that's it. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I need you in my life. I cant live without you. I know you've heard me say all of this before, but that's because I mean it. You are my everything. Without you...Im nothing. The song, "I think about you", when I saw that you wrote that, I realized how much those words are true. You're always on my mind, and..." I trail off

Ally looks weirded out.

"Yeah okay, enough of the mushy love crap, and I'll get right to it." I say.

Ally smiles, "_That _sounds more like you." she says.

"I just want you to know, that I want to be with you...forever."

Ally's eyes widen, she looks at the box again,"Wait," she says, "a-are you...saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends," I say, "does 'what you think Im saying', involve this?" I ask.

"*Gasp* Oh my God."

I get down on one knee.

"*Gasp* Oh my God!" Ally repeats, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. She begins to cry.

I smile and chuckle. I open the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Ally keeps crying, but smiles ear to ear.

"Allyson Marie Dawson," I start, "will you marry me?"

Ally doesnt respond verbally. She gets on her knees and we kiss again.

When we come apart, I ask, "Am I correct to assume that's a yes?"

Ally smiles and laughs, "Yes!"

We kiss again.

* * *

Ally's POV

We drive home, talking and laughing, but once we get back to the house-may I remind you that Mimi is in Arizona-we start a full-out make-out session. Austin carries me bridal style upstairst, not breaking the kiss.

We get upstairs and Austin puts me down.

"Austin," I mumble against his lips, "you need _your _gift."

"It can wait." Austin says, kissign me again.

I break the kiss, "No, It cant. Give me _one _minute."

"*sigh* Fine."

I go into he bedroom and close the door. I take off my jewelry and shoes. I take out the bun in my hair and let it hang on my shoulders messily. I take off my dress, then go to the closet and grab the black, lungeree **(I most likely didnt spell that right but you know what I mean) **nightgown. I remove...everything else, and put on the nightgown.

I mess up my hair a bit, then open the door.

Austin looks at me. Up. And down.

"Like watcha see?" I ask.

Austin nods, dumbfounded, "You did _all_ of that in a _minute_?"

"Yep. Impressive huh?" I ask. I walk up to Ausitn and pin him against the wall.

"Oh yeah." Austin says.

Austin picks me up bridal style, resumes the make-out session, carries me in the bedroom, and kicks the door shut.

Need I say more?

**Some of you would probably say yes, she should say more. However, I'll leave it up to your own imagination. Im not going to write an erotic scene for this, because Im twelve, so I dont find it appropriate. That, and I know more than my parents think I know, and I think if they would read it, it would scar them for life that their little girl knows so much.**

**So...anyway! Things to guess!**

**1.) Its accually, ****_thing _****to guess, and its quite simple. What will happen next? Again, use the knowledge from Austin's nightmare to answer this one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! I left you at an interesting ending, but the ending of this chapter should be even more interesting.**

**So last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) What will happen next? Use your knowledge from Austin's nightmare to answer this.**

Ally's POV

I wake up, my back facing Austin. I take a quick look around the room. It is an absolute mess! There are clothes scattered everywhere.

Ausitn has his arms wrapped around me. I remember everything from last night down to the last detail, however I will NOT be sharing. All I'll say is, the love we made was passionate and sweet, not at all dirty or naughty.

Except, that was the problem. We'd made love that night. I mentally face-palm myself (Even though Im the one who caused us to have sex). Dont get me wrong, I enjoyed myself, but we're seventeen years old!

Okay, Ally, cool it. If I dont stop worrying about the situation, I'll start hyperventalating.

I wiggle myself out of Austin's grasp-thank God for heavy sleepers. I stand and look at myself.

I put my panties back on, then go to the closet and get one of Austin's button-up shirts.

Mimi is in Phoenix for another three days, so Ausitn and I are alone. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess, but I dont care.

I walk downstairs, my bare feet hitting the cold wood floors. I start making breakfast. Pancakes, what else?

Austin's POV

I wake up alone, the smell of pancakes filling the house. A smile curls its way across my face. I remember every deatil from last night, though I wont be shairing.

I stand on put on a pair of sweats, but I decide against a shirt.

I walk downstairs and try _really _hard not to laugh at what I see. Ally's hair is an absolute mess and she's wearing one of my button-up shirts. She had her phone plugged inot the dock and was dancing to the music she had playing. Not very well at that.

"Morning, Austin! Come dance with me!" Ally says.

"Someone's in a happy mood." I state.

"Why wouldnt I be?" Ally asks.

"Good point." I say. I kiss her cheek,"Last night was fun."

"Mmmhmm." Ally mumbles, smiling.

I get the toppings while Ally continues to flip the pancakes.

But things get a bit awkward when a certain song plays.

**(If you dont normally read the lyrics, read them this time because the have very much to do with Austin and Ally's current situation. I dont own "The situation" by Krystal Meyers.)**

_**She's finding love**_

_**In the back of the car**_

_**When is it too late?**_

_**Have they gone too far?**_

_**She's having trouble**_

_**Drawing the line**_

_**But she knows she wants to feel**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**She struggles finding**_

_**Self respect**_

_**She'll wake up**_

_**Feeling regret**_

_**Her purity's been **_

_**Comprimised**_

_**But she knows she wants to feel**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**A promise made to treasure**_

_**You dont have to give it away**_

_**Falling for the pressure**_

_**You cant mend a vow when it breaks**_

_**Explain your hesetation**_

_**Jesus can be your escape**_

_**Dont taint the situation**_

_**This love was made to wait**_

No one's POV

Austin and Ally resuem with the panckade, but remain silent, listening intently to the song. They'd heard this song before, but now, they really understod the lyrics.

And they felt guitly.

**_He's living life_**

**_Out on the edge_**

**_Gotta make a move_**

**_Move it onto the bed_**

**_Temptation whispers_**

**_In his head_**

**_Believe the lie_**

**_Suck it up and be a man_**

**_He'll trade her heart_**

**_For a trophy_**

**_Put it on a shelf_**

**_So his friends can see_**

**_He had what it takes _**

**_To get what he wants_**

**_Tonight's the night_**

**_Suck it up and be a man_**

The song made their faces turn red with embarrassment. They had already known that what they'd dont was a mistake, but now, Ally almost wanted to break down and cry, but she didnt. She remained calm, and continued to listen to the song, as if nothing was wrong.

_**A promise made to treasure**_

_**You dont have to give it away**_

_**Falling for the pressure**_

_**You cant mend a vow when it breaks**_

_**Explain your hesetation**_

_**Jesus can be your escape**_

_**Dont taint the situation**_

_**This love was made to wait**_

Ally begins to put the pancakes on plates as the song comes to the bridge.

_**What's wrong?**_

_**I can see the fear behing you eyes**_

_**You're scared**_

_**You might walk away unsatisfied**_

_**God's love**_

_**Is the only love that fills the void**_

_**He's reachin' out**_

_**Just turn around**_

_**And hold on**_

Austin too, listens closer as the bridge repeats itself.

**_What's wrong?_**

**_I can see the fear behind your eyes_**

**_You're scared_**

**_You might walk away unsatisfied_**

**_God's love_**

**_Is the only love that fills the void_**

**_He's reachin' out _**

**_Just turn around_**

**_And hold on_**

Austin runs a hand through his hair and Ally looks at her feet as they listen to hte chourus one last time.

**_A promise made to treasure_**

**_You dont have to give it away_**

**_Falling for the pressure_**

**_You cant mend a vow when it breaks_**

**_Explain your hesestation_**

**_Jesus can be your escape_**

**_Dont taint the situation_**

**_This love was made to wait_**

**_This love was made to wait_**

**_This love was made to wait_**

* * *

Austin's POV

Monday, February 16th.

Ally wore the ring to school. She didnt care. She wears jewelry a lot, so most people will probably just assume that it's just a regular piece of jewelry.

Ally and I have pretty much pretended to forget what happend on Saturday. We wont let it affect our relationship.

Everyone knows that Ally and I have been together for a year. Lots of the kids at school were shocked. No one at out highschool has maintained a relationship for that long before. A year, is a new Marino Highschool student record. Other people-mainly girls and Dez-found it sweet and romantic that we've been together for so long.

People _noticed _the ring on Ally's hand, but as we knew they would, they passed it of as another piece of jewelry.

* * *

A week and a half later, Ally's POV

Im starting to not feel so well. Im not quite sure what it is though. I dont cough of sneeze or have a runny nose. I just have these really bad stomach aches. Sometimes I'll wake up with a headache. I never had a fever. I dont know what it is.

I'll pass it off as cramps or PMS, but something in the back of my head tells he that it's something different.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks, when we wake up. Today is Feburary 25th.

"Sweety, Im fine."

"Are you sure? You said you havent been feeling so hot latley."

"Im sure its just...my time of the month acting up. It's no biggie." I say.

The trial is rapidly approaching. Sunday, March 8th, is the date that was decided. We would go this time, and becuase of that, Riley would most likey go back to prison, maybe even for life. I dont like talking about the trial much though. I want to act like I have a normal life.

* * *

At school, I dont act like Im not feeling well, even though Im not. I act like my normal, cheery self. But I am feeling anything but cheery. I feel awful. Trish and Austin can tell, but Dez-of course-was oblivious.

"Still not feeling right?" Trish asks.

"I still feel a bit...off...but Im getting better."

"Mmmhmm." Trish mumbles sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and Austin and I made our way to our next class.

* * *

Monday, March 2nd.

It's a beautiful day really. THe sun is shining bright. A cool, spring breeze flew over the land. Birds sing their songs as they fly, to and fro. It really wa a beautiful day.

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep be-*SMACK*_

As he does everyday, Ausitn smacks the alarm before it can _"beep" _again. Everday, his smacks get harder and more violent. It's funny.

Ausitn and I rise tiredly. Austin looks at me," Are you-"

"Dont. Even. Ask. If Im okay, because the answer is yes, Im just fine." I say.

We get dressed, and do our usual "morning rutine" before school like we always do, then go to school. It seemed like a normal day.

For the most part, it _was _a normal day. Same boring classes, same disgusting luch, same old, same old.

And then, ninth hour.

We were watching a video on the history of Austrailia. We dont have to take notes, just pay attention-which no one really does. *Mr. Harnew starts the movie. As I said before, no one pays attention. For the most part, they just have side conversatons.

Austin's POV

Ally stares blankly at the screen. Her eyes wander to the clock. Fifteen minutes left, and the day will be done.

I look at Ally. She's been so miserable for so long, and we still arent quite sure what is wrong with her.

Well, whatever it is, we were one step closer to finding out what it was, when Ally stood up and bolted out of the classroom.

*Mr. Harnew stands, watching her leave.

"Ill go find her, *Mr. Harnew." Trish voulenteers, probably to get away from this boring video.

"Thankyou, Trish." *Mr. Harnew says. He sits back down and continues to work at his desk.

* * *

Trish walks back into the classroom about five minutes later, alone, trying not to draw attention to herself. She walks to the back of the room to *Mr. Harnew's desk, and tells him something I cant hear.

*Mr. Harnew nods is responce to whatever it is that Trish said to him.

The classroom phone rings as Trish walks back to her seat.

"This is Harnew." *Mr. Harnew says into the phone.

Trish sits down and I whisper to her, "What happend?"

"I found her throwing up in the bathroom."

"What?" I whisper-yell.

"Okay, thanks." *Mr. Harnew says, hanging up the phone, "Hey, Austin." he calls.

I stand and walk over to *Mr. Harnew at his desk, "Yeah?"

The bell is going to ring in about ten minutes. When it does, you need to pick Ally up at the nurse's office."

"Okay." I say. I go back to my seat.

* * *

No one's POV

_Rrriiiinnnnngggggg_

Austin grabs both his and Ally's things and heads to the nurse's office.

What he doesnt know, is that _this _happend in there.

* * *

Ealier, Ally's POV

"Maybe it was food poisoning?" I suggest.

"I suppose it could be that, but didnt you say you've been feeling off for a few days?" Mrs. Sunday, the school nurse says.

"Yeah...maybe PMS?"

Mrs. Sunday shuts the door, then faces me, "Do you normally have PMS like this?"

"Well...no."

"Well, it's still a possibility. When are you supposed to have your period?"

"Um...what's today's date again?" I ask.

"March 2nd."

My eyes widen, "Last week." I whisper to myself, "I should have had it last week." I say louder, so Mrs. Sunday could hear.

I grab the trash can, then vomit again. When I finish, I look up, "I dont have a fecer, or any other symptoms of the flu, it's not PMS, I should have started my period a week ago, it's most likely not food poisoning, and that's the second time I've vomited in the last fifteen minutes. What is going on with me?"

"Well..."Mrs. Sunday starts, "I've had one or two other girls come in here over the last few months, acting similar to the way you are right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. And all the girls ended up with the same result."

"Which was?" I ask.

Mrs. Sunday sits and faces me, "Ally, IM going to ask you somethign, and it's a bit personal, so feel free not to answer it."

I nod.

"Have you been...intimate, over the last month or so?"

My eyes widen.

Valentine's day.

With Austin.

I then realize what Mrs. Sunday is getting at.

"Um..." I start.

_Rrriiiinnnnngggggg_

I stand, wanting to get out of this uncomfortalbe situation as soon as possible.

As if the heaven's aboce had herd me, when I walk out, there was Austin with my bag, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine," I say, taking my bag, "Any homework in Social Studies?"

"Nope." Austin says.

I nod. That means the only homework we have is science.

* * *

Austin's POV

Back at the house.

Mom is working late tonight, so Ally and I have the house to ourselves for a while.

As soon as we walk in though, Ally drops her back and bolts to the upstairs bathroom nad vomits again. I walk upstairs to find Ally in the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

"Oh, God." I say. I kneels beside Ally and hold her hair with one hand, and rub circles on her back with the other hand. "I dont care what you say, you're staying home from school tomorrow."

Ally vomits again, then looks up, "I wouldnt object to that."

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up alone the next morning. Today is Tuesday, March 3rd. Only five days left until the trial.

I look at the time on my phone. 8:45. First hour just ended. I also have a text that says,

_1 New Message From: Austin_

_Hey babe! Had 2 go. I'll be back home 1st cause Mom is workin late again. I'll bring back any hwrk 4 ya. Feel better. Luv u! :)_

I softly smile to myself.

Then I remember what happend yesterday.

I lay bck on the bed, thinking about what Im supposed to do, because frankly, I have no idea.

I fall back asleep thinking about it.

* * *

I wake up again around 10 AM. I look at my stomach.

Am I?

Suddenly, I think of someone who may be alble to help.

I grab Austin's laptop. Yes! Sierra is online. She's most likely on maternity leave. Baby Kayla is due in a couple more months! I press the button, and a second later, Sierra sppears on the screen.

"Ally?"

"Hey, sorry, I didnt know your username so I used Austin's laptop."

"Oh, it's fine, but shouldnt you be in school?"

"No, Im sick. I vomited like three times yesterday. That's...accually what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh. Okay."

"Um...how many months pregnant are you?" I ask.

"Seven. Im so excited!" Sierra says.

"Okay so...um..."

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Okay um...I did a bad thing, and I think I may be paying the price."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Well, um...Austin and I were...intimate."

Sierra's eyes widen, "You had sex?"

"Yeah...and now, Im really sick, and I was supposed to start my period a week ago, but never did. Do you...see where Im going with this?"

"Yes, I do. When did you have sex?"

"On our anniversery, Valentines' day."

"So a little over two weks ago. That makes sence."

"Please dont say anything but...do you think Im...pregnant?"

"Im not sure. It sounds like you could be, but I never got sick in my pregnancy, so I wouldnt know."

"So what should I do?" I ask.

"Do you live anywhere near a pharmacy?"

"Yeah, there's one two blocks down."

"Okay, cover yourself up, so that no papparazzi catch you, buy two tests, just incase the first one you take is a glitch, then call me back, and tell me what you've got."

"Okay. Thanks so much, Sierra."

"No problem, and dont worry, I wont say anything." Sierra says.

We exit out of video chat. I get dressed in jeans, a hoodie with the hood over my head, and sunglasses.

I walk out of the house. I start off walking, but then I break out into a sprint. It isnt that far, and I dont wantto be outside for long.

I reach the pharmacy and walk in. Im short for my age, so hopefully no one will accuse me of being a kid skipping school...which I kind of am...

I want to get out of here. I find the isle I want, grab two tests as Sierra instructed, and go to the counter. Luckily, the cashier says nothing in suspision to my age, or identity.

I take the bag and walk out the doors, walking home this time. I take time to think about everything reguarding teh current situation.

Well, accually, Im not sure _what _to think.

I walk back inside the house, taking off the hood and sunglasses.

I run upstairs and take the first test. I pace around the bedroom, while my test waits for me in the bathroom.

After two minutes, I know it's time...Oh, I dont want to look! So I dont. I take the second test, without looking at the first one.

Again, I pace around the bedroom, and now _two _tests are waiting to be read in the bathroom.

After another two minutes, I know I _have _to look.

I walk out of the bedroom and walk across the hall to the bathroom.

The tests were on the sink. I look at the results.

Both tests read positive.

**End of Part 2**


End file.
